With Or Without You
by 19Leyton94
Summary: This is my season 6. It is Leyton so that will be my concentration but be prepared for drama when the old and new of one tree hill come together to do battle. Will love triumph? Or will times just get harder? All feedback will be appreciated :DD
1. Call Me

Brooke

"Hello, this is Brooke Davies. Who is speaking please?"

"Hello, Ms Davies. This is Carol; from the adopting agency."

"Oh yes erm, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. I was just calling to say thank you on behalf of Angie's parents, you did a really great job."

Brooke's usually pale face blushed a magnificent pink colour and her large mouth grew into an even larger smile. She realised that she hadn't spoken in the past few minutes as she had been enjoying the woman's praise too much, so she quickly murmured something that sounded vaguely like "Thanks, but it was nothing."

"Well, we thought it was something, as did Angie's parents, so I was wondering if I could possibly make an appointment with you. This is so we can discuss your time with Angie and maybe discuss when you could possibly adopt for real."

Brooke could not help but let out a small squeal of delight at this news. "How's Tuesday?" she asked without even checking her diary. She did not care though, no meeting was more important then this.

Lindsey

"Hello," Lindsey spoke into her phone. After a few minutes with no reply she asked what seemed to her the impossible, "Lucas is that you? Luc, please answer, I love you."

"Aw isn't that sweet and we were just about to prank call her." A young voice answered before it and another few voices began laughing.

"Stupid kids!" Lindsey shouted at the phone before slamming it back down. She bent down to get a glass into which she poured some whiskey. As she did this tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't even bother wiping them away as she sank into her brown leather couch.

Peyton

"Hello?" Peyton asked. There was any number of people that could be calling her and she knew who she most wanted it to be though he was the least likely to be.

"I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" A man asked. Peyton stood in her office staring into space. Her dream was coming true and the only person she wanted standing next to her was just on the other end of this phone line. He was asking her to marry him and before she knew it she was saying yes and was rushing home to pack. She was getting married tonight! She was marrying her one true love tonight! The ceremony wasn't going to be the one of her dreams she wasn't even going to be in a wedding dress. None of this mattered though she was finally going to become Mrs Lucas Scott!

Peyton could not contain her glee as walked into the airport. She wheeled her medium sized green suitcase and stood in the centre of the airport. Around she turned three times on the spot until two hands gripped her slender waist. There was only one person in her world these hands could belong to. She turned around once more until her large green eyes met Lucas Scott's large blue ones.

"Lucas…" Peyton began to whisper however she was unable to complete her sentence as Lucas had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Peyton, I am so sorry for being such an ass to you and rushing you into marrying me tonight. I want you to know that I love you and that I just want you to become my wife so I can just show the world exactly how much I love you; Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Lucas whispered into Peyton's golden curls as he held her tightly against his body.

"I know and I'm sorry for being a bitch. I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott." Peyton smiled at the look of Lucas' face when she said his middle name.

"FYI, only you can ever say my middle name. Ever," Lucas said in mock warning before grabbing Peyton's hand and guiding her over to their check-in desk.

"Hey Luc wait…" Peyton said whilst rummaging in her purse for her ringing cell phone. "Hello…Mia is that you?" Peyton asked with a confused look on her face. The line was obviously crackled, as Peyton had to ask Mia to repeat herself more than once. After the call ended Peyton wore an expression of both glee and confusion.

"Hey Blondie, is everything ok?" Lucas asked Peyton with slight worry in his voice. He stroked her left arm gently as he awaited her answer.

"Erm… Luc I don't know how to say it to you so I'm just going to sort of blurt it out," Peyton said whilst fiddling with Lucas' fingers and looking everywhere but at him.

Lucas tilted up her head so their eyes met and then gave her reassuring smile. He then led her out of the queue and took her to sit down on one of the nearby benches.

"As you probably heard that was Mia on the phone. She said a little while ago that she met a man that said he knew my mom, Ellie. He has just called her tonight and said he could meet up with me tomorrow in New York where he's doing a gig. After that he's not going to be able to meet up with me for a few months at least." Peyton said this all very hurriedly and finished with a deep breath before looking up into Lucas' deep blue eyes.

"Peyton that's great, it really is, but I thought we were going to get married tonight. We still are right?" Lucas asked with a confused expression on his face. He was happy for Peyton, he loved her, but they were supposed to be getting married.

"Luc I…I don't think we can. I need to get to New York tonight so I have clear a head when meeting this guy tomorrow. Lucas I want to marry you, Go' you don't know how much! But this is something I have to do and I would so much rather I was doing it with you rather than without." Peyton looked pleadingly into Lucas' eyes. She was so confused herself but she needed Lucas to understand.

"Well look who is giving up on us now." Lucas said sarcastically, not even trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm not giving up on us, I'm just asking us to postpone the wedding a day or two. Why are you being so selfish?" Peyton said in an extremely hurt voice.

"ME, selfish? No, I think that's definitely you!"

"Yeah, you're right I'm sorry (!) It's always my fault."

Lucas sighed deeply, running his hand through his spiked blonde hair and then turned his head to look up at Peyton. "No Peyton, I'm sorry. You're right, I was being completely selfish. I want to help you find this man, I do, but first of all I need to find myself and I need to find us. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lucas…what are we going to do now then?"

"You said you can only meet up with this guy tomorrow so… why don't you and we can just get together in Tree Hill afterwards? I need to go away Peyton, to a place where no one knows me, knows us. I need to get away from my past so I can find our future. I wanted to take that journey with you but that obviously isn't going to happen." Lucas took hold of Peyton's slight shoulders and forced their eyes to meet. "Peyton, I love you, don't ever forget that, but before we can be together we're going to have to go our separate ways for a little bit, ok?"

It broke Lucas' heart as he watched Peyton's emerald green eyes fill with tears at his words. It broke Peyton's heart as she watched Lucas' sapphire blue eyes fill with tears at his words. They both knew this way was best. The two held on to each other as if never wanting to let go until they knew they had to.

"Lucas and Peyton…"

"…True love always." Peyton smiled a teary smile as she said this.

"And we will have always Peyton, I promise." Lucas smiled before turning around and walking away towards his check-in desk.

Peyton stood and watched as he turned and walked away from her. At least this time she was awake to see it; at least this time he had promised he would come back to her.

Peyton turned to walk away but something stopped her. It was the memories of the last time this had happened; Lucas had gone away and forgotten his supposed love for her by falling in love with someone else; by falling in love with Lindsey. She was not going to let that happen again.

"Lucas wait … I…I know I can't go with you and you can't come with me but I don't want a repetition of the last time this happened, you know so erm… here you go." Peyton handed Lucas an A4 white, sealed envelope, "This way you can't forget me," she added with a smile.

"Peyton I never would, but thank you anyway." Lucas said as he took the envelope from her slightly shaking hands. He then pressed his lips lightly against hers before turning around and leaving.

Peyton took a long deep breath before walking over to a desk to purchase a ticket to New York that night.


	2. I Want The Old PSawyer Back

Chapter 2 – I Want The Old P. Sawyer Back

Brooke could not confine her excitement and glee of adopting a child to herself. After hurriedly putting down the phone she ran to where she left her car keys before jumping into her car and speeding off. As she drove down her street she turned up the volume on her stereo. She was a bit disgruntled however to hear Elvis Costello – I Want You blasting out of the speakers, Peyton must have left it in. This fact would normally have bothered Brooke a fair bit, but right now she was too happy to care.

"Mama, Daddy, look Aunt Brooke's here!" Jamie shouted as he bounced up and down on the cream, leather couch.

"Jamie get down and anyway shouldn't you be in bed; asleep?" Nathan scolded his son.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I couldn't sleep so Mama said she'd make me a cup of cocoa to make me sleepy. But now Aunt Brooke's here you just got to keep me up." Jamie told his father finishing with a sweet smile and the biggest puppy dog eyes he could give.

"Oh, you know how those eyes work on me," Nathan said whilst tickling his son, "We're going to have to see what your Mom says and then see if it really is Brooke and not someone just turning their car around."

"Jamie be careful, the mug is still hot ok?" Haley asked in a motherly way as she walked into their living room. On seeing her husband she added apologetically, "Sorry Nathan I didn't hear you get up."

"It's ok Hales. According to Jamie we've got company anyway."

Haley was about to ask what Nathan meant when the doorbell rang.

"Mama it's Aunt Brooke! It's Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted whilst bouncing up and down. His mug of cocoa, flying everywhere. Nathan quickly rescued his son from the hot cocoa and then went to answer the door.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said as he opened the front door.

"Hey Nate! I just had to tell someone," Brooke said excitedly as she walked into the house.

"Come on in (!)" Nathan said sarcastically. He smiled; it had been a while since he had seen Brooke this happy about something.

"Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!" Jamie called as he jumped into Brooke's awaiting arms.

"Hey you! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Brooke asked as she swung Jamie onto her hip.

"Well that's what I said but apparently he can't sleep when his Aunt Brooke is in the house." Haley said as she approached her friend and son. The women began to giggle until they were interrupted by Nathan, "Listen Brooke, do you mind if Haley tells me your news later, it's just really tired from ball practice and wouldn't mind going back to sleep."

"Yes I do mind as a matter of fact. You're just going to have to sit there a yawn I'm afraid." Brooke said still smiling.

"Must be big news then (!)" Nathan murmured incoherently as he and Haley sat down on the opposite couch to Brooke and Jamie. Haley smiled; Nathan was always sarcastic when he was tired.

"Well, I've just got off the phone to Carol from the adopting agency and we've set up a meeting for Tuesday to talk about how well things went with Angie and the possibility of me adopting for real next time!" Brooke finished with a huge smile on her face.

"Brooke that's great!" Haley exclaimed as she walked over to hug her friend.

"Yeah, Brooke that is. Can I go to bed now?" Nathan asked as he yawned loudly.

"Yeah sure you can Nate." Brooke said as she moved up on the couch to give Haley room to sit down.

"Right you Jimmy-Jam, bed; now. Mom and Brooke need a "girlie chat"; alone", Nathan told his son as he lent down to pick him up.

"Ok Daddy. Night Mama. Night Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as Haley and Brooke kissed him good night.

"Night Brooke. Night Hales," Nathan said as he bent down to kiss Haley on the cheek he whispered, "I love you."

Haley kissed him backed. She looked up at her husband and smiled before turning back to Brooke to begin what would turn into a lengthy discussion on the Who, What, Where, Why, When and How of Tree Hill. Well that was the idea; the conversation however only ever really focussed on two maybe three or sometimes four people; Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Lucas Eugene Scott, Lindsey Evelyn Strauss and sometimes Brooke Penelope Davies, herself.

"So what does Peyton say about you having a kid in the house full time?" Haley asked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her but I'm sure she'll be cool with it; she loves kids," Brooke told Haley with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Did you just say you haven't been able to get hold of Peyton?" Haley enquired.

"Erm yeah, why?" Brooke asked this was a fairly odd question as Peyton was often hard to get in contact with, seeing as she owned her own record label.

"Oh it's probably nothing, it's just that Lucas isn't home and I can't get a hold of him either."

"Haley James-Scott! You're not saying what I think you're saying."

"Depends on what you think I'm saying."

"That they're, you know… together."

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know either but I hope they are."

"You really mean that? ' Cause I thought well you know…"

"Oh no, me and Luc are just good friends. I mean, I love him but, not like that. Anyway, I've been the Lindsey between Lucas and Peyton and it's not a good place to be. Peyton's my best friend, I just want her happy, I want the old P. Sawyer back as does she, as do other people and if Lucas is the person to bring back her then, I want nothing more than the two of them together."

"That's mighty big of you Brooke Davies." Haley said as she pulled Brooke into a one-armed hug and smiled. "You're right you know, he is the only one who can bring her back and she's the only one who can bring him back. When it comes to the two of them I guess all that any of us want is to have the Lucas and Peyton we know and love and to have the Lucas and Peyton that love each other."


	3. Fairytale Of New York

Chapter 3 – Fairytale Of New York

Peyton stepped off the plane and immediately began to shiver, 'Man, New York sure is cold in November' she thought. She climbed down the stairs clutching her bag next to her. Quickly across the tarmac she went to find shelter and warmth inside the terminal building. When she entered the building Peyton quickly ran up the stairs and placed her bag on a nearby chair. Out of the bag she pulled out a warm jacket, which she immediately put on to, protect her barely covered shoulders from the cold winter air that was blowing through an open window. When she turned on her cell phone she was immediately bombarded by text and voicemail messages all off Brooke. Peyton decided to call her as she walked towards her flight's baggage collection point.

"Hey Brooke, its Peyton, everything ok?"

"Hey P. Sawyer I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. I'm at Haley's so I'm going to put you on speakerphone," Brooke said with a little giggle and then placed the phone on the table after switching it to speakerphone.

"Hey Haley! So, what did you want to tell me so urgently Brooke?"

"Well, the adoption agency rang and I'm going to have a meeting with them to discuss how it went with Angie and when I may be able to adopt for real!"

"Wow Brooke that's really great but erm… could you teach this one to sleep? I'm not sure the Amy Winehouse look really suits me. "

"Ha-ha hilarious (!)"

"Peyton, where are you? Are you ok?" Haley asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"I'm fine Hales. I'm in New York. I'm meeting that guy Mia found tomorrow morning."

"That's great Peyton, I hope it goes well."

"Yeah, call us afterwards and tell us everything." Brooke interrupted.

"Yeah definitely," Haley quickly said so Peyton couldn't say anything back to Brooke, she really had to ask her this question, and Peyton could tell that she did with the way she asked. "Peyton, you wouldn't, by any chance, happen to know where Lucas is."

Peyton took a deep breath before telling both of her friends of the encounter she had had with Lucas earlier that night. It took her about five minutes to finish, with Haley and Brooke using all the right reactions at all the right moments. Afterwards there was a moment's silence before Haley said, "I told you so."

"Yeah you did," Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

The three women then began giggling and laughing until Brooke suddenly stopped to ask Peyton,

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go and meet this guy tomorrow then call Lucas and then take it from there I guess." Peyton replied quite distantly she hadn't really thought about it, she'd been too wrapped up in the entire goings on. She also hadn't realised that she was now standing within a few feet of the tall glass exit doors. There was also something else that she was in a few feet of, someone else…

"Guys, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow…" Peyton breathed before ending the call and running forward into his arms, his strong arms that had once held her so tightly, and his arms that once they made contact with her made all her fears and pains leave her almost immediately. "Lucas… you're here… I… I can't believe it!"

"Yeah I'm here Blondie! And I'm here to stay." Lucas said into Peyton's curls before placing his hands around her waist and lifting her up whilst kissing her lightly before deepening the kiss and placing Peyton back on the ground and cupping her head in his hands.

The two then wrapped their hands around each other's waist before walking out of the airport. Neither could ever have thought it possible to be this in love.


	4. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Chapter 4 – So How Come You're Here?

"Morning Jimmy Jam. Come on, its time to get up for school." Haley said as she bent down to kiss Jamie on his forehead.

"Mama, I don't want to go to school," Jamie whined as he wiped sleep out of his eyes.

"Why not? Come on, Uncle Skillz is going to come and get you and Lily today at 1 o'clock from school because you finish early and me, Dad and Aunt Karen are all working." Haley said as she sat on her son's bed.

"I know but seeing as Lily and I only have half a day of school couldn't we just miss it and go out with Uncle Skillz straight away?"

"Come on Jamie, it'll be the holidays before you know it yeah? Now hurry up and get ready or your Daddy is going to have eaten all of the waffles."

"We're having waffles?! Mama will you make Dad save me at least three?"

"Three? Sure. But you got to hurry up and get ready first." Haley said as she left her son's room only to meet her husband on the landing.

"Morning, I missed you last night," Nathan said as he pressed his lips tightly against Haley's.

"Yeah, you too. Brooke and I had a lot to talk about last night." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Nathan said as he pulled Haley in for another kiss.

Haley was about to begin to tell her husband about what his brother had been up to last night but she noticed Jamie walk out of his room so thought better of it. "I'll tell you later," she murmured.

"Oh that good huh?" Nathan joked as he ran his hand through Jamie's hair messing it up.

"Dad I've just done my hair!" Jamie said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh you had sorry J I hadn't realised," Nathan said in a mock apologetic voice.

"Daddy you better run," Jamie said as menacingly as he could (it didn't work) before charging at Nathan.

Haley looked on and laughed as father and son rolled around on the floor.

Back in New York Lucas and Peyton were waking up together in a hotel that was situated just off Times Square.

"Morning gorgeous girl," Lucas said with a smile before turning over to face Peyton.

"Morning beautiful boy," Peyton smirked as she kissed Lucas. "Luc, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, fire away," Lucas trying to keep the worry out of his face and voice.

"So, how come you're here? I'm glad you are, don't get me wrong it's, well, what made you change your mind?"

Lucas did not answer immediately; instead he went to his suitcase and picked out a white envelope. "I came back because what is inside this envelope made me realise what is inside my heart," he said as gave Peyton the envelope.

"Is this the one I gave you?" she asked slightly confused.

"Open it and see," Lucas replied.

Peyton took the envelope in one hand and opened it with the other hand. "It's a little heavier than I remember," she commented as she took out two pieces of paper.

"I added something of my own," Lucas said as he studied Peyton's face carefully, searching for her reaction.

Peyton took the first piece of paper. It was a photograph of her and Lucas at the Honeygrove Prom 5 years ago. She then turned it over in her hands and read what she had scribbled on the back before giving the envelope to Lucas, 'Me and Lucas at the Honeygrove Prom (perfect night); I love you P x'. Peyton handed the photograph to Lucas before looking at the second piece of paper. This piece of paper was a picture Peyton had drawn herself; it showed an engagement ring's shine being covered by her hand. Once again she turned it over to read what she had scribbled on the back, 'When you asked I said someday. Someday is today, tomorrow and every other day. P x.'

Lucas turned Peyton's head to face his lightly with his left index finger, the two then shared an intimate kiss before Lucas once again handed Peyton the envelope so she could see what he had added. Peyton carefully pried open the envelope before pulling out what looked like a wad of plain A4 paper stapled together. Lucas noticed Peyton's confused expression; he smiled as he turned the papers over to show her the 'cover'.

"Lucas Scott," Peyton read out-loud. "Erm Luc, what is this?"

"Open it and see," Lucas said as if that was the most obvious thing to do.

Peyton did so. She read the first page, this wasn't just a wad of plain paper no, this was the first two chapter of Lucas' third novel! Peyton could not help but laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked slightly offended.

"Nothing. It's just really sweet that's all," Peyton said but as Lucas did not seem thoroughly convinced she added, "Lucas, hey, I really appreciate it, thanks," before kissing him passionately to confirm this.

"You better," Lucas said jokingly before saying, "We're going to have to get going soon if you're going to be at the café on time to meet that guy on time."

"Oh no, I don't have to be there until two, which gives us at least… an hour and a half," Peyton said playfully with a slightly seductive smile.

"I know so I thought we could have a look round the city… unless you had a better idea?"

"Well I did have one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two giggled slightly before kissing and making out passionately and intimately. They had missed this closeness and intimacy that the two had only ever shared with each other.


	5. Family Portrait

Chapter 5-You're My What?

"Jamie, Lily, o'er here dudes!" Skillz called across the yard to the two kids.

"Uncle Skillz!" Jamie shouted as he ran and jumped at Skillz.

"Hey Jamie. How's it goin'?"

"It's cool."

"Hey Lily. You ok?" Skillz asked as he noticed the mini-brunette finally reach where he was standing.

"Hi Skillz. I'm fine, I guess," Lily replied glumly.

"You don't sound it. Why don't you tell me all 'bout it? I'm quite good wi' advice you know," Skillz said as he put Jamie on the ground and looked at the little girl with an encouraging smile.

"Uncle Skillz can we go and get ice cream please?" Jamie asked before Lily could answer Skillz.

"That's a real good idea. I mean ice cream always makes me better 'bout ma self when I'm down. Wha' you think Lily? You can tell us what's wrong on the way."

"Sure." Lily replied.

Skillz climbed into the front of his dark blue SUV after letting Jamie and Lily in the back.

"So c'mon Lil', spill," Skillz said before starting the car and turning out of the school drive.

"Well, there's this boy in my class and I kind of like him but I don't think he likes me but I really want him to and I don't know what to do," Lily blurted out in one breath.

"What's his name?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Benji Jenkins," Lily murmured to the floor, refusing to look at anything or anyone else.

"B…B…Benji Jenkins…you like Benji? Lily you can't, he's like _the_ most popular guy in the whole of Tree Hill Elementary School and you're cool Lily, but you're just…you," Jamie said absolutely astounded. Skillz could only just stifle a laugh at the two children's conversation. Boy, did it take him back.

"I know I'm just _me _Jamie! Oh, and if you tell anyone," Lily said as she looked up and spun round death glaring both Jamie and Skillz. Skillz took this as his time to step in.

"Listen Lily, if that guy can't see how amazin' you are girl, then you don't need him right?"

"It's just that…," Lily stopped suddenly as she caught the look on Skillz's face; she quickly smiled broadly and said "Right," with a small nod of her head.

The last few minutes of the car journey was spent with Jamie and Skillz rapping and playing about, much to Lily's amusement. When the three of them reached the ice cream parlour they each wore equally broad smiles. After purchasing their large ice creams the three found a small table next to the window to sit at.

"Do either of you know where Lucas is? My mom said he text her to say that he was fine but not where he was or anything," Lily asked, obviously concerned for her brother. Skillz did not know how much Lucas people wanted to know about where he was and what he was doing, seeing as he had chosen not to disclose such information with Karen, so he chose not to participate in this conversation.

"I think I heard my mom and dad saying he was in New York with Aunt Peyton but I don't know," Jamie said with a shrug of his shoulders, he noticed however, that Lily was unconvinced so he added with a supportive smile, "I know my Uncle Lucas, he'll be fine."

Jamie looked at Skillz who gave him a nod of pride and approval.

"Ok Lucas as amazing as that was and as much as I would like a repeat I've got to go," Peyton said seriously as she checked her watch.

"I suppose you do. Can I 'drop you off'?" Lucas asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Peyton said with a smile before kissing Lucas deeply and jumping off the bed to get dressed.

After half an hour, about twenty different outfits and with 'Yeah, that one,' or 'That one looks great too, yes,' being said about fifty times (and that was just with Lucas getting ready), the two finally left their hotel room, hand in hand. Peyton had finally decided on wearing green and silver tee with black skinny jeans and high healed boots. She then wore a dark green, knee-length winter coat. Lucas had decided on a charcoal shirt which; he wore open-necked, medium denim jeans and black shoes. He then also wore a black, waist-length winter coat.

It was only a five-minute walk to the place where Peyton had arranged to meet this man. They had arrived with ten minutes to spare and had agreed that Lucas should wait with Peyton until the man came.

"Peyton, when he does turn up I'm going to hover nearby for a bit ok?" Lucas asked.

"Erm Luc, why?" Peyton asked confused.

"Just so I can make sure this man really did know Ellie, so we don't end up with another Psycho Derek on our hands."

"Lucas, I love you for caring, but I'm going to be fine, I promise. As soon as we meet I'm going to set down some ground rules, the first being: we are free to bail whenever. Ok? Just don't worry."

"I can't _not _worry, but I'll try. Listen Peyton, I'll understand if you rather I didn't, but I need to go see Lindsey – on a purely professional basis. Just to see whether she'll edit my third book, when it's finished, or not?"

"Lucas chill, it's cool. Just no making out ok?" Peyton said jokingly but as Lucas did not seem to be amused she quickly muttered sorry before changing the subject, "So what do think this dude's going to look like?"

"You don't know?"

"Well no. Mia has told him what I look like though so he can find me."

Just as Peyton said this, a tallish man wearing a large coat and hat which covered his face walked over to the couple. Peyton did not find this too weird as it was November.

"Are you Peyton Sawyer?" The man asked in a husky voice still concealing his face.

"Yeah."

"I'm the guy who knew your mother; Ellie."

"Great erm this is my boyfriend Lucas Scott." Peyton said before the two men shook hands.

"Will he be joining us Ms Sawyer?"

"Not today, he has some errands to run. It's Peyton by the way. What is your name?" Peyton said 'this is one awkward conversation' she thought.

"Ok Peyton well, we best get out the cold." The man said ignoring Peyton's question, she thought this strange but said nothing.

"Yeah sure. I'll call you when were done so we can meet up." Peyton said to Lucas as she hugged and kissed him good-bye.

Lucas watched as his girlfriend walked away. He still felt uneasy; there was something definitely 'different' about that man. After watching the two walk around the corner ahead he decided that he to should leave this spot. He also decided that he should put his worries to the back of his mind; he trusted Peyton and that for now, was going to be enough.

The man led Peyton to what appeared to be an artist's studio apartment. As she walked through the front door her eyes were met by a wide-open space. The walls were painted white and were covered in brightly coloured pieces of amazing art, the spiralling staircase was lined with shelves of vinyl records, in one corner was a small modern kitchen and dining area, in another corner was a large double bed that was covered in a patchwork quilt, a large red leather couch and 42" flat-screen-television covered the far space.

Peyton was so much in awe of how amazingly well designed the studio was she didn't even realise the man remove his coat and hat. That was until he asked, "Would you like me to take your coat?"

"Yes thanks," Peyton said as she turned to face him. "Wait you're… you're Jon Bon Jovi!"

"Erm yeah I am. That's why I was a bit weird in the street and stuff. Oh and please don't call me Jon Bon Jovi like most people do, call me John or… I guess you could call me… dad."

"Dad, why would I call you that?" Peyton asked; she knew it sounded stupid but right now she was too confused to care.

"Well Peyton, there's only one way to say it but erm… I'm your dad." John said as he tried to put an arm around Peyton.

However, she shrugged it away shouting, "You're my what? A creepy old rock star with one weird imagination yes, but you are _not my_ father! My dad is Larry Sawyer! He is the man who has been there for me when my mom Anna died; he was even there for me when Ellie died! If you were my father you would have been there."

"Peyton, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I wanted to be but your mom Ellie didn't want me there."

"No that's not right. Ellie would not have kept me from my father unless he was murderer or something and you're not a murderer… are you?!" Peyton screamed absolutely beside herself with rage and showing no signs of calming down.

"No of course I'm not a murderer. I am an old rock star yes; that's why Ellie kept you from me. She was one of my groupies, we had a one-night stand and she got pregnant with you… Peyton I didn't even know about you properly until she died."

"Well, why wait till now to contact me?!"

"Because I'm a confused old fool that had no idea what I should with knowing I had a daughter…"

"… and a son."

"You know about a Derek?"

"Yeah, he and Lucas rescued me from a psycho pretending to be him of course you'd know all about that if you were my father (!)"

"Peyton how can I prove to you that I am your father? All I have is my word. Please just sit down so we can talk. We have 23 years of events to catch up on."

Peyton looked at this man properly for the first time, his scraggy blonde hair kept on falling into his old and tired-looking face much to his annoyance. His lean body was wearing an old band shirt, it was impossible to tell which band as the colours on the shirt were so washed out, his bottom half was covered in the most ripped pair of jeans Peyton had ever seen and finally his feet wore a red pair of chucks. She sighed deeply as the man's appearance registered in her mind. She then thought of Derek, her brother and what he had told her 'No Fear.'

"Fine, I'll let you talk on two accounts one: I can use your phone to call Lucas to say I will be later than expected and two: I'm free to bail whenever. Deal?"

"Deal," John said as he showed Peyton to his sofa. "I don't know where to begin," he said as they both sat down on the sofa with hot mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Well I usually find the beginning is pretty good place." Peyton joked as she turned to look at John.

"I was on tour and I'd just done a gig, it was one of the wildest gigs I've ever done to this day, unforgettable. I was so happy with how the show had gone I asked everyone and I mean _everyone_, groupies, stage managers, stylists, you get the idea, well I asked them all back to our tour bus for drinks. As you can imagine one drink turned into ten and your mother and I ended up… together. Anyway five years ago I got told by one of my new groupies that one of my old groupies had died cancer she said. I asked the girl if she knew her name she said 'Yeah, I don't know her surname but her first was definitely Ellie, short for Elizabeth.' I straightaway knew whom she meant so I did a bit of digging and found out about you. I found out that your birthday is 1st July 1988, you live in Tree Hill with your adoptive father Larry Sawyer and you lived with your adoptive mom Anna Sawyer until she died when you were nine and I also now know that you have a boyfriend called Lucas Scott."

"I also own my own record label: Red Bedroom Records, it's kind of just starting off. But the rest is certainly true except for the fact that I live with my best friend Brooke who has her own fashion label: Clothes Over Bro.'s and she is also waiting to adopt." Peyton told John.

"Wow Peyton that's really great. I'd like to hear more about your friends at some point but I really have to ask you to go I'm sorry. I'm touring Europe from tomorrow so I really need to start getting packed so I don't miss my flight. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. We'll be able to stay in touch though?"

"Yeah of course we will, here's my cell number," John said with a smile as he handed Peyton a piece of paper, before taking Peyton's mug from her and putting both his and hers in the dishwasher. He then walked over to his closet to collect Peyton's coat and bag for her. As the two walked to the front door neither said anything they just nodded and smiled at each other before Peyton walked out through the front door and onto the cold New York street. She walked up onto the main street before reaching for her cell and dialling Lucas' number.

"Hey Lucas, it's me. Sorry I took so long it's just I found out something that needed a lot of discussion."

"Hey, it's ok. I got held up at Lindsey's anyway… Nothing happened don't worry, we just had a few things to sort out too, which we have so I'm all yours for the night."

"Sounds great. I was thinking we could maybe meet up in Central Park for a bit of a walk and talk?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then bye. I love you."

"You too, bye."


	6. Hallelujah

Chapter 6 – You Did What?

"Hello, this is Brooke Davies. Who is speaking please?"

"Brooke. It's Chase. Listen I've done something really bad, I need your help."

Brooke was shocked at this news and confused; Chase her ex-boyfriend, a guy she still liked, a guy who was a… goody goody, was now calling her and telling her he needed her help? "Erm… Hey Chase look I'm sure it's not that bad can you hold on I've got another call."

"I guess but can you hurry, I'm on borrowed time here."

"Hello, this is Brooke Davies. Who is speaking please?"

"Brooke. It's Mouth. Listen Chase has done something really bad, I need your help."

"Ok Mouth erm where are you?"

"The hospital."

"I'll be right there." Brooke said as she ran to grab her car keys and her coat. What on earth was going on?

"Chase what have you done? Mouth just called and asked me to meet him at the hospital?"

"Look Brooke it was an accident ok… I…"

"I know you're not the greatest talker but, could you just spit it out… Mouth is in a state."

"I… ran Millicent over by accident on my way to tell you I was back. The cops came and arrested me and the paramedics came and took Millicent away, they said she was in a bad way and Mouth came and found out what happened and… well, he hates me."

Brooke stopped at a red light and looked at her phone in disbelief. Was she hearing right? Chase had ran Millicent over? Mouth hated Chase? What on earth was going on?

"You did what!? Chase look, I'll call my lawyer and get her to come over to you. She's one of the best in the business. Just don't worry. I'm going to meet Mouth at the hospital and check everything out ok? It's going to be ok. I promise."

"Thank you Brooke. It means everything. Good-bye."

"Bye." Brooke breathed loudly as she stopped at another red light at the crossroads next to the hospital. This was all happening too quickly; it was too confusing. She needed someone to just give her the facts as they were and then some advice; she needed Peyton and where was Peyton? She was away in New York. 'Typical' Brooke thought but quickly regretted it. Peyton was dealing with some stuff of her own right now so Brooke would just have to do the same.

"Excuse me I'm looking for…" Brooke was unable to finish her sentence however as she was suddenly met with the tear-stained face of Mouth.

"Oh Brooke…" Mouth began but couldn't finish as fresh tears began to fall rapidly down his face. Brooke gave him the most reassuring smile she could manage before pulling Mouth close to her body and whispering into his hair, 'It's ok Mouth. I'm here, you just cry.'

The two slowly walked over to the seats in the waiting room and sat down. They sat there together for what could have been days but was only an hour or two before a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Groves," a man in his mid-fifties said as he out-stretched a wrinkled hand to both Mouth and Brooke as they introduced themselves. He carried a brown clipboard, which he consulted before saying, "As you may have worked out, I am treating Millicent, are either of you relatives?"

"Erm no. We've contacted her parents but they can't get here until tomorrow. Mouth is her boyfriend and I'm her boss and friend," Brooke answered as Mouth looked as if he might throw up if he opened his mouth.

"Ok well when they get here you need to let me know so I can update them on their daughter's condition."

"Well, can you tell us how she is? In case her parents contact us for information."

"Of course," the doctor smiled kindly as he perched on the coffee table in front of Brooke and Mouth, "Millicent is, at the moment, stable however we are going to need to operate, soon as she has suffered severe injuries to her head, neck and back. I am very sorry. Millicent appears strong so there are no apparent reasons why she should not pull through however, this doesn't mean you shouldn't prepare yourself for the worst."

What little colour was left in Mouth's face left immediately at these words. He just sat a stared into space, not responding to anything, not even the appearance of Haley, Nathan and Skillz.

The five each just sat in silence and waited. Haley had long ago tried and failed to make conversation. No one knew what to say or do so they all just followed Mouth's example and sat in silence; waiting for what? No one knew.

"Boo!" Lucas shouted playfully as he squeezed Peyton's waist from behind.

"Luc, you scared me!" Peyton said in mock anger as she turned around in Lucas' hands and kissed him.

"I thought you said we going to walk and talk? Not that I'm complaining."

"Good and we are going to walk and talk, I'm just glad to see you that's all."

Lucas looked at Peyton and realised that there was something playing on her mind. He put his hands on either side of her beautifully worried face so she couldn't turn away or avoid giving him an answer.

"What's on your mind Peyton?" Lucas said as he searched her deep green eyes with his deep blue ones searching for an answer. Just as Lucas had prepared for Peyton attempted to turn her head away but she was unable to.

"It's complicated, well actually it isn't, it's really simple and I think that's what makes it complicated. Does that make any sense?" Peyton asked as her eyes began to fill with tears. It broke Lucas' heart to see her cry so he held her as close and as tightly into his body as he could. The two stood together for at least ten minutes. Lucas carefully stroked Peyton's golden curls as she cried softly into his muscular arms. As Peyton's tears finally began to subside Lucas put an arm around her slender waist and the two began to walk slowly towards the path, which they had momentarily left. After a few minutes Peyton suddenly began to tell Lucas all that had happened in John's flat.

When Peyton had finished Lucas guided her to the side of the path and once again held her.

"Peyton I…" Lucas stopped he didn't know what he was meant to say, didn't know what he could say so he just held onto Peyton and said, "I love you. I'm here for you. No matter what."

"I know and I love you too. I need you Lucas. I need you to tell me what to do," Peyton said as her teary eyes searched Lucas' face for some sort of reaction or emotion.

"You are going to come back to our hotel room with me and then you are going to lie in my arms and cry as many tears as you need to before falling asleep. Then tomorrow we are going to wake up and you're going to feel better, if you don't then you can ring up Brooke to have the "longest girlie gossip" ever."

Peyton smiled at Lucas, he could always make her feel better.

"You have an amazing smile you know, it suits you, you should wear it more often." Lucas said before kissing her on her forehead and guiding her out of the park in the direction of their hotel. The walk home was a silent one. As the two entered their room Peyton looked at Lucas and said, "I will, Lucas."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he removed their coats and hung them up.

"Wear my smile more often," Peyton said as she smiled and sat on the large double bed furnished with blood red pillows with a large patterned quilt to match.

"Good," Lucas said as he too smiled and lay next to Peyton on the bed. " Listen, can I tell you something and you have to promise you will hear me out."

"Sure Lucas, you can tell me anything, you know that," Peyton said as she leaned back to lay Lucas' strong chest before taking his hands so she could play with his fingers whilst he spoke.

"I don't want to marry you… I mean I do _want_ to marry you, I love you so much but I don't want to marry you like this no, this time I want us to do it properly. These past few days have made me realise that. I love you Peyton and you are so special, what we have is so special, I just want the day that we finalise that in front of our world to be just as special you know, not some little ceremony in a casino chapel in Vegas. So long as we're married I don't care how it happens, I just think you deserve the most amazing day you can possibly have."

Peyton sat up and leaned over Lucas' face and kissed him passionately, their tongues roamed lovingly yet with a heated urgency within each other's mouths.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, you know," Peyton smirked quite breathless.

"I know… but I just like to be told," Lucas joked.

"Well, that explains a lot," Peyton joked back.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, everything was perfect, they were finally together, finally in love.


	7. Disenchanted Lullaby

Chapter 7-You Did Your Best?

"Brooke, what am I going to do?" Mouth as suddenly as he turned his red tear stained face to face his friends that sat in chairs that almost en-circled him.

"What are you going to do if what?" Brooke said slightly stunned at the sudden break in the silence.

"What am I going to do if…if she…if she doesn't make it?" Mouth said turning his face away from Brooke's as more tears rolled down his face. Brooke did not know how to answer Mouth so she just took him in her arms and cradled him. Haley noticed that this question had obviously been long playing on Mouth's mind so she placed her hand on his knee and gripped it hard whilst saying, "You heard the doctor, Millicent is strong, she is going to pull through and even if she doesn't, which I doubt, we are all going to be here for you, every step of the way."

Brooke and Mouth both looked appreciatively at Haley. No one new if it was the fact that Haley was a mother but somehow she always knew exactly what to say to people to cheer them up.

"Brooke, have you spoken to Peyton or Lucas yet to you know… tell them what happened?" Nathan asked he looked at Mouth face cautiously as he asked the last bit of his question.

"No, not yet. They'll probably be getting back some time tomorrow though so I call Peyton then," Brooke answered quietly before the door to the waiting room opened.

Through the door stepped a middle-aged man who was over so that his face was hidden. The man lifted his grey and balding head slightly to show his weathered tear-stained face. He took in the scene of the five young friends each sitting in silence, absorbed by their own thoughts.

"Ehem… are you Mouth?" The man asked Mouth in a low, quiet, gruff voice.

"Y… yes sir I am," Mouth stuttered as he raised his head as if it weighed a ton.

"I'm Millicent's father, Martin. I was hoping that we would meet through better terms. Millicent always spoke so highly of you. I can't believe she's g…g…g…gone," the old man's wrinkled eyes burst into tears as he shakily sat on the coffee table in front of Mouth, he dropped his head in his shaking creased hands.

"Wha…what do you mean g…gone? She…she's just through there. Through there! In her bed!" Mouth said raising his voice as he spoke and walking over to the waiting room wall only to bang on it, "The doctor said he'd tell me if anything happened. She isn't, you must have it wrong."

"I'm so sorry Mouth, I…I thought you knew…the doctor must have been on the way to tell you… I met him outside… and he told me. I'm sorry," Martin said as he turned around to face Mouth's back. Mouth turned around himself and whispered, 'I'm sorry. It's my fault. My entire fault,' as he slid slowly down the wall.

Brooke instinctively ran to Mouth and sat on the floor next to him whilst holding him against her body tightly. Haley placed her hand on Martin's knee and squeezed it tightly before breaking down in tears as soon as Nathan saw this he rushed to his wife's side to comfort her. Skillz just stood up and began to pace the room, his face wore a defined expression of shock.

After a few minutes of this, the doors once again opened. This time it was the doctor.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I can't imagine what it is you are going through right now. I want you to know that we each tried our _very _best…" Dr. Groves said solemnly.

"You did your best?" Mouth asked surprising them all, "With the greatest respect Dr. Groves but if you had done your best the girl I love would _not _be… dead."

"You loved her?" Martin asked. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same question as they each wore confused yet expectant expressions on their faces.

"Yes I did," Mouth replied with as much defiance as his tired and broken voice would allow.

"She never said…"

"That's because I never told her," Mouth interrupted as fresh tears fell down his face.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving her," Martin said as he stood up and shook both Mouth and the doctor's hands. He and the doctor then left the waiting room to discuss when Millicent's body could be released so funeral arrangements could be made and finalised.

After about thirty minutes Haley finally spoke up, "Mouth, do you mind if Nathan and I get off? It's just so we can check on Jamie and let him know."

"Sure," Mouth nodded without looking at Haley until her and Nathan where almost through the door when he asked, "How are you guys going to tell him?"

"We're going to tell him the truth. We're going to say that there was an accident and Millicent was killed so everyone's very sad because she was an amazing person. Then, we're going to say that his Uncle Mouth is especially upset because he loved Millicent very much but that all of us are here to help him to feel better. If Jamie then asks what's going to happen to Millicent now I'm going to tell him not to worry because she's gone to an amazing place where she is going to be looked after by his Uncle Keith," Nathan said matter-of-factly to Mouth before nodding and leaving with Haley.

"He's right you know dawg," Skillz said as he turned his head to look at Mouth before slapping him on the back.

"He is. We are here for you and Keith will look after Millicent just like we will look after you. For the record whether you told Millicent you love her not, she knew it," Brooke said with a reassuring smile, "I'm going to go ring Peyton and tell her, you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks guys," Mouth said giving both Skillz and Brooke a weak reassuring smile before walking to the table to make himself a cup of coffee.

#_With or wi-thout yoooou, I can't live with or wi-thout yoooou #_

"You're ring tone is With or without you?" Lucas asked Peyton mockingly as he sat up leaving her able to reach her phone to answer it.

"Well it's the one song that truly reminds me of us," Peyton said simply.

"Ok Peyton that's erm cute but I think we need to discuss other options first."

"Excuse me, but I thought I was the music genius in this room and I'm keeping it, so there."

"You're right, sorry. Don't mind me and my opinion."

"Lucas, I'm only kidding."

"I know but will you please answer that thing."

Peyton giggled slightly before reaching across Lucas's chest to answer her phone. "Hey it's Peyton. Who are you and what-do-you-want?"

"Peyton its Brooke. It's bad Peyton… really bad."

Peyton sat up abruptly at this causing Lucas to look at her questioningly. "Brooke, what is it?"

"It's Millicent. Chase accidentally ran her over. Peyton, Millicent's… d… dead." Brooke immediately began to cry. Peyton didn't know what to say so she mumbled any words of comfort that came to her before telling Brooke that she and Lucas would be on the first plane back to Tree Hill and they were.

"Taxi for Scott?" Lucas asked through the dark car's window.

"Yes," the middle-aged male taxi driver answered.

Lucas opened the door and Peyton climbed into the back of the taxi. He then, with the aid of the taxi driver, placed their entire luggage into the trunk of the car before he climbed into the back of the car next to Peyton.

"Peyton, are you planning on telling me what the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked as he turned to face her.

"Lucas, there's no easy way of saying this but M…M…Millicent is dead," Peyton said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my go'. I can't imagine what this doing to Mouth," Lucas with a shake of his head before putting his arm around Peyton and pulling her shaking body into his.

"I can't believe it you know. I mean it's weird, I hardly even knew Millicent but what I knew of her I already miss. Does that make sense?" Peyton asked Lucas as the two walked hand-in-hand up to Lucas' front door.

"Yeah it does. Why don't you call Brooke and tell her we'll meet up with them all tomorrow?" Lucas said as he placed their luggage into his living room as Peyton sat down on his cream couch.

"Couldn't we just go tonight?" Peyton asked in a small voice.

"I don't think you'd be any good to anyone right now," Lucas said caringly. He then sat down next to her and once again pulled her body into his as she buried her crying face into his strong, protective shoulder.


	8. Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 8 – See You Later (Ashes To Ashes)

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked Mouth as she inhaled deeply.

"To say good-bye to the love of my life," Mouth said a little snappier than was intended.

"Don't think of it as good-bye; think of it as, see you later," Brooke, said stretching out her free hand for Mouth to take. He did so. The two then stepped out of Brooke's house (Mouth had been staying over since Millicent's accident and Peyton had moved in with Lucas). They were met by a sombre looking man dressed in a black suit and carrying a charcoal grey top hat under his left arm.

"May offer my condolences to you both," the ageing man said to the two young adults. Brooke sensed that Mouth was about to answer the man rudely so, she gave him a quick nudge before looking at the man and saying, "Thank you we appreciate it. I take it we are going to ride in the front car with Millicent's father?"

"Yes, of course," the man replied as guided the two over to the dark coloured car and opened the door for them.

Along the way people stopped in the street whilst others stepped out of their houses. On each face was the same grim expression, just on different faces. Behind the hearse carrying Millicent's body and the car carrying Brooke, Mouth and Millicent's father Martin, were two other cars. The first car was slightly larger than the second and contained Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas and Skillz. The second contained the little of what was left of Millicent's family: her older sister Ruth, Ruth's husband, Brian and an elderly aunt called Beverly.

After a fifteen-minute car ride the convoy of black cars pulled up outside of the church. Four men dressed in black suits lifted Millicent's mahogany coffin out of the hearse and onto their shoulders before leading the procession into the church.

The service was very simple yet effective. By the time everybody was leaving the church to watch Millicent's body placed into the ground their heads were full of whatever memories they owned of Millicent. Their eyes were full of tears. Their hearts were full of sorrow, not only for the loss of Millicent, but also for the pain those close to her were feeling.

As the mourners began to gradually leave the graveside to attend the wake, there were still two figures that remained.

"Are you coming?" Lucas asked as he put his left arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Mmm…" Peyton replied whilst sniffing away her falling tears. "I'm going to walk there though, instead of taking the car."

"Ok, but I'm walking with you."

Peyton shook her head slightly as she said, " No Luc, it's fine, I need some time to think some stuff over, you know."

"I guessed, but I'm not leaving you alone, you don't have to talk, just walk; ok?"

Peyton nodded before the two turned and walked away with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. After the two had walked for fifteen minutes and they were about to enter the door into the hall where the wake was being held when Peyton turned to Lucas and said, " It's not fair Luc."

"What's not fair?"

"People always leave, yeah? Well, people always leave _me_ not _Mouth_. It's just not fair, he's never hurt anyone so why would the world hurt him?"

"I don't why Peyton, you're right it's not fair but you're also wrong."

"How?" Peyton asked surprised.

"You said people always leave _you._ _I'm not_ going to leave you _ever_. I promise," Lucas said as he pulled Peyton in close to him while she wept.

"But you did leave," she mumbled quietly.

"What?" Lucas asked shocked.

"You left me in L.A. when I needed you the most."

"Peyton you're going to have to elaborate a little," Lucas said confused, as he held Peyton tighter.

"You remember when you promised me, after your heart attack, that you would never leave me, that you came back to look into my eyes and tell me you love me. That was the one thing that I clung onto. The one thing I truly believed in. The one thing I knew more than anything you would stick to. The one thing I needed you to stick to more than anything. The one thing you did," Peyton said shaking as she tried to pull away from Lucas but he wouldn't let her.

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry I never thought of it like that. To be honest I never really thought. I was just so hurt that you hadn't said yes when I had proposed," Lucas said clinging onto Peyton as hard as he could whilst wearing an expression of both sadness and disappointment.

"I was so scared Luc. For the first time I was scared and you weren't there to save me and the reason you weren't there to save me was because it was you I was scared of an' I've never been scared of you before," Peyton breathed through her ever flowing tears.

"Why were you scared of me?!"

"Because of the way you had misunderstood me I guess. You were always the person who understood me, even more than I understood myself at times and you didn't get it at all."

"I know Peyton, you don't know how _sorry_ I am for that. But I understand now though, more than you could ever know. I love you Peyton and I'm going to promise you three things: I am never going to leave you. I will always protect you and we _will_ have always," Lucas told Peyton firmly, staring straight into her weeping eyes as his own eyes too began to weep.

"I know Lucas. I'm sorry," Peyton whispered as she jumped up and clung on Lucas' neck. "I'm sorry. It's just…with Millicent d…dying and stuff… I guess everything just kind of…"

"I know its ok. I'm glad you told me. You're fine now though yeah," Lucas asked as he tucked away one of Peyton stray hairs.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as she allowed Lucas kiss her forehead before she also allowed him to lead her into the wake.

Inside the two where both greeted by the sight of around fifty people sitting in black, motionless and silent sitting at small, circular darkly decorated tables. There were around ten of these tables altogether, each where dotted around the room. One table nearest the far rectangular buffet table was resident to Haley, Nathan and Skillz, (Mouth and Brooke were sat at the same table as Millicent's small family). Peyton and Lucas chose this table to sit at.

When the two sat down Haley, Nathan and Skillz each looked up at them and gave them a weak smile to acknowledge their arrival. Nobody spoke until at last Mouth stood up, switched off the sombre music that was playing and walked over to the microphone to begin a teary speech about Millicent.

"Millicent was a wonderful, wonderful, amazing p…p…per…s…son. She wasn't the funniest or the prettiest but she was Millicent well, to me she was and I…LOVED…HER!" Mouth began finishing loudly before breaking down into to tears and crumbling down on to the floor of the stage whilst repeatedly whispering, "She was Millicent and I love her."

Watching the scene broke the hearts of everyone in the room especially Brooke's so she ran to the stage and gathered Mouth closely into her body once more whilst rocking him back and forth. Within two minutes the other five friends had also ran onto the stage crying. If anyone had walked into the hall then they would have seen a barely touched buffet table, ten empty tables and huddle of seven twenty-three year olds each dressed in black, shaking with tears, holding on to each other as though never wanting to let go.


	9. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Chapter 9 – 'Twas The Night Before Christmas

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…"

"Stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hope that St. Nick would be there," Peyton whispered as she walked carefully into Jamie's bedroom, trying not to make a noise, "Or something like," she added with a quiet giggle at the look of humoured dismay on Lucas' face.

"You should be happy that Jamie isn't awake to hear you ruin a legendary piece of poetry," Lucas whispered in mock disgust as he placed his hands on either side of Peyton's waist, to guide her through the dimly lit room to sit beside him on Jamie's bed.

"_Me_ ruining a 'legendary piece of poetry'? What about you absolutely killing a 'legendary song' in the shower yesterday," Peyton said whilst shaking with laughter.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked slightly confused.

"Hit me bay-by one more ti-me," Peyton sang terribly.

Lucas just shook his head in embarrassment and began to tickle Peyton, forcing her to laugh loudly.

"Luc… hehe…stop…. you're going to…hehe…wake…J…Jamie," Peyton breathed between laughs.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said with a mischievous grin before allowing Peyton to lead him onto the landing and down the stairs whilst laughing loudly.

The two entered Haley and Nathan's decorated living room only to have Haley quickly shut the door behind them so their noise was kept downstairs and did not awake Jamie.

The living room certainly radiated a Christmas feel as soon as you walked into It was tastefully decorated with a large green tree in one corner, four almost full stockings hung on the mantelpiece each labelled, Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Deb. You could however tell that a child lived in the house as the tree was mainly decorated with decorations Jamie had obviously made at school, these home-made decorations could also be found in most rooms in the large house, hanging off picture frames, standing up on small tables.

"Guys, what is so funny?" Brooke asked her friends as they squished onto the couch she and Mouth were occupying.

Peyton took a few deep breaths to compose herself before saying, "It's just that when we were upstairs I…" She could not however finish her sentence as she had begun laughing loudly again.

"I'm not sure I want to know guys," Brooke giggled as she looked at the laughing couple. Soon however the sight of the two had everybody laughing along with them. It took at least a half-hour for everybody to calm down to a state where they could at last start a proper conversation.

"Hehe… so guys, who's for a glass of wine or beer?" Haley asked fanning away her tears of laughter with her hand. Everyone who wanted beer raised their hand in the air so Haley could count them.

"So, that's everybody except Brooke?" she asked checking her information was correct. When she discovered that it was she turned to walk through the door into the hall and then into the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, I'll give you a hand," Peyton called as loudly as she dared.

(In The Kitchen) "So how's it going?" Haley asked Peyton as she pulled four bottles of beer out of her large silver refrigerator.

"It's great yeah, I mean we've almost finished your album and a got a fresh stack of a hundred demos this morning. So much for having two weeks off (!)" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah but what-are-you-gonna-do? How are things going with you and Lucas, I mean you've been together for what six weeks? Not to mention you've been living together for about four weeks," Haley asked as she reached for a tray to put all of the drinks on.

"It's going really great Hales, I'm really happy, happier than I've been in a long time," as Peyton said this, her smile grew larger until her cheeks hurt to wear it.

"Good Peyton, I'm really happy for you guys, it's about time you guys figured it out. Just promise you'll take care of yourselves," Haley said giving her friend a quick nod and a large smile before walking into the living room with the tray.

"I promise Haley," Peyton said before she followed Haley into the living room.

(At The Same Time In The Living Room) "So, how's it going?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"It's good yeah, I've officially started my third novel, my second one should be ready for release in a couple of months and I've got a good feeling about this year's team," Lucas smiled.

"How are things going with you and Peyton, I mean you've been together for what six weeks? Not to mention you've been living together for about four weeks," Brooke asked hardly able to hold back the eagerness in her voice.

"It's perfect, I'm so happy, happier than I've been in a long time," Lucas said before shaking his head slightly as he laughed.

"Great Luc, we're really happy for you guys. Just look after yourselves ok?" Nathan said whilst reaching over to pat his brother on his back.

"Ok Nate," Lucas said as Haley and Peyton entered the living room.

"I come with alcohol!" Haley said in a sing - song voice that only made everybody smile even more. After everybody had collected their drinks from the tray the conversation soon turned to what everybody would like off 'Santa Claus'. This conversation led to more laughing especially when Brooke announced she would like a chubby baby girl with brown hair, green eyes and a cute button nose ("because they grow on trees," Nathan had remarked not unkindly).

At half eleven Lucas and Peyton both remarked on the time and stood up to leave, much to a drunken Brooke's annoyance.

"You guys can't go, the fun was only just beginning," Brooke slurred as she wagged a finger at Peyton.

"Yeah but if we don't go now Santa Claus won't come will he? And I want presents," Peyton said as she lowered her face to be on the same level as Brooke's.

"I suppose I'd better go too, come on Mouth," Brooke said with a shrug as she rose from the couch.

Within fifteen minutes Brooke and Mouth were entering one cab whilst Peyton and Lucas entered another.


	10. Merry Christmas Everyone

Chapter 10 – Merry Christmas Everyone!

"Merry Christmas," Lucas said as he watched Peyton next to him begin to wake up.

"Merry Christmas," Peyton said with a yawn before kissing her boyfriend. "Luc, you do realise it's like four am."

"Yeah. Shall we go and see what Santa Claus left in our stockings?" Lucas asked with a childish gleam in his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton said as she got out bed before running out of their bedroom childishly calling over her shoulder, "Race ya!"

"Mommy, Daddy. IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jamie shouted as he bounced on his parent's bed.

"It sure is Jamie. Are you ready to see what Santa Claus left you?" Nathan asked with yawn as he sat up and smiled at his smiling son.

"Yeah, come on Daddy, come on Mommy, we got to go!" Jamie shouted continuing to bounce and pull at his parent's pyjama sleeves.

"Well, if James Lucas Scott says we've got to go, we've got to go," Haley said also smiling before she and Nathan followed a running Jamie down their stairs and into the living room.

"Mouth, get up, get up," Brooke said excitedly as she ran into Mouth's bedroom.

"What? Why?" Mouth asked in a tired and confused voice.

"Why?! Because it's CHRISTMAS!" Brooke shouted.

"Oh yeah… Merry Christmas," Mouth said completely bewildered.

"Come on, we've got to go check our stockings."

"Brooke, it's half four in the morning, our stockings are still going to be there at a more reasonable time of say, nine."

"Please Mouth, I want to go open my presents now and it wouldn't be the same without you," Brooke said giving Mouth large puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! Let's go," Mouth said with a smile of defeat making Brooke jump and clap before she hurried into their living room.

By the time Lucas had ran into his and Peyton's beautifully decorated living room she was already kneeling on floor by the hearth jumping up and down like an excited three-year-old. He loved seeing her so happy and full of life, he loved that it was him who made her feel like this, he loved her.

"Finally (!) Can you hurry up and sit down so we can open our presents please?!" Peyton said happily.

"Peyton you do realise you're twenty-three not three don't you?" Lucas asked with a smile as he walked over to the mahogany fireplace to collect their stockings.

"Luc, it is Christmas, everybody is three years old at Christmas," Peyton said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway you're the one who woke up at FOUR O'CLOCK."

"True, now who's going to open theirs first?" Lucas asked still grinning broadly as he sat down next to Peyton, stockings in hand.

When Nathan and Haley walked into their living room it appeared as if a wrapping paper bomb had exploded. After searching for about five minutes they eventually found their son underneath a particularly large pile of snowman wrapping paper with his eyes glued to a game 'Santa' had brought him.

"Hey, Jamie, there you are. Who got you that?" Haley asked as she sat on one side of her son and her husband sat on the other.

"Santa," Jamie replied in a monotone, not taking his eyes of the game. At this both his parents looked at each other and mouthed 'Skillz'.

"Shall we see what Santa brought for Mom and Dad?" Nathan asked. His only reply was a slight shrug of Jamie's shoulders making both he and Haley laugh.

A few hours later Deb entered the living room armed with video camera and even more presents.

"Come on Mouth, I want to open our presents!" Brooke said pulling Mouth onto the floor next to the fireplace.

"Ok, ok, here you go," Mouth said as he handed Brooke her blood red stocking with her name embroidered on it.

***

"Jamie, hurry up we need to get to Aunt Karen's!" Haley called up the stairs to her son as Nathan got into their car and started the engine.

"Brooke, hurry up we need to get to Karen's," Mouth called as he smoothed out the white, open-neck shirt he had chosen to wear with black trousers and black shoes.

"Chill out Mouth, I'm here what-do-you think?" Brooke as she twirled around. She was wearing a fitted, knee-length, halter-neck blood red dress that looked stunning on her.

"I think you look beautiful but aren't you going to freeze, I mean it is December."

"I know its December Mouth, I mean it is Christmas. Anyway I'm wearing a jacket, see?"

"Perfect now can we go?"

"Yeah, I want to see what everyone thought of their presents."

"Peyton, hurry up we need to get to my mom's," Lucas said to his closed bedroom door.

"I'm coming just give me a minute, I'm just finishing my make-up," Peyton said back with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Peyton, you're beautiful anyway," Lucas said slightly exasperated. He was wearing black shoes, dark denim jeans and a blue shirt which reflected his eyes beautifully he wore it open-necked and with its long sleeves rolled up, it had been given to him by Brooke for Christmas. He also carried a black suit jacket with him and a blue grey striped scarf for when he was outside. On his left wrist he wore a silver watch, with a black leather strap that Peyton had bought him for Christmas. After checking this he closed his eyes in slight frustration; they were already ten minutes late. He opened his eyes when he heard the creek of their bedroom door.

"Peyton…you look…" Lucas breathed as his blue eyes took in Peyton's stunning appearance. Her slim figure was draped in a beautiful strapless, knee-length, deep green coloured dress and plain black high heeled shoes. Around her neck, he noticed that she wore the silver and diamond heart pendant he had given her. It hung even more elegantly than he had imagined when purchasing it.

"Ok?" Peyton asked slightly nervous.

Instead of responding verbally, Lucas wrapped his strong arms around Peyton's waist and pulled her into a deeply passionate and intimate kiss. He then removed his lips from hers and began kissing along her neck and jaw line whilst also gently walking her back into their bedroom.

It was not until Lucas was laid on top of her that Peyton fully realised what was happening. She allowed it to continue, running her hands beneath Lucas' shirt and along his spine. Until she managed to catch a glimpse of the time on Lucas' watch as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Lucas…" she breathed "Luc…we can't do this right now…we're going to be late."

"Come on…it doesn't matter if we're a little late…and you look really hot…it'd be a crime not to," Lucas said as he looked at Peyton in a playfully seductive way before breathing into her ear, "You know you want to" and resuming kissing her neck and chest.

"Fine but you can tell you're mom why we are late," Peyton said as she lent in to begin kissing her boyfriend.

"Maybe, we should do this later," Lucas said as he climbed of the bed and offered Peyton his hand to help her stand and smooth herself down.

"You're probably right and now we have an excuse to escape early if it becomes necessary." Peyton said as she reached for black coat with her free hand, her other hand was safely entwined within Lucas'.

"Yeah and what makes you think we're going to need to escape?" Lucas asked closing and locking their front door with his free hand.

"Lucas, I have had enough experience with the Scott family to know that something dramatic is going to happen when they all get together." Peyton said simply making Lucas smile and ask, "Even if it's the good ones?"

"Ooooh, especially if it's the good ones." Peyton said with a slight gleam in her eye as Lucas pulled out of their drive way and drove the ten minute drive to Karen's house.


	11. Mistletoe And Wine

Chapter 11 – Mistletoe And Wine

"Better late than never I guess. Merry Christmas son," Karen said warmly as she opened her front door only to be met by her son and his girlfriend.

"Hi mom. We erm, got held up," Lucas said sheepishly with a quick glance at Peyton before hugging his mom tightly.

"Say no more. I'm just glad to have you both here come in, everyone's in the living room," Karen said as she stood back to allow the young couple in, "It's great to see you Peyton. Merry Christmas!" Karen cheerfully added as she hugged the young blonde.

"You to! Karen this place looks great," Peyton said commenting on the tasteful decorations. Some too had obviously been hand-made, most probably by Lily, "Here this is a small token from Lucas and I" Peyton said as she handed Karen a bottle of red wine. Before Karen could thank her however, an excited Jamie and Lily dragged an amused Peyton into the well decorated living room.

Here she was welcomed by Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Mouth, Deb, Andy, Junk, Fergie and a slightly _over_ excited Brooke.

"P. Sawyer how nice of you to join us hehe," Brooke said as she put an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, better late than never," Andy said as he walked over to Peyton to take her coat.

"That's what Karen said," Peyton smiled "Erm, Luc and I got caught up. But we are here now and I must say I am rather thirsty."

"Way ahead of you Peyton," Deb said as she handed Peyton a glass of white wine.

"Thanks Deb. How are you?" Peyton asked as she gratefully grasped the glass and took a sip "That's really nice" She commented.

"It's a Jacob's Creek should be good. Not that I'd really know, I've cut down." Deb said quite solemnly but before the atmosphere could be brought down too much Karen was calling everyone into the large dining room for the wonderfully prepared meal.

The conversation flowed well and after Lucas and Peyton cleverly diverted questions about their relationship, soon turned to Brooke's plans for adopting.

"Well, I was supposed to have a meeting Carol coming up to two months ago now, but that didn't exactly happen," Brooke said with a quick sideward glance at Mouth before continuing, "So, we decided to postpone it until after the holidays and I should be meeting up with her on January 5th." Brooke's glee at this news was obvious to everyone in the room. They all congratulated her individually during the rest of the delicious meal Karen had slaved over during the last two days. Blood, sweat and tears had never tasted so scrumptious.

When everyone had practically licked their plates clean Deb, Peyton and Karen began to tidy and clean away the table. Peyton had protested when Karen had begun to wash the dishes so the two had reached the compromise that the three should do it together. It was not that Karen particularly enjoyed washing dishes but she couldn't bring herself to pass up the chance to quiz Peyton on her relationship with Lucas.

"So I noticed that how you and Lucas managed not to tell us much about where you guys are at," Karen said as nonchalantly and conversationally as she could. Peyton however, picked up on Karen's genuine interest and concern for the young couple. She missed having a mom to talk like this with. Peyton also, noticed the pricking up of Deb's ears.

"Well, you know, not much to tell," Peyton replied vaguely.

"Oh, so that's how it is? I'll just have to give that Spanish Inquisition then," Karen said jokingly.

"I'm ready, but I hope this means Deb and I can quiz you about Andy?" Peyton said with Deb nodding in agreement.

"Fine, you wash, I'll dry, Deb you can put away," Karen said with a smile on her face she had forgotten how much she really did enjoy Peyton's company and Deb's for that matter.

"Who wants to play a game?" Brooke asked with a mischievous grin as she walked into the packed living room.

"Well, that depends on what game you were thinking of," Lucas said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr Lucas Sawyer," Brooke said making the room giggle slightly, "I dare you to…"

"To, what? Brooke?" Lucas said smiling at what she had called him whilst preparing himself for the worst. He still hadn't forgotten the last dare of Brooke's that had involved him. Though it was for Peyton to kiss him and he wouldn't mind doing that again.

"You to...knock on every door on this street and sing at least one Christmas carol…alone," when Brooke said this the whole room turned to Lucas and burst into laughter.

"Oh, this will be good Lucas can't sing to save his life!" Haley said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, his singing is worse than my dancing," Nathan commented.

"Oh honey, nothing is _that_ bad," Haley pointed out. These remarks only made everybody laugh and smile even more.

Within a few moments of this loud and joyful noise being created Deb, Karen and Peyton were each stood at the door wearing equally confused expressions.

"What's going on in here then? Anyone would think that you were a pack of hyenas," Peyton joked as she walked to sit beside Lucas on the couch. When she noticed he was the only person not laughing she asked him what he'd done.

"Me? I haven't done any thing…yet," Lucas answered as he stood up.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked with eyebrows raised and a smile on her face, "What are you up to?"

"Brooke has dared me to sing carols to the neighbourhood and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Lucas looked around the room with defiance before collecting his coat and exiting through the front door.

"Ok, but if anyone asks we don't know you!" Peyton called through the laughing that had caught her at last. The living room quickly emptied as everyone ran to huddle inside Karen's porch. Jamie and Lily were both in their pyjamas by now so kept in close to their mother's for warmth.

"Hey buddy, I wondered where you'd got to," Brooke said as she walked to stand at Mouth's side in the porch. Lucas had completed his task well and everyone was discussing the highlights of his 'adventure' in the living room. Brooke had however noticed Mouth's absence and had found him alone in the porch staring at something only he could see.

"Hey, why are you in there with everyone?" Mouth queried as he saw Brooke approach his side. He put an arm around her and was glad when she didn't pull away.

"Because you're out here," Brooke replied simply, "What's on your mind Marvin McFadden?"

"Life, the Universe and everything," Mouth replied with a slight smile. He was happy that Brooke cared.

"…and the number 42?" Brooke asked and when Mouth looked at her slightly confused she merely replied, "I've been known to read Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy you know; one of my 'geeky pleasures'. Hey, Mouth, I need to tell you something."

"What is Chase back and you want me to move out?" Mouth asked as jokingly as he possibly could, "You know he has been known to run people over (?)"

"No that's not it, not at all; you remember the time capsule we made?" Brooke began, "My entry in particular?"

"When you took your top off? How could I forget?" Mouth joked his mood seemed to lightening slightly.

"…I was thinking more about what I said rather than…did," Brooke said very slightly irritated.

"You said all kinds of stuff Brooke. I'm sorry but I really do…n't remember," as Mouth said this it was obvious that he did remember something but he wasn't planning on letting on what.

"I said that…in ten years time I'd probably be married to someone…someone…someone like.." Brooke stumbled.

"Someone like me," Mouth said looking deeply into Brooke's eyes. What was she saying?

"Yeah, and I was thinking…wondering…what you'd say to five years?" There was a moment pause. Brooke's face was etched with terror; she'd the wrong thing at the wrong time; she'd ruined her friendship with Mouth; she was an idiot!

Before she could voice any of these worries or an apology however, Mouth had pulled her deeply intimate kiss. When they finally broke apart, air becoming a necessity, Brooke looked at him in disbelief, did this mean what she hoped it meant; was it all the wine they had drank; was the mistletoe hanging above them?

"What was tha…" she began but Mouth cut in saying, "That was something I've wanted to do for a long time and something I want to continue to do…if you'll let me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mr Marvin Davis," Brooke smiled widely, her lit up with happiness (and a little alcohol). The two kissed again until Peyton's familiar voice stopped them by saying to Lucas, "Luc, we've been beaten to it whatever will we do?"

Page 2 of 2


	12. All The Small Things

"Hey Peyton its Haley, I have a _huge _favour to ask of you."

"Hey Hales shoot."

"You know Lucas, Nathan, Skillz and I are all at school because it's 'Parent-Teacher Night'. Brooke has a meeting so can't look after Jamie and Mouth has to work and Deb is well, to be honest I haven't got a clue what Deb is doing but she can't look after Jamie either so will you do it please, we'll be three hours tops you can use our house, fridge, phone for long distance calls whatever. I know you've just got back from honeymoon and are really busy but I would be _so _grateful," Haley rambled quickly.

"Haley…breathe," Peyton joked, "I'm in my office all day so bring Jamie along whenever. It'll be fun, I love that kid."

"Peyton Sawyer, Scott sorry, I love you!" Haley shouted excitedly with relief evident in her voice.

"Haley I'm spoken for," Peyton said making the two giggle. "Anyway, I'll have to get this work done before Jamie comes so I'll see you later?"

"Actually it's probably going to be Nathan who drops Jamie off so I'll see you when I see you?"

"Ok see you when I see you," Peyton said as she closed her phone to hang up. She smiled, she loved hanging out with Jamie, she was also partial to an excuse not to work. Just as she did this her phone rang again.

"Hello this is Peyton Saw Scott, who are you and wad-do-you-want?" Peyton spoke into her phone. The smile on her face only grew when she heard who was on the other end.

"That whole changing name thing is really annoying isn't it?" Lucas joked to his wife.

"Tell me about it," Peyton laughed, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I've got this 'Parent-Teacher' thing so we can't have dinner together so I thought maybe we could have a late lunch _slash_ afternoon tea and cake instead, if you meet me about half two?"

"_Slash _afternoon tea and cake? That sounds like fun but there is one catch."

"What have you gone off me already?"

"No one could go off even you in month. No, I've just told Haley I'll watch Jamie and Nathan is going to drop him round any time soon."

"That's cool how 'bout I come to you then? The three of us could go out and eat together?" Lucas compromised he was pleased that his wife and nephew/god-son got a long so well.

"Sounds great, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Hey Luc, you're really starting grow on me you know."

"You too, it's kinda handy seeing as we're married. Bye Peyton," Lucas said before hanging up. He looked around his office and sighed as he looked at his watch. It was going to be a long night especially with only random parents to keep him company. He really did not get the point of these 'Parent-Teacher Nights', there were only two things for him to tell the parents: Your kid can play ball. Your kid can't play ball. The point was, he concluded, that there was no point.

Lucas looked at the picture of him and Peyton on their wedding day that he had on his desk. He smiled as he realised that he had put it in the same place Whitey had had his picture of Camilla. Peyton was his Camilla, Peyton was his life, love and inspiration and Peyton was his comet.

Peyton looked at the picture of her and Lucas on their wedding day that she had on her desk. She smiled as she thought of that day. The ceremony hadn't been overly extravagant but it had been special just as Lucas and she had agreed it should be. All of their families and friends had been there. Peyton's father Larry had given her away though John had been present. The whole day had been perfect as she wore her mother Anna's veil and walked into the holy matrimony that was now her and Lucas.

_Knock knock_

Peyton was brought out of her daydream in time to see Nathan walk through her office door and Jamie run. She smiled as she hummed the tune of her and Lucas' first dance song, One Day Like This by Elbow.

"Hey, I believe you ordered psycho child," Nathan joked smiling at Peyton's smile, he liked to see her happy.

"Aunt Peyton! Can we go for a ride in your car _please_?" Jamie loudly as Peyton grabbed him in mid run and swung him onto her slender hip.

"James Lucas Scott! Sure, we'll go as soon as your Uncle Lucas gets here, he's treating us to food," Peyton said completely absorbed in the beautiful blondie brown boy in her arms. She did even register Nathan's presence until he asked, "So, are you and Luc doing good then?"

"Oh yeah, we're doing really great, we're both really happy," Peyton looked at Nathan still smiling brightly. Even in the middle of a dark February Peyton's smile could still light up a room. "How about you and Haley? You know, seeing as you're Tree Hill's fairytale couple."

"That's one way of putting it I guess. We are both doing really well, I think she might come back to the studio soon and I am back on the court, sort of and we are both happy too."

"That's great Nate and I'm really sorry to do this but Jamie and I have some fun to be had so we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?! Can't I be fun?" Nathan asked in shock horror. Peyton and Jamie both looked at each other before looking back at Nathan and replying "No" in unison.

"Well if you guys are going to gang up I guess I'll have to leave. Peyton, Haley'll come get him around eight from your house?"

"Ok, cool, see you later Nate."

"Bye Dad," Jamie said as jumped down from Peyton's waist to give his dad a quick hug. The two separated quickly and both went their separate ways: Nathan to the door and Jamie to Peyton. Once he reached Peyton, Jamie immediately pulled her to the snooker table where they could both sit and Jamie could question Peyton about the goings on of Tree Hill High 'back-in-the-day'. Jamie always chose Peyton to ask as everybody else only really gave him half answers to be honest so did she but always in a way that he never realised. They had just passed Peyton and Nathan's break-up and Haley and Nathan getting together and were about to move on to the sticky details of the 'Triangle'.

"Come on, Aunt Peyton, what happened with Aunt Brooke, you and Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked eagerly and innocently. He obviously did not realise the can of worms that was about to be opened. Peyton was about to begin but was saved by the appearance of Lucas. "I'll tell you later," she muttered quietly to Jamie before jumping down from the table and welcoming her husband with a kiss which earned them both a look of distain from Jamie. Making the two adults laugh.

"Where do you want to eat then J-Luc?" Lucas asked lifting his nephew down from his perch.

"Erm, I don't mind, though I do know one place that does really good ice cream," Jamie said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Jamie its winter is it not to cold to be eating cold food?" Lucas asked.

"No, not when the cold food is tasty like ice cream," Jamie replied simply.

"Yeah, Lucas," Peyton added as she handed Jamie his coat and put on her own.

"Ok, how about we get some proper food like chips? Then, we go and get you goofs some ice cream?" Lucas compromised.

"That sounds like a plan but I don't feel like ice cream I was just agreeing with Jamie," Peyton said simply with a crooked smile.

"Oh so that's how it is?" Lucas asked.

"Of course it is," Jamie answered making the two adults laugh lightly, "By the way Uncle Lucas we're going in Aunt Peyton's car because I like it better."

"That's me told," Lucas smiled as he slipped his arm around Peyton's waist and Jamie preceded them to the door.

At the eventually chosen restaurant, the three enjoyed their well-made meals. They each picked up on the fact that Karen's food was better but this was edible at least. The conversation was definitely better than the food as the three interacted not unlike a young family would. This was something that the two serving waitress' commented on. Lucas had then had to leave to make it to the school on time so rather than have desert their Peyton and Jamie had decided to have it back at Peyton's house instead. They had both curled up on the cream suede couch and had wrapped a blanket around themselves before the inquisition began.

"So, Uncle Lucas dated you _and_ Aunt Brooke at the _same_ time?!" Jamie exclaimed in realisation.

"Sort of, except that your Uncle Lucas and I kind of dated in secret so no-one knew they all thought that he was only dating Aunt Brooke," Peyton explained carefully, "Naturally when Aunt Brooke found out she was very upset and we fell out for a while but after I apologised _a lot_ we became friends again," Peyton finished. She had decided to leave out the whole Nikki fiasco, Jamie did not need to know _everything_.

"And you never did again? That's how you and Aunt Brooke are friends now?" Jamie checked as a light bulb appeared to flash on inside his head.

_Ring ring_

"Something like that, I'll explain better next time," Peyton said calling for her visitor to come in. Her head turned in the direction of the living room door in time to see Haley enter through. People sure had perfect timing.


	13. Love Will Tear Us Apart

Peyton pulled up into Haley's drive way, with Jamie's coat in one hand she made her way to the front door and knocked twice. It was Haley who answered.

"Hey Peyton," Haley said slightly shocked at seeing Peyton on her doorstep when she'd just been on Peyton's a mere twenty minutes before. "If you're looking for Lucas then he's at the Rivercourt with the guys."

"Oh, yeah, I know he erm called," Peyton said in an uncomfortable voice which made Haley survey her friend's profile carefully. As hard as Peyton was to read even at the best of times something was definitely playing on her mind and it certainly not the fact that Jamie had forgotten his coat. "Listen, I know you've just got in and probably need to chill but erm could I talk to you… I mean for just like…five mi-minutes or so."

"Of course, come in," Haley said extending her arm in a welcoming stance pointing Peyton to her living room, "I'll be five minutes ok? I just need to say good night to Jamie."

"And it's Scott to Scott and Nathan for the hoop," Mouth commented in a nostalgic way. He enjoyed doing things like this when time for the chance was made available. "He is deflected by Taylor, that's why they call him Skillz."

"It's not the only reason!" Skillz called as he ran up court to continue the game he, Nathan, Lucas, Junk and Fergie were enjoying.

"I think that's end game. Skillz, Junk and Fergie 11 and Nathan and Lucas 10, is this a first? Have the Scott brothers actually been defeated. Nathan any words on your teams losing performance?" Mouth asked holding his imaginary microphone up to a breathless Nathan.

"Well, to be fair there were only two of us and Lucas does have a heart condition," Nathan panted before Lucas interrupted, "You leave me and my heart out of it, you were somewhere else Nate. Y'ok?"

"I'm fine," Nathan said surprised at his brother's observation, "I was just thinking of Haley that's all. Feels like I haven't seen her in ages you know? And she looked really hot this morning," Nathan added with a smile that would have suited a high school boy.

"That's cute Nathan but erm next time you want to day dream about your wife, my best friend could you a) not go into detail and b) not do it in the middle of game? I mean I day dream about mine all the time but at _appropriate _times that's all," Lucas joked with his brother.

"Oh I don't need to day dream about mine," Mouth said aimlessly making the five men laugh.

"Could you guys stop going on 'bout your wives and girlfriends please, your making Fergie and Junk jealous. They ain't got no women in their lives," Skillz commented in a stage whisper which earned him a round of playful punches from both Fergie and Junk.

"Yeah, but Skillz nor do you," Mouth pointed out to his friend. He had expected Skillz' face to fall but instead a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Yeah, but that don' mean I ain't gettin' any," He finished with a wink and caused Lucas to raise his hands in the air before declaring that he was leaving. The others soon followed and each climbed into their own cars and drove off in their separate directions.

"Haley?" Nathan said as loudly as he dared as he entered their kitchen. He was hungry.

"Here," Haley said as she produced a sandwich from the fridge. She placed it in front of her husband with a kiss. "I have just had Peyton over here," Haley began with a gleam in her eye that Nathan new she had _big _news for him.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked between mouthfuls. Haley really did know how to make chicken sandwiches.

"Oh, yeah…"

Lucas walked up his front path and into his kitchen. He treaded carefully and as silently as was physically possible. As much as he loved Peyton she was not what you call 'friendly' when she was disturbed during her sleep. Whilst he locked the white front door behind himself his pocket began to vibrate.

'Damn phone' he thought as he reached to retrieve it and silence the insane buzzing, 'Do people not own watches?' He queried with himself, he did and he knew that it was time for time to be in bed with his wife.

"Hello, it is Lucas Scott. Who are you and why the hell are you calling me at half eleven at night?" Lucas asked rubbing his eyes before relaxing into the nearest chair he could find. Lucas' posture however immediately straightened when the voice on the other line spoke or rather breathed through tears back to him.

On the contrary to Lucas' belief, Peyton was not sleeping peacefully in their bed; instead she was speaking in hushed tones to her best friend.

"Brooke, I'm sorry you had to find out from Haley but that does not give you the right to tell Lucas," Peyton whispered she had heard Lucas come through and had assumed that he had chosen to sleep in his old room so as not to disturb her. This she realised was rather convenient seeing as she was not quite ready to reveal the content of her and Brooke's conversation to him just yet.

"You drive a hard bargain Peyton Scott but I guess you are right. You absolutely _have_ to allow me to tell Mouth though_ puh-lease_," Brooke begged of her best friend.

"Fine you can tell Mouth, but he can't tell anyone. Okay? I gotta go I think Lucas is coming in. Bye," Peyton said as she put down the phone in time to feign sleep.

Lucas opened the door into their bedroom quietly and watched Peyton's beautifully sleeping body concealed under their cream bed spread. He crept with almost no sound at all to his side of the bed where he lightly kicked of his before laying on the bed on top of the covers and sighing. He propped himself up on his left arm and used his right hand to sweep away Peyton's beautiful blonde curls to reveal he bare shoulder before pressing his lips tightly against it.

Peyton felt Lucas' lips touch her shoulders and decided to rise from her feigned slumber and meet these deep blue eyes. She did this with a smile until she realised that these eyes that she loved so much were filled with tears. Peyton instinctively pulled Lucas tightly into her body and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. After about ten minutes of this Lucas raised his tear-stained face and looked deeply into Peyton's eyes before speaking.

"Peyton, Lindsey just called," he began. Peyton's heart ceased to beat momentarily as it always did when she was mentioned. She entwined her long fingers with Lucas' before smiling in a way that encouraged him to continue. "She said that she is eight months pregnant, the dates fit with me…I checked…and…and…and unless I…unless I…go New York before the baby is born she will disallow any contact between us. Therefore…I…you and I need to…"

"Break up," Peyton finished. Her faced suddenly resembled a stone etched in fear, shock, distress and undeniable love. When she whispered this Lucas began to cry uncontrollably as did she. They clung to each other as if never wanting to let go Lucas repeated over and over how he loved and he did not want to do this. 'I _promised_ I wouldn't leave. I do _not_ want to but I don't want to be Dan. I; Love; You. Tell me what to do." He begged of her. Peyton was struck with disbelief. With a sudden surge of desperate energy she pulled Lucas' face into her hands so their eyes met, their noses practically touching.

"I love you and I am not going to lose you without a fight," she began tears steaming down her flawless face with defiance clear in her voice, "You can't leave me I won't let you but to deny this child of you would be a crime. Please stay, stay with me and we can take her to court. Haley is a really talented writer and we'll get her to write you an amazing character reference that will force the judge to realise the extraordinary potential you have as father. You are _not _Dan. We will win, I promise," Peyton whispered the last sentence as she permitted her head and body to fall into to her husband's awaiting arms. Lucas embraced her body protectively and lovingly. 'This will _not _be the last time I hold her. I will _not _let that happen,' his heart spoke as he rocked himself and Peyton into an uneasily dreamless sleep.


	14. If Everyone Cared

Peyton rang Brooke's doorbell twice. She needed her best friend. She had taken a detour from her own house to Brooke's via Brooke's clothing store to find it vacant so Peyton had decided on this being the only other place that Brooke should be at nine o'clock in the morning. Peyton had left Lucas a note to tell him where she was, it was to hard right now to tell him anything face to face. She toyed with her wedding ring as she thought of her husband soon to be ex. How could this be happening? Why now? Why at all? Why could it not all just end?

"Hey, sorry about the wait, I was upstairs," Brooke said as she opened her front door. When she realised who her unexpected visitor was she invited Peyton in with a smile and added, "So, did you tell Lucas?"

"Hey, erm no, I didn't tell Lucas but he erm told me something," Peyton said glumly.

"Why am I nervous? Sit down and tell me everything," Brooke said before quickly running to meet Mouth at the bottom of the stairs that he had just descended, "Hi boyfriend," Brooke greeted him with a kiss before they both swiftly glanced at the back of Peyton's lowered head Brooke quickly whispered that she would explain later then the two kissed as intimately as they dared before Mouth departed for work. The young woman then shook her brunette head, 'Peyton and Lucas' she thought 'When would the world stop hurting them?' She walked to her couch and sat beside Peyton, taking her hands in hers and saying, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

This is what Peyton did she recounted the events of last night from beginning to end, joy to sadness, love to hate.

"Damn, I _hate_ Lindsey," Brooke said with slight venom when Peyton finished. She nodded in agreement. It had taken Peyton a little while in the early hours of the morning to figure the emotion she felt towards Lindsey. Peyton couldn't argue that Lindsey could help being pregnant but to use the unborn child's life and her knowledge of Lucas' good heart in such a vicious way? Peyton never would have done that no matter what.

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Peyton pleaded with her best friend, her large green eyes transforming into liquid emeralds, "I can't lose him but I can't deny that child of his wonderful potential as a father. I want to go with him to New York but it turns out Lindsey is not having any of it."

"She really has gone all out on this one huh?" Brooke asked sympathetically pulling Peyton into her chest.

"Yeah, I don't blame her though, if I lost Lucas again, I would go as far I was able until I got him back," Peyton sobbed into Brooke's shoulder.

"Then, that is exactly what we'll do," Brooke said a light appearing to flick on inside her head.

Lucas sat in his kitchen awaiting Haley's arrival. He needed his best friend. He read Peyton's note for about the hundredth time, 'Gone to Brooke's. Don't worry I'm fine. I love you.' Was this how it was going to be until he left? He hoped not. Every minute to him with her was precious but he knew what it was like to need his best friend.

"Hey Luc; so, did Peyton talk to you?" Haley prompted as she entered Lucas' kitchen. She quickly however noticed his lack of response and his wilted position consequently asking, "Lucas, what happened?"

"Lindsey." Lucas replied sombrely, Haley instinctively knew that she was in for a dramatically woeful tale so sat herself down and looked deeply into Lucas' anguished eyes.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Lucas divulged Haley in the details of the previous night's events. He only paused to allow Haley to proclaim that she was not ready to loose him either. When he ended with Peyton's note Haley sat for a moment in attempt to absorb all of the information she had just been dealt with.

"You and I are going to Brooke's and we are going to sort this mess out. I promise. Lindsey is not going to know what has hit her," Haley said defiantly as stood.

"Haley, that's where Peyton is and as much as I love her and want to be with her, I'm not sure I could face her right now. I'm sorry," Lucas said solemnly, "If your efforts don't work then I'll just break down and that's not what Peyton needs, she needs me to be strong for the both of us. Thank you though, I am grateful."

"I understand but you know where _we _are when you're ready," Haley stressed the 'we' Lucas needed to know that they were all there for him, "Unless you want me to stay with you, I don't mind."

"No Hales go, I could do with the silence in the house to form a silence in my head," Lucas said practically ushering Haley out of the door, "Thanks again, I really do appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Haley asked rhetorically before giving Lucas as comforting a smile as she could muster. 'Lucas and Peyton' she thought 'When would the world stop hurting them?'

Lucas looked at his watch, it was the one that Peyton had given to him for Christmas he smiled an afflicted smile as he thought of her. Why did Lindsey have to do this? When did she turn into such a… such a…bitch? There was no other word for her. Lindsey had officially converted into a stone cold, heartless bitch.

Peyton made him happy, Lindsey knew that, it was because of that that Lindsey had left him stood at the alter. Was she doing this out of jealousy? Or was it just plain malice?

But then he remembered something, there was a child involved. As much as he didn't want to live the nightmare of being without Peyton if he was with her then he would have to live the nightmare of becoming Dan and he was not about to do that.

Lucas realised something else, Peyton knew this, Peyton understood, he loved Peyton no matter what and he was going to tell her. He had to, he had to tell her also that he was going to spend every minute with her that he could and there was no way he was going to waste a single second. This next week was going to be the best of their lives. They would make it so perfect that it would never be forgotten. Lucas was going to miss her everyday but then he remembered something Peyton had said a long time ago, 'Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will.'

Lucas checked his appearance quickly in the mirror; he didn't really want to greet Peyton with a tear-stained face; not that she would notice it behind the smile instigated by his sudden realisation. Then, donning his warm coat and reaching for his keys he practically flew out of the door and leaped into the driver's seat of his car. He pressed the radio on only to have The Cure – Friday, I'm In Love blast from his speakers. Normally this would have irritated him, he hadn't _exactly_ got around to telling Peyton he didn't like The Cure but it didn't matter this song definitely verbalised his current elation, this Friday he was in love the rest of the days didn't matter he would remember _this_ day for it was the beginning of always.

Lucas rang Brooke's doorbell twice. He needed his wife. He had to wait about five minutes before the door was opened by the one person in the world he wanted, needed, loved.

"Peyton I…" Lucas began but was unable to finish his sentence as Peyton had pulled him into an urgently passionate kiss. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and raised her from the ground. Peyton tightly wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Brooke, Haley, Mouth and Nathan each retreated to the kitchen to give Lucas and Peyton some privacy. Both Brooke and Haley however insisted on having the door left open; just in case. The four sat nervously without speaking a word. No one needed to they were all hoping for the same happy outcome. Each of them had witnessed how strong Lucas and Peyton's love was and how it had triumphed of so many terrible things before. They would get through this. In the name of love they _had_ to.

Lucas and Peyton broke apart when air became a necessity and Peyton led Lucas to sit together on the couch. They looked deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes, their smiles competed to be the largest. Lucas breathed in deeply and took Peyton's hands in his and held them tightly. He looked at her smile slightly quizzically. How had it appeared there so soon? Perhaps she had realised what he had; he hoped so. He loved her smile though no matter what caused it to light up her beautiful face and the surrounding room. 'Lights weren't needed when Peyton smiled' he thought. Lucas breathed in deeply once again and began to speak, "Peyton, I…" but he was prevented form finishing his sentence as Peyton told him happily and loudly with tears in her eyes, "Lucas, Lindsey _isn't _pregnant! _I_ am!"


	15. The Truth

"What do you mean Lindsey isn't pregnant? Are you a hundred percent sure?" Lucas asked sitting up straight his blood racing. Could he really be hearing right? He hoped to God he was.

"Well, Nathan pretended to be her partner, it was really funny, and rang her doctors in New York to see if she had been in recently and they said she had because she was worried she was turning into an alcoholic and she definitely wasn't pregnant, I know we were all shocked too," Peyton added noting Lucas' shocked expression, "Anyway we still didn't want to just rely on that, so Brooke called this guy she knows who lives in Lindsey's apartment block to see if he knew her. He said that he did and he'd seen just yesterday and she _definitely _was _not _eight months pregnant he did mention that she appeared a little drunk though. So, basically Lindsey's drunk and I'm pregnant," Peyton said quickly and finished simply and happily.

"So, I'm going to be _your _baby's daddy and not Lindsey's?" Lucas confirmed his heart still racing at a dangerous pace. He tried to slow it down, now was _not_ the time to have a heart attack.

"Yeah you're going to be my baby's daddy and I know it's a shock and I should have told you last night when I found out but I didn't want to make things worse and I was scared, I still am just tell me you're okay with it because I am very very okay with it…" Peyton rambled quickly, her green eyes sending tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I love you, Peyton and you don't need to be scared because I am very very okay with this too, I promise," Lucas told her cupping her face in one hand and wiping away her tears with the other.

"I love you too," Peyton whispered before the two enjoyed another urgently passionate kiss as they sunk back into Brooke's couch.

***

"Mouth come on, it's baby time," Brooke called up the stairs to her boyfriend. She checked her watch impatiently whilst drumming her fingers atop of the banister end.

"You know you probably shouldn't shout that about Brooke," Mouth told his girlfriend as he trundled down the stairs.

"Ha-ha funny now come on we have to move otherwise we are going to be late," Brooke said with urgency as she ushered Mouth out of their house and locked the door behind her before clambering into the car and driving off quickly.

It was four months since Peyton's pregnancy had become public knowledge, her bump had grown to a visible size now and Brooke's want for a baby had grown even more desperate. There was no way she was going to let Peyton and Haley have all of the mother fun without her.

Luckily eight days previous the adoption agency had called and told Brooke that they had just received an urgent call from a young mother who wished for her currently unborn child to be adopted as soon as it was born. Of course Brooke had jumped at the chance and Mouth along with but he had to admit the baby was not supposed to be born for another month; it was all a little quick. Yet here they were entering the maternity ward of the hospital and asking for a 'Lizzie Hart'.

"Ms Davies, Mr McFadden," Carol, from the adoption agency, called to the young couple.

"Carol, hi, is everything ok? Has Lizzie had the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? When can we take it home?" Brooke bombarded the middle-aged woman with questions.

"Honey calm down," Mouth said as he wrapped a hand in Brooke's and allowed Carol to lead them somewhere more private to talk.

"In here will do," Carol said as she pointed at an empty relative's waiting room. "Please sit down. Would you like tea, coffee?"

"No we're good thanks, we'd just like our baby," Brooke said excitedly.

"I am extremely sorry to tell you this but you won't be getting this particular baby today," Carol explained sombrely, Brooke's face fell, "The mother has decided that she does not wish to put hr child up for adoption any longer, she has asked me to pass on her sincerest apologies."

"Her sincerest apologies?! How could she?! That's our baby?!" Brooke shouted as she stood up absolutely beside herself.

"Brooke, honey you need to calm down, I know this sucks but I'm pretty sure Lizzie isn't too happy about it either ok? Just take a breather for a minute and then we'll all talk," Mouth said as he held onto Brooke who shaking with tears and anger. Mouth too was angry but he knew that now was not the time he to show it. He had to admit that was extremely surprised though, since when did people leave him? Millicent? Lizzie's baby? He could only hope that Brooke did not follow in suit.

"I'll leave the two of you alone, you have my number just call me if you need anything at all," Carol said with know reply from Brooke just a grateful smile from Mouth she exited the room.

The two stood together for at least thirty minutes before Brooke managed to control her emotions enough to be able to sit down and talk with Mouth. Neither knew what to say first but they both knew one of them had to consequently causing them both to begin speaking at once. Brooke however indicated that Mouth should speak as she knew that she would just babble.

"Brooke, I know you're extremely upset by this, I am too honestly," Mouth began he sounded as if he were treading on egg shells. Brooke picked up on this and told him not to; he could tell her anything, "Do you think maybe we should wait longer until we look to adopt again?" he asked quite timidly.

"What do you mean? Don't you want a baby with me?" Brooke asked sounding out each syllable as she attempted to keep her raging emotions under control.

"I do want a baby with Brooke, you could never how much but I was thinking maybe we should get married and things first and maybe try for our own instead, if you want…" Mouth mumbled not wanting to upset Brooke even more but the next thing he knew the two were kissing, expressing their feelings physically as words would not do them justice. When they broke apart the two looked deeply into each other's eyes as Brooke whispered, "I love you Marvin McFadden and I want to have your baby."

The young couple smiled as people do when just stepping off an excitingly terrifying rollercoaster and preparing to board another. Truth be told that was exactly what they were about to do. The first 'dip' in their rollercoaster would be explaining to their friends why they were not bringing home a baby. Brooke decided to tell Haley and Peyton together arranging to meet them at Haley's house in fifteen minutes. Mouth had agreed with Brooke not to make an overly large deal out of it when telling the guys and had arranged to meet them in twenty minutes where he planned to confess all during a game of basketball to give him a diversion tactic. Mouth never enjoyed _too_ much attention.

The car ride to Haley's house was silent one. Brooke put the radio on to fill the silence but nothing not even the feel of Mouth's skin against her own as he held her hand or swept her hair from her face could seal the gap in her heart. She knew that as much as Mouth's presence, love for her and her for him, decreased the size of the hole there was only one thing in the world that would seal it completely: a baby.

"Basically, Mouth and I have decided not to try for adoption just yet and kind of see what happens?" Brooke finished quite sadly, she had decided not to get down about it too much she always had her friends they were her true family and Mouth had promised her a baby of their own; one day. Her, Haley and Peyton were each sprawled out on deck chairs surrounding Haley's pool, enjoying the much craved sunshine.

"So, are you and Mouth like, engaged now or what?" Peyton asked her friend.

"Erm I don't _think_ so he didn't get down on one knee or anything and I don't have a ring so I think it is safe to say we're not," Brooke said replaying the hospital conversation in her head and wearing the expression of someone completing a hard math equation.

"Don't you think you better check?" Peyton asked squinting in the sunlight as she looked over at Brooke who was sipping her non-alcoholic cocktail.

"Well, it's Mouth, if he were going to propose he would have gone all out. He knows what I'm like," Brooke said making Haley and Peyton look at each and laugh loudly, "Anyway mom-to-be have you thought of any names for this kid of yours and god-child of mine?"

"I already have dibs on god-mother you got Jamie," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, I've just practically lost I child you have _got _to let me have this one."

"Well, before the two of you start, Lucas and I haven't decided on god-parents yet but when we do you'll be the first to know. If we have a girl I'll be sure to name her Haley Peyton Brooke Scott," Peyton laughed along with Haley though Brooke did not seem quite up on the joke.

"I think it's a nice name," Brooke remarked only making Peyton and Haley laugh harder.


	16. My Beautiful Reward

Lucas held open their front door to allow Peyton over the threshold before locking it shut behind her. She walked ahead towards their bedroom but Lucas prevented her going too far by gently pressing his hand beneath her protruding stomach and pulled her back to him. He then proceeded to brushing her hair from her divine Eden of a face and kiss her tightly on her lips. He left one hand to roam through her golden hair and down her back whilst placing the other on her now evidently pregnant stomach. Peyton responded by grabbing his collar to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss before wrapping her elegantly long arms around his neck.

They both enjoyed the romantically long kiss before they both sprang apart sharply and simultaneously.

"Did you feel that?" Peyton gasped as she and Lucas stared at her stomach.

"Yeah, did you just hit me?" Lucas asked confused and slightly shocked.

"No, I think someone else did," Peyton giggled as she grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it back on her stomach, "That's our baby!"

"It sure is!" Lucas smiled proudly, "Just think we are going to have picture tomorrow."

"Oh, of course," Peyton said as she realised, "I should probably get a good night sleep if we turn up looking like death warmed up the doctors will call social services," she joked.

"I guess you should but you know our appointments not until two o'clock you _could_ just sleep tomorrow instead," Lucas suggested with a seductively playful smile.

"Ooooh my baby's clever," Peyton laughed before leading Lucas to their bedroom where they resumed their previous heated kiss.

As they lay with their naked bodies entwined as one Lucas silently began to wake. When his beautifully blue eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the late morning sun, he looked down at Peyton's perfectly peaceful yet fragile form that lay inside his supportively muscular arms. As he did this he thought of what was to come in five months time; a baby. Not just any baby though, his and Peyton's baby; perfect, he thought. His imagination then began to run away with him and he started to picture quite vividly in his head the sorts of events that would occur: the birth (he did not go into too much detail with that), the first time they brought their child home, it's first Christmas, first hair, first tooth and first bath. As he did this his smile began to grow and he felt Peyton begin to stir awake inside of his arms. She blinked her large eyes a few times whilst they adjusted. When they had she tilted her head upwards to watch her husband as he smiled magnificently.

"Were you watching me again?" she asked with a voice edged with tiredness.

"Watching and wondering," Lucas looked at his wife and wiped the sleep from her deep green eyes, eyes that often got lost in but loved to do so.

"About…" Peyton prompted as she played with Lucas' hand that was draped lovingly over her bare shoulder.

"About, I don't know, you and me maybe showing together," Lucas toyed as he played with one of Peyton's curls, "I mean we'd be saving water and consequently the planet so it is sort of our duty."

Peyton laughed at this but nodded her head in agreement. She began to speak but her voice suddenly became raspy and she gasped, "I think I'm going to be sick," before she leapt out of the bed in the direction of the bathroom, quickly donning her dressing gown in the process.

"Well, you've never complained before!" He called trying to make light of the situation but he knew it was hopeless. Lucas heard her retching and wished he could go and be with her but he knew from experience that Peyton preferred to be left alone at these times.

Instead he dressed himself in a pair of stressed jeans and a random red tee which he rolled up at the sleeves for comfort. He proceeded to the kitchen and pondered for a moment whether or not to make Peyton pancakes and a large mug of coffee with extra milk; just how she liked it. Eventually he decided that it was probably best just to toast some bread and serve it to her with a mug of strong black coffee that is what she often preferred after mornings such as these. He made himself the same and sat down to eat when Peyton walked into the kitchen. Her face wore a slightly lighter expression than the last time Lucas had seen it. Her body wore fairly loose fitting jeans that were ripped at the knees and an old 'Ramones' tee and one of Lucas' old jumpers. Lucas could tell that Peyton looked better than she felt.

"Well that jumper looks better on you than it ever did on me," he told as he reached out for her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "How you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Ok, a little fed-up, being sick isn't nice you know," Peyton said with a voice that held little life. She reminded Lucas of small, scared child and he felt a duty to protect her.

"No, I hadn't realised," He joked feebly before pulling her tightly into his body and pressing his lips tightly against her forehead, "You're a superhero you know that? But to be a good one you're going to have to eat something because we are going to have to get going in about ten minutes if we're going to be there on time."

"I probably should," Peyton said as she slipped from Lucas' knee onto the wooden chair next to him, "Thank–you," she said with a slight firmness in her voice.

"What for?" Lucas asked as continued to eat his jam and toast.

"For being you," Peyton said simply yet meaningfully before nibbling at her toast carefully.

The couple did not converse throughout the meal nor did they speak in the car on the way to the clinic. As a substitute to words they used actions. For example, they held onto each others hand throughout the car journey and during the walk into the clinic. Whilst they were seated in the waiting area Lucas held Peyton's hand with his left and put his right arm around her shoulders. The nerves were practically radiating off them they were both just so _apprehensive_. They were about to see their baby nothing in the world could be more exciting yet nerve-racking.

What if the nurse couldn't find the baby? What if there was no baby? What if something, anything was wrong?

These questions plagued both Lucas and Peyton's mind. Lucas could tell that they particularly bothered Peyton so he broke their silence for a moment by whispering in her ear, "I love you," and kissing her deeply on her temple. Her deep green eyes met Lucas' deep blue ones and she nodded that she believed him.

"Mrs Peyton Scott?" a middle–aged brown haired nurse called. Peyton and Lucas stood up and he placed a supportive arm around her waist. "Just this way Mrs Scott," the woman said kindly as she pointed Peyton and Lucas through the third door on the left. They both took a deep breath before they walked in.

Inside they were met by a friendly ageing nurse. Her face was haunted by a former beauty and her smile stretched across it.

"Good afternoon; Mrs Scott if you could lie on the bed please and raise your shirt. Mr Scott if you would like to take a seat next to your wife?" the nurse indicated to a soft chair on the opposite side of the bed to herself before she swivelled around in her chair and retrieved a bottle of an orange coloured gel, "This may feel a little cold, okay."

Lucas instinctively held Peyton's hand. She winced slightly at the coldness of the gel. Peyton's eyes stared at the back of the screen that the doctor had faced towards herself so she could find the baby first. Whereas Lucas' eyes darted from his wife and the back of the screen.

As the doctor searched the screen for the baby she asked questions about how Peyton's pregnancy was going. Peyton told of her morning sickness and the particularly bad bout that she had had this morning. The doctor comforted her by telling Peyton that this was to be expected so not to worry. Their conversation was however interrupted by a sound that was not dissimilar to a dog bark meets a drum beat. The doctor then turned her screen to face Peyton and Lucas.

"That there," she told them happily, pointing at a white shadow in the centre of the screen, "is your baby. I'll give you both a moment while I print you off some pictures."

The couple could not manage to thank the doctor, instead they both stared a while at their baby before Peyton breathed, "That's our baby Lucas, _our _baby." She turned her head to look at her husband both sets of beautiful eyes began to water before the two kissed quickly and passionately before embracing each other tightly. When they separated Peyton instinctively turned back to the screen and put her upon the 'blob' that was their baby. Lucas reached for some paper towels and began to wipe the gel from Peyton's protruding stomach.

"Peyton, is it just me or does the baby remind you of a cashew nut," Lucas asked as seriously as he could with the enormous grin that was on his face. Peyton hit him playfully before pulling her shirt down and standing up off the bed. When Lucas turned around after placing the used paper towels Peyton grabbed his coat collar and pulled him towards herself for a deeply intimate kiss.

"I think after having that gel on my tummy I'm going to need that shower after all," she told her husband with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Well, alright," Lucas said feigning a considerate stare, "But could you not throw up on me this time. Twice in one day and a guys ego could get really hurt," he joked which made Peyton laugh. Her laugh was music to his ears and so contagious that he and the doctor were both laughing as the young couple left the clinic with their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists.


	17. Everything Works If You Let It

"Oh hey Luc," Brooke said slightly disappointed as she walked into to Lucas and Peyton's kitchen. Lucas was sat at the table reading the Tree Hill Times with a cup of coffee in hand and another one, strong and black, in front of him next to a plate of dry toast, "Is Peyton here she said she had something to show me?" Brooke asked as she scanned the immediate area in search of her best friend. Lucas looked at Brooke before silently turning his head in direction of the hall way. Brooke followed Lucas gaze before her ears suddenly picked up the rather distinct sound of retching, "Nice," she commented slightly uncomfortably but not unkindly, "Shouldn't someone be with her?"

"Tried that once; wouldn't do it again," Lucas advised with a voice that would fit an elder man telling a story of his war time experience, "Anyway, I think I know what she wants to show you."

"Ooooh show me show me show me!" Brooke shouted excitedly reminding Lucas of a young child.

"Ok, but promise to act excited when Peyton shows you," Lucas said with humoured warning in his voice.

"Ok, scout's honour," Brooke said standing up straight and saluting Lucas. He laughed lightly at this before he went into his bedroom to retrieve Peyton's 'surprise' for Brooke. Brooke seated herself at the table as she waited for Lucas. When he returned he did so with a proud look of glee on his face that reached all the way into his sapphire eyes and what appeared to be a black and white photograph in his hand. He seated himself next to Brooke and placed the picture in his hand at an angle which meant they could both see.

"That there," he said proudly as he pointed at a medium-sized white 'blob' in the centre of the picture, "Is our baby."

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed before she took the picture in her hand and embraced Lucas tightly. Through the commotion the happy two did not realise that their company had just been extended to three until they heard her slightly angry voice.

"Lucas! _I_ was supposed to show her!" Peyton shouted as loud as she could but instead she sounded like a rather exasperated Donald Duck as her throat was dry from vomiting. She realised and quickly took a gulp from the cup of coffee Lucas had poured for her.

"I know I'm sorry. I was just excited," Lucas said sheepishly with large puppy dog eyes.  
"It's a good job I love you," Peyton said in an attempt to be incoherent but it did not happen.

"I know; but you do," Lucas said simply before Brooke resurfaced from her amazement at the photograph and sprang at her best friend.

"Peyton!" she practically screamed, "It's awesome!" This made both Lucas and Peyton laugh at their friend.

"Yeah, that's what I look like on the inside," Peyton joked but earned no response from Brooke as she was too happy for both of her friends. Too many bad things had happen to them in the past it was time something good did. Plus, this kid, though no one knew yet, was going to be the perfect model for her new clothing line: 'Baby Brooke.'

Brooke had to hurry to work not too soon after this so Peyton decided that it was probably best for her to go to. She was now sat calmly in her recording studio with an extremely stressed Haley.

"I just can't finish this song!" Haley exclaimed after an hour of six different chords, five different rhythms and absolutely no words.

"Haley, you _can_ you have done it _so _many times before," Peyton said in a relaxing voice placing a supportive hand on Haley's knee, "How about you go pick that kid of yours up from school bring him back here and we will start again; yeah?"

"Ok, thanks Peyton," Haley said with a voice of defeat, "Sorry for shouting," she added apologetically sheepish before exiting the studio and heading to her car.

Peyton sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. She opened eyes quickly and laughed to herself as she felt her baby kick hard, "That's it baby you just beat me up, I don't mind," she joked as she tried to stand up but decided it was probably better for her to stay sat down.

Meanwhile Lucas and Skillz where at basketball practice and were feeling extraordinarily frustrated. Tomorrow night was the first round of play-offs for the State Championship. They had only made the play-offs by the skin of their teeth; they _had_ to pull it together.

The team were tired, Lucas and Skillz were tired, but that had to get this _right_. Nathan was unable to help in there bid to do this right as he was away with his D-league team but he had promised to be there tomorrow night.

"No!" Lucas shouted for what felt like the hundredth time, "It's 13 to 42 and back up to 6 for the three. Do _not _do _anything else_ ok? Please," Lucas practically begged as he ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair and closed his eyes before blowing his whistle for them to start _again_.

An hour later they had successfully completed the play three times in a row which Skillz and Lucas found efficient enough evidence that they had grasped it. Consequently, they told the team to go home and rest; tomorrow night's game was going to be a _big _one. The two ran over the main plays once more before packing up and driving their cars in separate directions.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lucas called jokingly as he entered his kitchen. A few moments later and his eyes were met by the beautiful sight of his stunningly glowing wife and her 'bump'. His lips were then met by hers and the two enjoyed a romantic kiss. When they broke apart Peyton leaned back in Lucas' arms to get a better look at his face, there was something going on behind those beautiful blue eyes.

"You going to tell me about or would you prefer for me to go 'and how do you _feel_ about it' on you?" Peyton asked as lightly as she could but the concern in her voice was the prominent emotion.

"Just the game you know, we really need to win tomorrow night, I'm scared, _I_ believe in the team, I just don't think _they_ do," Lucas said in a slightly defeated yet desperate voice.

"Luc, maybe you just need to tell the guys that_ make_ them believe in themselves. I did that with Haley today and now we officially have a completed album out of her," Peyton said caringly and knowledgeably as she rubbed her hands lightly up and down her husband's muscular arms.

"You did? Peyton that's great! I'm really proud of you, you know?" Lucas said his tired expression suddenly transforming into one of glee and pride.

"Yeah?" Peyton slightly taken aback by his enthusiastic reaction, "You too baby."

The two kissed again before Peyton gently twisted out of Lucas' arms and took his hand in hers leading him into their bedroom.

"Nathan Scott, guess what?" Haley asked her husband as she walked into her living room and kissed he him lightly on his lips.

"Go on amaze me as you always do," Nathan smiled he was glad to see his wife enjoying such elation.

"I have _officially_ finished my album!" Haley shouted excitedly as loudly as she dared. Jamie would not be happy to be awoken at this late hour.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" Nathan said pulling Haley into a deep embrace, "Haley James-Scott guess what?

"Go on amaze me as you always do," Haley joked as flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"I have _officially_ been put on the starting team for Saturday's game," Nathan said it was evident that he was pleased with himself."

"Honey that's great; Jamie and I will be there on the front row. You know I think this means we are going to be ok," Haley happily began as she looked deeply into Nathan's eyes, "I mean, I've finished my first album in a long while, you are playing so well for you're team and Jamie hasn't had any run-ins with any psycho nannies recently. Things are finally looking up."

"You're right. I think we are going to be just fine," Nathan said before the two shared a deeply heated kiss before exiting the couch in preference for their bed.


	18. When Green Eyes Turn Blue

"It's 13 to 42 and back up to 6 for the three and a Ravens win!" Mouth shouted into his commentating microphone. He was filming a piece about Nathan's basketball journey including his coaching experiences. Well, this was the excuse he used to be honest he just relished any chance to journey along memory lane and the fact that he was commenting on a Ravens game was just the icing on the cake or… the ball in the basket some might say.

The whole gym held their breath. Peyton stood in the stands flanked by Haley and Brooke. The three women along with their respective partners and everybody else in the gym turned their heads and followed the flying orange basketball out over Raven number 6's hands towards the hoop…it hit the rim…was it going to rebound? No, it glided gracefully through the hoop.

The end of game buzzer sounded. The cries of Ravens joy sounded. They had won their first play off game this was a dream!

Brooke and Haley, who grabbed Jamie, ran down the steps gleefully to celebrate with Nathan and Mouth.

"They did it!" Mouth squealed as he welcomed his girlfriend with a hug and kiss.

"I know! Hehe," Brooke giggled as she smiled broadly and looked at her boyfriend lovingly.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what?" Jamie shouted to Nathan as he and Haley approached Nathan.

"Go on amaze me as you always do," Nathan said as he happily picked up his son and placed him on his hip.

"YOU WON!" Jamie screamed as loud and happily as was physically possible.

"Yeah you did honey," Haley said as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and kissed him as deeply as they could with their son present. The three were the perfect picture of a family and that is what Lucas wanted; his family.

His deep blue eyes, bright with exaltation, searched the crowded area, around him people were starting to leave smiles wide on their faces, but there was only one face he wanted to see. Then he saw it, the greens eyes met blue, the husband met his wife, joy met pride and love well, love circulated between the two until their lips finally met.

They kissed deeply and lovingly like there was no tomorrow. They did not stop until Haley told them to get a room before adding that she was going to leave Jamie at home with Deb before heading to the Rivercourt with everyone else.

After breaking apart and getting over their slight embarrassment, the couple agreed to meet everyone at the court in half an hour. They then tightly wrapped their arms around each other's waists and walked out of the gym which still shone with joy.

"I got worried when I didn't see you straight away," Lucas confessed not wanting to sound pathetic.

"Aww you didn't need to I was just taking my time, with being pregnant and everything it's not as easy to run as it once was," Peyton joked slightly; she was secretly touched and found it rather cute that Lucas had worried.

"I guess not. Are you feeling ok?" Lucas asked Peyton with loving concern as he opened the passenger side car door for her to step through and onto the seat.

"I'm fine, I'm getting tired a _lot_ easier though," Peyton said as she stifled a yawn.

"Do you want to leave it tonight and just go home to bed? I don't mind," Lucas asked caringly as he reached across to gently squeeze his wife's thigh.

"No, I'm good, but why don't you drive the Rivercourt then I'll take the car home and grab a jacket, I'm kind of cold, I'll meet you there later," Peyton said taking Lucas's hand in her right hand and placing her left hand on her stomach.

"I'll come with you," Lucas said defiantly yet caringly he smiled slightly as he looked at her left hand. Keith's ring rested beautifully on her finger; her hand rested beautifully on the prominent bump their baby was creating.

"No you won't," Peyton sighed, "Go have fun, I won't be long, but I _will_ be fine. I promise."

Lucas looked at Peyton deeply and sighed, he hated leaving her alone especially as she was pregnant. He could not imagine what would happen to him if something happened to her. Every time he tried to imagine it he had to stop before he would freak out about it. Peyton was all that he wanted and everything he had; he could not lose her.

After a further five minutes of silent driving Lucas turned to pull into a spot beneath the trees beside the Rivercourt. They both enjoyed that they could spend time together in silence without it being awkward. The couple stepped out of the car and met at the front of the bonnet.

"I'll see you soon, babe, be careful," Lucas said as he kissed Peyton lightly on her lips.

"I will, bye," Peyton replied as she reciprocated the kiss before stepping into the car and driving away.

She immediately pressed play on the radio only to have The Cure blast out of the speakers. She giggled as she imagined the look on Lucas' face if he were there. As she drummed lightly on the steering wheel Peyton almost did not realise she had reached her house.

Unlocking the side door that led immediately to her bedroom and bed she deeply considered climbing into it and calling Lucas to explain. However she decided against this and instead walked over to her closet to find a warm jacket. After a half-hearted attempt in her own closet she walked over to Lucas'. Inside she found his 'Keith Scott Body Shop' grey sweatshirt and decided on wearing this. As she placed it over her head she inhaled the deep smell of Lucas she loved so much.

Peyton quickly rushed to the bathroom before exiting through the door she had entered and drove the car to the Rivercourt. She arrived within fifteen minutes and noticed how there was an eerie silence upon the place.

Carefully walking from her car to the court she looked for a glimpse of someone she knew. She relaxed slightly when she discovered Brooke's black SUV. Stepping onto the court Peyton noticed that her friends, Brooke, Mouth, Haley and Skillz were each crowded around a dark huddle on the floor.

"Brooke, what happened is everything ok?" Peyton asked as she walked over to the huddle before gasping as she realised that the huddle was actually Nathan Scott's blood covered body. It was obvious he had been beaten up; badly.

"No we all just got here," Brooke said quietly reaching out for her friends hand whilst indicating t herself, Skillz and Mouth, "We found Haley here crying and Nathan …"

Peyton squeezed her friend's hand tightly. As she did this she searched the immediate area for any sign of her husband, her eyes found her nothing.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Peyton's question received a silent nod of response from Haley, "Have you seen Lucas?" Haley looked up at Peyton's question and said quietly, "Peyton, I thought he was with you."

"No I went home to get this," Peyton said as she toughed at the sweatshirt she was wearing with a voice that was becoming more and more frantic, "He should be here."

"Peyton, I…I think he is," Skillz suddenly spoke in a low voice as he pointed to the left of where they where each stood. Peyton followed Skillz slightly quivering finger and drew a sharp intake of breath before running to the other shadowed heap on the floor.

The other friends too followed Skillz's quivering finger. Brooke stood to go with her best friend but felt Mouth's hand push her back down to the floor gently. She looked at him with pained eyes she wanted to be there for her best friend as much as wanted to be there for Haley but she knew that Peyton would rather be alone at least for now.

When Peyton reach the heap she knelt down and cupped her husband's fragilely bruised and cut face in her shaking hands and let out a loud sob. Her tears fell onto Lucas' eyes that were so bruised he was unable to open them. He tried with all of his might but his efforts were useless so he raised his bloody hands and traced the lines of Peyton's beautifully distraught face.

"Peyton…is that…is that you?" Lucas breathed, every word a painful effort, every word needing to be said.

"Yeah, baby it's me," Peyton spoke through her tears, "The ambulance is on its way, so you got to be strong until then…please. You promised you wouldn't leave."

"I'll try but Peyton, it's really hard," Lucas grabbed one of Peyton's hands tightly as he winced with pain, "It hurts, everywhere."

"I know but the ambulance will be here soon and they'll take the pain away; I promise," Peyton breathed in deeply to keep her voice calm and not turn hysterical.

Lucas removed his hand from Peyton's and raised it to his lips before pressing a kiss tightly on the tip of his fingers. He then placed the 'kiss' on Peyton's trembling lips previous to repeating this act but putting his 'kiss' this time on Peyton's stomach. His hand slid gently over her 'bump' and allowed it to fall into her lap. Peyton took his hand back in hers and held it tightly as she attempted to move his matted hair from his beautifully bruised face. Tears surged down her beautiful face from her large green eyes; it was saddening that Peyton's eyes were now large with fear, fear that her husband was about to…to…die. Once more her tears landed on Lucas' blue eyes; it was saddening that Lucas' eyes were now blue bruises, bruises caused by the hand of stranger.

How is it that we find it easier to forgive a person we do not know than a person we love? How is that we find it easier to hurt a person we do not know than a person we love? Yet everyday the people we love are hurt by people we do not know, by people they do not know?

"Stay with me," was all Lucas said before his body went limp and his bruised chest was no longer visibly rising beneath his torn shirt.

Peyton cradled her husband's lifeless body in her arms and sobbed into his matted hair, "I love you Lucas Scott and I am _not_ going to let you go; _ever_."


	19. Welcome To My Nightmare

It was the next day and Peyton was sat on a chair next Lucas' hospital bed. Her hand was tightly entwined with Lucas' limp hand and she had her head lay next to his thigh. Her eyes were closed in an uneasy sleep.

The ambulance had arrived soon after Lucas had stopped breathing and had not managed to get his heart beating until they had reached the hospital. Peyton had not left his side, she had promised him that she would not do that. Everybody else had told her they were there for her but had left her to deal with it all herself. They each knew that if they pestered Peyton to let them in she would only build her walls higher and begin to stress. This would not be good for herself or her baby at all.

Peyton was aroused from her disturbed sleep by the sound of the hospital door opening and the feeling of someone watching her.

"Hey Sawyer," Nathan's weak voice whispered croakily.

"It's Scott now," Peyton replied equally quiet as she raised her head and turned it to take in Nathan's profile. His face was covered in blue and purple bruises but the blood had been wiped away so he looked better than he had on that fateful night.

"Hey, you can marry as many of my brother's as you want but you'll _always_ be Sawyer to me," Nathan said glad Peyton was not crying as he expected.

"Well, you can be as good a father and husband as you want but you'll _always_ be the ass I broke my knuckle over," Peyton joked before the tears Nathan had been prepared for started to fall from her green eyes.

"Come on Peyton, it's going be ok, I promise, I'm here; we all are," Nathan said calmly as he rushed to her side and caught him in his strong arms.

"I know Nate but _he's_ not," Peyton said as she unburied her head from Nathan's strong shoulder and turned it to look at her husband's weak body.

"He is Peyton, in your heart and I _promise_ I'll be here until Lucas wakes up," Nathan said as he looked deeply into Peyton's eyes. He cared for a great deal, she was one of his best friends as well as his sister-in-law and it hurt him deeply to see her so upset.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but she could not as her eyes were stinging with fresh tears to much. Instead she just resumed in burying her head in Nathan's shoulder.

'Lucas and Peyton,' Nathan thought as he stroked Peyton's hair soothingly, 'When would the world stop hurting them?'

The two fell asleep in each other arms and did not realise until they were gently awoken by Haley, "Hey guys sorry to wake you up but I thought you would want to know, Karen, Andy and Lily just got here."

"Oh ok. I should give them a minute with him," Peyton said quietly as she rose from her chair and turned her body to face Lucas. She lent in and kissed his lips tightly and lovingly before whispering in his ear, "I love you and I'm leaving you."

Nathan then placed a hand in Haley's and his arm around Peyton's waist to lead her out of the room and into the family area. Peyton drew a sharp intake of breath as she realised which room she had just entered. She immediately undid herself from Nathan's grasp and ran down the corridor and did not stop until she reached an empty bench.

Brooke had decided it was her turn to speak with Peyton so with a quick but supportive kiss from Mouth she followed her friend out of the door and to the bench.

"Peyton, what happened back there?" Brooke as concerned as she put an arm around her best friends shoulder and pulled her into her chest.

"That…that waiting room Brooke," Peyton sobbed, "It's…it's the one m…my dad and I waited in when…when we l…lost my mom and I can't lose Lucas, I just can't."

"Peyton first of all you need to calm down if not for your sake then your baby's and second of all you are _not_ going to lose Lucas. I _promise_."

"But what if I do Brooke?"

"You _won't_ and even _if_ you do we will all still love you and be here for you and your baby every step of the way."

"My baby," Peyton whispered through her drying tears as she placed a hand on her protruding stomach, "Mommy and daddy love you baby. We are going to both be here when you come out; I promise."

Back in the waiting room, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Deb, Mouth, Skillz, Fergie and Junk sat in quiet. Mouth was especially quiet as this room also held ghosts for him, just as it did Peyton. For him this room reminded him of the last times he had been in a hospital, when he had lost the baby and when he had lost Millicent. Well, he was _not_ going to lose Lucas.

"Mommy, Uncle Lucas is going to be ok isn't he? I mean the doctor's fixed daddy so they are going to fix Uncle Luc; aren't they?" Jamie asked his mother in need of reassurance.

"Of course they are buddy, but until they do everyone is going to be a little sad for a while especially Aunt Peyton," Haley said quietly trying to force a smile as she pulled Jamie onto her lap.

"But if he is going to be ok then why is everyone going to be so sad," Jamie asked quite confused. It made everyone in the room wish they held the innocence that he did.

"Well, you know when you have tummy ache and you know you are going to be fine in a few days but you are sad until you did get better," Haley explained carefully and earned a nod from Jamie, "Just pretend everyone has a tummy ache and Uncle Lucas has the sorest tummy of everybody."

"Oh ok, can I go and explain to Aunt Peyton please, so she doesn't feel so sad," Jamie asked his parents who exchanged quick looks.

"Erm ok, I guess, I'll take you," Haley said slightly edgy as she stood up. She could not help but smile at her son though, he could not help but look out for people he loved. He had also begun to keep an extra special hawk eye on Peyton as her pregnancy had progressed; not that Peyton was complaining. It made her happy that he cared as much about her as she did him.

"It's ok Haley I'll take him. I need to see Brooke anyway," Mouth said he too standing. Haley nodded her approval before the two males exited the room in search of Brooke and Peyton.

As the two left Karen, Andy and Lily entered the waiting room. The three sat down on the empty chairs silently and did not speak until they were asked, by Skillz, about Lucas' condition. Karen replied quietly and told them of how he was still unconscious but that the doctor had told them that as soon as he awakes he ought to be out of danger.

"He just needs to wake up," Haley whispered before she began to pace the room, "I'm going to go take a walk, Nathan?" Nathan looked at her before taking her hand in his and walking out of the room behind her. They had walked past Mouth, Peyton, Brooke and Jamie only to be told that all but Peyton were to go back to Brooke and Mouth's house to give everybody some space. Peyton had then decided to return to Lucas side even though Brooke protested greatly that she come with them.

Haley and Nathan were now stood just outside of the hospital door when Haley burst into tears.

"Haley what is it?" Nathan said as he pulled his wife into a tight embrace he broke his heart to have Haley cry like this.

"I just can't stop thinking that that could have been you in there, not Lucas, that it could be me sat in Peyton's shoes and it scares the hell out of me," Haley cried evidently distraught, "I've tried living a life without you and to be honest it's no life at all."

"You do _not_ have to worry," Nathan whispered into Haley's dark hair reassuringly, "You are _never_ going to have to live without me because I am sticking to you like bee sticks to a flower."

"Let me guess you're the flower," Haley said as she sniffed away her tears and smiled a teary smile. Nathan could always cheer her up.

"Well, if you _insist_," Nathan said glad Haley was cheering up, "How about I take you home run us a bath and see where the mood takes us?"

"_Us a bath_? How could I refuse?" Haley smiled again, "I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone though especially Peyton."

"Haley James-Scott always thinking of others," Nathan said proudly.

It had been half and hour since Haley and Nathan had come to say goodbye and Peyton was now once again alone at Lucas' bedside. Everyone else had also come say goodbye and Karen had just left after Peyton refused her offer to stay. Peyton preferred to be alone though with her thoughts. She thought back to her wedding day and how happy she and Lucas had been. The most prominent memory of that day, at this moment, was of Lucas' vows. Peyton remembered the last few sentences and found herself repeating them out loud, "Till my body is dust. Till my soul is no more. I will always love you." Peyton's eyes flashed open with a start. She was not the only person to say the last line with her.


	20. Misery Business

"What?" Peyton asked the now darkness. She raised her head in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"I always said that jumper looked better on you than it ever did me," Lucas whispered croakily.

Peyton did not speak she just flung her arms tightly around Lucas' neck and loose tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok I'm here," Lucas whispered as he weakly raised an arm and wrapped it around Peyton's shoulders.

"I know but you weren't, I was so scared Luc," Peyton cried before she sat back in chair and resumed holding his hand, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water would be great," Lucas croaked squeezing Peyton's hand tightly, he never wanted to let go.

Peyton had then proceeded to call everybody to let them Lucas was awake the doctor had said he was out of immediate danger. A very excited Jamie and Lily had just left with their respective parents and once again Peyton was alone. Well, actually she was never alone she always had her child with her.

She was at home, under Lucas' strict instructions, showering after a terrible bout of morning sickness. As she dressed she smiled as her previous happiness began to creep back inside of her. Walking out of her house Peyton locked the door and put her jacket on to protect her from the cool spring air.

Peyton walked through the hospital corridors hurriedly and did not stop until she reached Lucas' bedside. She used the minutes until he awoke to catch her breath slightly.

"Morning gorgeous girl," Lucas said sleepily as he began to lift back his eye lids to reveal his blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful boy," Peyton said as she lent in and kissed her husband deeply on the lips before perching herself next to him and taking his bandaged hand in hers. Her eyes grew sad as they looked down at Lucas' hand and then up at his injured face. He was still handsome though, she thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned as he straightened himself into a seating position.

"What happened to you Luc and to Nathan?" Peyton asked, she felt her eyes sting but no tears fell.

"I don't know, I was at the court…and I saw these guys…in the corner…and I could…I could smell smoke or…or something and not the good kind. So I went over 'cause I thought I recognised some from school…turns out they were smoking…and not the good kind. I don't know what came over me but next minute I'm like shouting at them and saying they should stop and then the next thing I know about five guys are on top of me and they are hitting and hitting me…kicking me like there is no end to the world," Lucas took a deep breath, "Last thing I remember before I saw you was Nathan throwing them off of me. I'm glad Nathan's ok and you too."

"Oh Lucas," was all Peyton could say before she pulled Lucas into as tight an embrace as she dared before she began kissing his neck and lips, "Why do you have to try help everyone, huh? It's not good for your health or mine."

"I know but you love me for it," Lucas said glad Peyton was no longer crying and was able to crack a joke. He knew what she said held a deeper concern though but he also knew that if he changed his ways that would upset her even more. She loved for the way he was and he loved her for the way she was.

Peyton took Lucas' face in her hands and forced their eyes to meet, "I do love you Lucas Scott; more than you could ever know."

Lucas did not reply with words. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips tightly against Peyton's. She quickly created a gap between her lips with Lucas then used to place his tongue within Peyton's mouth. The two enjoyed a long deep and passionate kiss. They had missed this closeness that they had craved so much over the past three days.

Much to their disappointment the two were forced to spring apart when two young male police officers entered the room. There was an older police officer with a balding head but extremely bushy eyebrows. Including these and what was left of his hair were both a light grey colour and if he had not bee wearing a uniform equipped with a gun it would have been very hard to find him intimidating. His partner appeared to be younger but by how much it was hard to tell due to the mass of dark hair that covered both his head and his face.

"Excuse us ma'am, sir," the older man began as he addressed the young couple, "I'm Sheriff Merryweather."

That pretty much did it for Peyton she had to laugh, Lucas could sense this so nudged her gently to encourage her to stifle it which she did fairly successfully.

"My colleague, Officer Preston and I wish to speak with separately and ask you to recount the events of Saturday night," the aged man continued, "Mrs Scott if you would not mind coming with me and Mr Scott if you not mind staying here with Officer Preston."

"Well I can't exactly go anywhere," Lucas muttered which earned him a 'look' from Peyton.

"Of course not your Sheriff-ness?" Peyton said still trying not to laugh at the Sheriff's appearance; it was just so _funny_. This comment made give her a 'look' but he did make it serious, seeing Peyton happy was worth any comment.

The officers nodded before Peyton quickly kissed Lucas on his cut lips making him wince slightly. Peyton looked at him worriedly so he whispered to quickly 'don't worry it was worth it' making her smile again.

"So, Mr Scott we have already spoke with your brother and friends we would now like to hear your version of events please," Officer Preston spoke from behind his beard before he switched his portable tape recorder on and took out his notebook and a pen.

Lucas related his version of events more to the tape recorder than the Officer. When he stopped the Officer asked him the question that Lucas had been secretly dreading, "Can you give me any names?"

The problem was that Lucas _could_ name names; he could give the names of each of the boys who had attacked himself and his brother but that was the problem they were just _boys_. Boys who he knew from school had promising futures ahead of him. They had probably been sacred and acted rashly. He was a pro at acting rashly hence the Nikki and Lindsey fiascos. His punishment both times was losing Peyton and now he had her back could he really force others to suffer as he had?

Lucas' conscience and heart wrestled each other for a decision he could really use a talk with Peyton right now but how could gain one without it looking suspicious?

"Erm, Mr Scott are you alright to continue?" Officer Preston asked he was concerned with the glassy-eyed look that had appeared upon Lucas' face, "Do you need a nurse?"

"No I need my wife," Lucas said without even thinking; he had never been too good a liar, not _really_, "I don't feel too good could you get my wife for me please and come back another time to continue this interview?"

"Of course," the officer replied with a nod before standing to leave.

"Before you go officer I have one question," Lucas began, he did not continue until he officer indicated that he should do so, "What sort of punishments will be placed on the people who did this to myself and my brother?"

"Well sir it depends. I mean the two of you were left unconscious you yourself have two broken ribs. These people could receive anything from community service to a year's prison sentence."

Prison? The word echoed inside Lucas' already filled head. This was such a mess. Surely he wanted a punishment handed out but these were just kids making mistakes just as he had. He did not own an extensive criminal record to show these mistakes should he hand others one?


	21. Bitter Sweet Symphony

Lucas was quickly brought from his thoughts by a very worried looking Peyton burst through the door. She immediately flung herself at the side of his bed and brushed his hair gently from his face before hurriedly asking, "Are you ok honey? What happened how do you feel?"

Lucas raised a hand weakly and brushed it against her face calmingly and lovingly, he hated to see the anguish she suffered caused by his actions and misfortunes. "I'm a lot better for seeing you. I need to speak with you and Nathan though, probably Haley too could you get them here for me please?"

"Sure, if that's what you need, that's what I'll do," Peyton said calming down before she rose from Lucas bed in search of a phone. Peyton hated to leave Lucas alone but she hated the idea of him not having what he needed even more. She was glad that he needed her as much as she needed him it made her feel as though this was finally her time to save him after he had saved her so many times before.

Within five minutes of searching through the hospitals rabbit warren of corridors she eventually found a white and black pay phone. Through her hurriedness to make the call to return to Lucas, her worry in what could be so important for him to tell them and her all round exhaustion it took her a few moments before she could properly gather herself and make the phone call.

"Hey, it's Peyton," she sniffled into the phone.

"Hi Aunt Peyton, its Jamie," the child spoke happily to his aunt before adding with slight concern, "Are you and Uncle Luc ok?"

"Yeah buddy we're fine. I just need to speak to your mom or dad if that's ok," Peyton spoke back smiling at Jamie's concern.

"That's fine, my daddy's just been teaching me some b-ball plays, I'll go get him," Jamie said before Peyton heard the rustled sounds of the phone being past from Jamie to one of his parents.

"Hey Sawyer, what have you done now?" Nathan asked hoping Peyton was not feeling too down.

"Hey _I_ haven't done anything. Lucas just said he needs to speak with you, Haley and I immediately so if you could take Jamie to Brooke's or something because it sounds kind of urgent," Peyton said evidently apprehensively agitated.

'Ok don't worry we will be there a.s.a.p. you just get back to my big brother and we'll be there no problem," Nathan said as lightly as he could he too was slightly confused and worried about what Lucas had to say. It had to be important. Nathan however did not want to overload Peyton with more negative emotions so prayed his false chilled voice had fooled her. It had; just about.

It was around twenty minutes later and Nathan and Haley were sat on together at one side of Lucas' bed while Peyton was at the other holding a bandaged hand. Nobody had said anything in five minutes since the pleasantly false greetings had been exchanged. Eventually Lucas coughed dryly to clear his throat before beginning, "The police asked yesterday if I knew who had attacked Nathan and me. I could not answer their question because even though I know who it was I don't feel I can condemn _teenagers_ in such away for making mistakes such as I did, we all did. I know Nathan and I could have been seriously hurt but we weren't; I think that we should place a lesser punishment on the boys responsible in private instead. I know that both of us could have died and nothing else chills my bones with more fear but neither of us did, we are going to be ok. I think if those responsible feel guilty and are honest, at least to us, about their actions and their apologies are also, honest then we should respect but we should also allow them a chance to express these…, for want use of a better word, feelings."

This short startlingly moving speech left a silence in the room that was only broken by Peyton's shocked voice, "Lucas, I love you, we all do and I love the way you are always putting others before yourself but you could have _died_. Yes I agree that we all made mistakes, everybody does, but none of us nearly randomly killed one of our _teachers_." Peyton was beside herself and had to stand up to calm herself down.

"Lucas, Peyton is right. The two have you could have been _seriously_ hurt. You need to consider this carefully," Haley said as calmly as she could but she too was evidently angered and worried with Lucas' decision.

"Haley, I know we could have _died_ but I just can't…do _it_," Lucas said exasperated he watched Peyton carefully. It upset him that his decision had caused her so much distress especially as she was pregnant but this was something that needed to be explained and discussed. He turned his head to Nathan who had been silent so far, "Nate, what do you think?"

"I don't…know," Nathan struggled to answer even though he held his wife's hand tightly he too watched Peyton closely before he turned to his brother to continue, "I agree with all three of you, this is all too confusing right now. Peyton are you ok?!" Nathan almost shouted this last bit with worry at his friend's well-being. Haley immediately ran to her friend's side and guided her to a chair next to Lucas' bed. Lucas attempted to sit up to aid his wife's evident distress but could not do so without Nathan's help. After Nathan had helped his brother he then went in search of a doctor to help his friend.

Peyton held tightly onto Lucas' out stretched hand and breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, in and out. Haley held her other hand and rubbed Peyton's back soothingly and gently. Peyton raised her anguished face and looked deeply into her husband's eyes. She needed his reassurance that she was going to be ok. As if reading her mind Lucas whispered, "It's going to be ok. I love you. I promise."

Within minutes Nathan had returned with a doctor who was coincidently Peyton's pregnancy consultant.

"Mrs Scott, Peyton, how are you feeling?" the young brunette doctor asked as he crouched down in front of Peyton and watched her face as she raised her head.

"It…really hurts. My stomach, ow. Just gimme a minute, it's getting better; I think," Peyton managed to say through her wrinkled face of pain.

"You take as many minutes as you need Peyton and just breathe deeply," the doctor said calmly with a slight smile at Peyton's response and at how well she was coping with his sudden change of situation.

"Yeah honey, you're doing really well, just breathe," Lucas said supportively still feeling guilty at most probably causing this, "Squeeze my hand if it hurts too bad." Lucas quickly regretted this though as Peyton took his offer quite too literally by almost breaking his fingers with her next twang of pain.

After around fifteen minutes of supportive words, yelps of pain and deep breaths (and that was just Lucas), Peyton's stomach pain had subsided to a point were she was able to exit the room so her doctor (Doctor Hodgson) could run all necessary tests.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan sat in pretty much silence, which was only broken with Haley feebly attempting to re-tell the story of her experience before the State Championships and how she had been fine, until Peyton returned looking better than before with a folded piece of paper, supposedly of results, in her hand. Lucas smiled a guilty smile but before he could launch into his prepared speech of explanation and apology Peyton silenced him by saying, "Lucas, don't worry about it, Dr. Hodgson said any number of things could have brought it on. I'm fine and so is our baby and that's all that matters."

"I know it's just…I…I love you Peyton," Lucas finished simply after struggling to find words.

"I love you too," Peyton said as she lent in to kiss her husband as intimately as was dared with Haley and Nathan's presence which they were reminded of when Haley remarked, "Err, could you get a room?"

This made the young couple spring apart and smile at the other couple opposite.

"What's on the paper, Sawyer?" Nathan asked as he noticed the piece of paper in Peyton's hand.

"Among other things our baby's sex. I haven't looked at it because Luc and I haven't discussed if we want to know or not yet," Peyton told the room before turning specifically to Lucas and asking, "So, do you want to find out?"

"Not really, it would be like opening a Christmas present in August and if it's ok with you I prefer waiting until Christmas day."

This only made Peyton want to kiss him again but she knew not to with Haley and Nathan still present. Instead she smiled as she tore the paper up and placed it in the wire trash can next to Lucas' bed. She next took his hand in hers and asked this question with obvious reluctance, "Has it been decided on what…what's going to happen with the whole 'thing'?"

"Well, if I may be the voice of reason?" Nathan asked his family with a mature tone to his voice.

"Guess there's a first time for everything," Peyton commented not unkindly, failing to lighten the ever darkening mood that haunted the hospital room.

"I think that so long as the people responsible realise what the have done is wrong than we should ban them from basketball and give them an hour's detention every Friday until the end of the school year. If however, we discover that they do not regret their potentially life threatening actions then we shall turn them over to the police immediately," Nathan finished and searched the other three faces for reactions. Haley was the first to voice her opinions, "Honey, I…I think that's a good…._idea_ but how long will all that take, the police could forget the case long before then."

"It'll start tomorrow, you and I will take a list from Lucas of each name he knows and we'll speak to each of the boys separately at school and take it from there, don't worry it'll get sorted," Nathan added with a squeeze of Haley's hand the reassuring smile she had longed to see emerge upon her husband's face, "What do you think, Lucas; Peyton?"

"I think it's a great plan and I'm sorry that I can't help with the proceedings," Lucas said as he smiled at his brother proudly. Nathan had surprised him but in doing so had made him proud to have him as a brother.

"I couldn't agree more," Peyton said with a smile before the brunette couple bid goodbye to the blondes and exited the room to give them some privacy. Peyton wasted no time and immediately began a heatedly urgent kiss with Lucas which he reciprocated with equal urgency. He raised his hands as far up her back towards her face but they soon fell limp to his side, much to his disappointment. Peyton realised this consequently breaking the kiss and telling Lucas supportively, "Don't worry. We'll get there."


	22. Black Holes And Revelations

"Hey, you ready for this?" Haley asked her husband nervously. The two were stood inside of Lucas' school office awaiting the arrival of the first boy. They had arranged meetings with each of the boys during the lunch hour of that school day.

"Yeah, no matter what we'll face it together right?" Nathan asked before kissing the top of Haley's head and turning around to welcome their first visitor, "Jordan Cole?"

"Yes, sir," the tall, dark-haired, dark-skinned seventeen-year-old answered.

"Please take a seat Mr Cole, I take it you know what this is concerning," Haley said indicating to a chair in front of the desk that she and Nathan were occupying the chairs behind of.

"It's Coach Scott ain't it?" Jordan answered glumly, "I didn't do it on purpose, we were high no knew what they were doin' we would've beaten our own moms; I'm sorry," he added slightly defensive.

"So are you planning on smoking again because if you're not careful you could end up in serious trouble, you are lucky that your names were not handed straight to the police," Haley warned in a motherly fashion.

"I know and I am sorry, what you gonna do to me?"

"You are banned from basketball 'till next year or rather as you're a senior until you graduate. You will also serve an hour detention every Friday until you graduate as well. Got any questions?" Nathan informed Jordan who replied concerned, "Coach Scott's gonna be ok ain't he?"

"He's going to be just fine. If you could send the next person in when you leave please Jordan," Haley said with a slight smile. As Jordan's large frame exited the small office she turned to Nathan and sighed as she said, "One down; five to go."

An hour later and Haley and Nathan were waiting for the arrival of their final culprit. Each of the other five boys and openly admitted they were wrong in what they had done and accepted their punishments. Each was glad that Lucas was going to be alright. Each had very different reactions to the final boy; Brad Pulaski.

"So, you guys wanna do a guy in 'cause he gave some dick what was comin' to him; now that's jumped up," Brad rudely announced after hearing what Nathan and Haley had to say. His response shocked them both completely and left Haley speechless yet unnerved. Nathan decided to question Brad's reasoning's and asked, "Do you fee no remorse for your actions that consequently landed one of your teachers, _my _brother; unconscious and in hospital? His wife is pregnant you know and if was not for modern medicine then the chance for him to see his first child may have been taken away."

"No _sir_, I am _not_ sorry for what I did. Coach Scott was stickin' his nose into other people's business, _my _business an' ain't nobody getting away with _that_," Brad responded meanly and defiantly. His opinion would take a miracle to change.

Haley and Nathan were now stuck on a rut, if you like. They had agreed that if any of the boys responsible for Nathan and Lucas' injuries did not apologise or accept their punishments then they would turn them over to the police; but now, there was only one boy: Brad, if they turned him he would drag down the other five _remorseful_ boys with him. Could they risk doing that to these kids?

Haley explained the situation carefully to Brad, trying more than anything to make him see how actions had consequences. If her five year old son could understand it why on earth could this _teenager_ not?

"How about I compromise with you guys?" Brad bargained, "I will personally 'apologise' to Coach Scott make him a card too if you want. I'll do the detentions, but I stay on the team. _Or_ I could just head to the precinct myself after school and hand myself and my 'accomplices' in? Your choice," Brad finished cleverly he knew the choice Haley and Nathan would fall for; the first one.

Haley and Nathan did this as they could see no other option; both knew from past experiences that not all could be won and that sometimes the beauty had to be in the attempt. The young couple sighed in defeat as Brad exited the office. Neither knew how what they were going to tell Lucas, deep inside they knew he would know they had done their best and would be grateful because that was who he was. However on the surface they both felt like they had let him down.

The loud ringing of the bell signalling next period awoke Haley and Nathan from their guilt ridden thoughts. Haley jumped down from her perch upon the desk and quietly kissed her husband good-bye. No words were exchanged until Nathan said reassuringly, "It will be okay Hales, don't worry."

Haley was not sure who Nathan was attempting to reassure more, him or her, but either way it worked. Nathan could always make her feel better, it was one of the reasons she loved him.

Peyton briskly walked along the all too familiar corridors leading to Lucas' hospital room. She opened the door gingerly in case he was sleeping only to be met with a sight that told her this was unnecessary. Brooke and Mouth were sat to his left, all three laughing and joking as if they had been sat in someone's cosy living room armed with bottles of wine and tales of the past.

As the gleeful noise lowered gently Peyton walked over to her husband's side and kissed him gently on his now healed lips, "Sorry I'm late; morning sickness," she apologised as she resumed her normal position in a chair to Lucas' right holding him hand in hers.

"That's ok P. Scott, we love you anyways," Brooke said in her style that could do nothing but make you smile.

"Good to know," Peyton joked before she turned to Mouth and asked, "So Mouth how's work going they stick you on air permanently yet?"

"Actually I've got a meeting in an hour, so hopefully they're going to say they want me," as Mouth said this a look of nervousness flashed across his face.

"Really? Well good luck with that man, hope it works out," Peyton said supportively.

"Thanks," Mouth smiled before checking his watch, "I best be off, Brooke are you coming with me?"

"Yeah babe, you can drop me off at work on the way," Brooke said as the two stood to leave. Mouth bid Lucas and Peyton and waited at the door as Brooke did the same.

"See you later Mama Scott," Brooke said as she bent down to hug her heavily pregnant friend good-bye.

"Yeah, I'll be over later."

"Ooooh yeah, I have the _coolest_ things to show you," Brooke said with a mischievous gleam in her large brown eyes.

As soon as Brooke was out of ear shot, Peyton turned to Lucas and smiled as she asked, "Do you think I should be scared?"

"A little, but its Brooke what is the worst that could happen?" Lucas smiled back to his wife. He then swapped his left hand and to be in hers and rested his right hand on the top of Peyton's ever growing bump.

"I guess your right," Peyton placed a hand on top of Lucas' that was on top her stomach before asking with loving concern, "How are you doing?"

"Much better actually, the doctor came in first thing and said I should be home tomorrow."

"Honey that's perfect. Do you think that you can come to my scan in three days time?" Peyton asked in a way that told Lucas this had been playing on her mind.

"I think that you would have a problem keeping away."

"I love you," Peyton said before leaning in to kiss her husband deeply; that was exactly what she had needed to here. When they finally broke apart Lucas whispered into Peyton's golden locks, "I love you too; both of you."

Peyton resumed her original position and a conversation surrounding baby names soon began.

"I always wanted a boy to take Keith's name in some way, I think my mom would have liked me to have had it, had she not gone for my grandfather's name instead," Lucas said shaking his head, sending locks of beach blonde hair flying in every direction.

"Eugene, yeah we are _not_ doing _that_ to our child nu-uh," Peyton joked warmly, "Well I thought you were going to want Keith's name to be in there somewhere but I don't _really_ like as a first name, sorry. But I was thinking instead we could call our son Sawyer Keith Scott, if you like it?"

"I love it, it's perfect; Sawyer Keith Scott," Lucas sounded every syllable as if never wishing to forget them, "So name genius what about if we have a daughter?"

"A bit like you with Keith I've always wanted a girl to take Anna as a name in someway."

"As in the confused bisexual who kissed us both?" Lucas said quickly as he purely could not help himself.

"No! After my mother," Peyton said as she playfully hit him in the chest which caused him to wince in slight pain, "Oh, Luc I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peyton, calm down, it is gonna happen," Lucas said warmly before returning the subject to names quickly.

"If we have Anna as a first name then we could have Karen as a middle name. What do you think?" Peyton continued satisfied Lucas was okay.

"Again; perfect. Anna Karen Scott or Sawyer Keith Scott?" Lucas then happily turned to Peyton's large stomach and asked, "Which one are you going to be baby?"

Almost immediately the baby began to kick Peyton hard almost in a distressed way but neither Lucas nor Peyton worried, they were each just pleased they could feel the life they had created. Peyton rubbed her stomach gently and said calmly, "It's okay baby, you still have twelve weeks to decide and your daddy and I don't want to know 'til then okay?"


	23. Move Along

Peyton and Lucas carried on their discussion as happily and freely as they were able with the niggling thoughts of how Haley and Nathan's meetings had gone. The same questions plagued each others heads. What if had it gone wrong? How would they cope? Would they be prosecuted for not telling the police immediately?

Within minutes of their conversation ending the two people with the answers to Lucas and Peyton's questions entered the hospital room. The two blondes lifted their heads until their green and blue eyes met Haley and Nathan. The blonde couple wore questioning and inquisitive expressions whereas the brunette couple wore worried and tentative expressions beneath smiling facades. Almost instinctively Peyton immediately asked, "Why don't you start with the good news?"  
Nathan rubbed his thighs and sighed before taking his wife's hand in his and looking and his brother and sister-in-law, "The good news, right. Well, the good news is that five of the six have accepted their punishments and would like us to pass on their best wishes and apologies."

Lucas and Peyton smiled at one another at this news, this was good news. However, Lucas had to ask, "And the sixth one?"

Nathan sighed deeply again before continuing, "The sixth one was less than forth coming and threatened to turn them all in if we didn't comply with his 'demands'. Basically, he stays on the team and is going to come and personally 'apologise' to you."

Haley saw this as her time to interrupt and frantically answered, "Luc, we didn't now what else to do so we agreed with him. Sometimes the beauty is in the attempt right."

Peyton nodded her head and squeezed Lucas hand tightly before looking between each of the three other adults, "You did your best; thank you. You can't win the all right? Right, Luc?"

Lucas did not answer but immediately, instead in contemplated everything in his head. After a few minutes he looked deeply into Peyton's eyes, eyes that no matter how long he searched he would always find an answer in but perhaps never a reason. He then turned his head to his brother and sister-in-law and said to them, "You are right, each of you. Thank-you but could you answer a couple of questions first; please?"

"As best we can, of course," Haley replied and took Lucas' spare hand in hers.

"Which guy was it; the sixth guy; who was he?"

"Erm, it's Brad Pulaski, our 'star player', supposedly," Nathan volunteered glumly.

"The _dick_. Sorry, but well he is. Anyway you got to know when to move along right? My next question kind of comes from me and Peyton; how would you guys like to be our baby's godparents?" Lucas asked his mood practically changing in the middle of his dialogue. He was right though now was the time to move along and what better way of looking forward to the future than speak of a baby.

Haley and Nathan did not even need to think of their answer and both enthusiastically took on the roles. Haley practically flung herself at Lucas and Peyton with joy. Times had been harder lately but it was so good to now be able to look forward.

The conversation then split between the four adults. Haley and Peyton talked baby names and 'mum stuff' whilst Lucas quizzed Nathan about how the Ravens were doing as Lucas was hoping to return to his coaching position next week.

It felt great that the four could just sit, laugh and talk, just plainly enjoy each other's company. Nothing could fee better more healing, more normal. Life was looking up, the light at the end of the tunnel was finally being reached, the sun was shining and birds were singing and nobody was going to tell them to stop.

***

"Hey, best friend!" Brooke exclaimed with her usual cheeriness as she walked into Peyton's bedroom to find her reading a book and listening to her iPod. Due to this fact Peyton did not register Brooke's appearance until she felt the bed sink slightly to her right.

"Hey Brooke! How are you? Sorry it has been so long it's just with Lucas being in hospital and being pregnant I haven't really had a minute to myself except for when I sleep," Peyton apologised only to have it waved away by Brooke before she launched into the reason for her visit.

"Oh P. Scott don't worry about it. I know you have been so busy with everything so Mouth and I have decided to have you over for dinner tonight, well now. So go sort you self out and I shall meet you in the car in ten," Brooke told her friend simply and caringly, "By the way, we are _not_ taking no for an answer."

Peyton looked at her friend and sighed. She was grateful and loved Brooke and Mouth for caring but Peyton had to admit that she was looking forward to the first night in by herself in a while. However she decided there would be no harm in going to the dinner as it would most probably mean that she had many stories to tell Lucas tomorrow.

On deciding this Peyton rose from her bed and checked her appearance in the mirror to the right. Considering she had not had a good night's sleep in almost a fortnight the dark circles under her large green eyes were not as prominent as she had expected. There were prominent enough however, to need a quick layer of cover up.

Just as Peyton finished this the light yet impatient beeps of Brooke's night black SUV sounded. This made Peyton smile as she brushed herself down and quickly changed her comfortably woolly slippers for some black flats and headed out of the door.

The drive to Brooke and Mouth's beach home was one filled with comfortable chatter among the two best friends that Peyton had to admit she had missed greatly, though to be honest so had Brooke. Brooke decided to voice this as well as add an embrace to the equation before she and Peyton entered her home.

As the stepped into the warmly decorated hallway their noses wee instantly aroused by the delicious smells of roast beef and roast potatoes that only Marvin McFadden could create in the kitchen.

"Hey boyfriend, the abduction was successful, how are going to reward me?" Brooke called as she ushered Peyton to the dinner table.

"Brooke that's for afters but I do have a roast dinner prepared until then," Mouth called back as he stepped of the kitchen to welcome his girlfriend home but quickly became embarrassed at his previous comment when he noticed Peyton's presence. This made the curly blonde smile in a way that she had not, in what felt like a year.

"Hi Peyton, what can I get you to drink?" Mouth asked as he shook off his previous embarrassment.

"Hey, erm water would be good thanks Mouth," Peyton nodded as Brooke settled herself on the chair opposite.

After bringing Peyton her requested drink, Mouth then carried through his 'culinary masterpieces' the three adults began to tuck in ravenously. Not a word was spoken until each plate had been practically licked and when one finally was it was for Brooke to comment, "Wow, baby you can _cook_."

"It wasn't much, just followed my mom's recipe," Mouth replied sheepishly modest.

"Don't be so modest honey. That was _great_ you should do it more often."

The interaction between the couple encouraged Peyton to play with her wedding ring and miss her husband greatly; she smiled though as she remembered that he would home with her tomorrow. Returning from her slight day dream Peyton noticed and therefore protested against Mouth beginning to clear away the empty dishes.

"Peyton, it's fine, honestly. You and Brooke should just go relax in the living room, please," Mouth practically begged the two women. Brooke wasted no time then in whisking Peyton off into her living room wearing an expression that warned Peyton that Brooke felt the need for a _big_ discussion.

"Peyton, tell me about just before Lucas proposed to you and how he did it," Brooke began eagerly.

"Ok but only if you tell me why," Peyton curiously queried.

"Because I think that Mouth might be planning on but I don't know, just tell me please," Brooke practically begged.

Peyton could not help but smile, she was so pleased that her best friend had found love again and this she knew in her heart that it would be true and long lasting, before she delved into the story, "Well, Luc and I, as you know, just started to get closer, if that were possible and then one night, just out of the blue, Lucas came to the studio and drove us down to the rivercourt. We got out and put his arm around my waist before leading me down his path, away from the court, so I was a little freaked out and I asked him where we were going but he would _not_ say. Anyways after about ten minutes of walking we turned down onto this dirt lane that was bordered with trees, after another five minutes we reached this house. It was really run down, deserted with only cobwebs and spiders as its inhabitants."

"Like the house on the Notebook they 'almost' do it in?" Brooke clarified.

"Exactly," Peyton nodded and took a breath before continuing, "We went in through the front door and there were these red rose petals scattered through the hall and up the stairs and I was a little confused so I looked at Luc and he just whispered in my ear, 'Follow the rose petal road,' which just made me laugh. But I trusted him and followed the 'rose petal road' up the stair case until we reached this room that obviously had once been the master bedroom. In side the petals were scattered all around this red shag pile rug which lay on in the centre, and there were candles and things as well with a champagne bucket in one corner of the rug," Peyton took a moment to take in a breath and allow Brooke to take in the scenery Peyton had painted before she began again, "We sat down together, talked, kissed you know did _other things_ before we fell asleep."

Brooke nodded that she understood what her best friend meant before saying, "That's so _romantic_; tell me more."

"The next morning I woke really early and I stepped through the French doors onto the balcony just as the sun began to rise above the trees so I shouted to Luc to come see it but he did _not_ come. I called him about three times before deciding to turn around…"

"And…Peyton?"

Peyton looked down at her engagement ring, Keith's ring, "and Lucas was there on one knee. He looked at me with those _eyes_, you know and he said 'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you are my comet, my life and my heart will you be my wife?' He put the ring on my finger and I literally just fell into his arms."

Brooke looked at her friend in an almost jealous awe, "Beautiful," was all she whispered before sinking into her couch leaving Peyton to play with her ring and smile broadly, she knew Brooke was right, that night was beautiful and so many other nights after that had been too. Peyton could not wait to have so many more through out the long lives they had left to live together.


	24. Rooftops And Invitations

The early morning summer sun broke through Peyton's lazily shut curtains and enveloped her room for at least an hour before she was awoken by the shrill buzz of her alarm clock. She rolled reluctantly rolled from her left side onto her right. Just the same as every other morning for the past few weeks she was disappointed not to have her green eyes met by her husbands perfectly blue ones.

Slowly and unwillingly Peyton tumbled out of her bed, stood up and stretched but had to stop pretty quickly as she felt her baby kick repeatedly inside of her stomach. While Lucas had been in the hospital the baby had done this every morning in a way, she thought, to remind her that she was not alone. Consequently, as she did every morning, she placed her hand atop her very much protruding stomach and said, 'Morning baby, daddy will be here to feel your kicks tomorrow. Won't that be good?'

After her unusually standard breakfast consisting of a large bowl of rice crispies with three pieces of plain toast (most toppings turned her stomach nowadays) and a large apple she cleaned the dishes before cleaning herself.

She and Lucas often joked that whilst most pregnant women eat for two she definitely ate for a least seven.

Peyton was now stood with the doors of both her and Lucas' wardrobes flung wide open, in her dressing gown with her hands firmly secured on her hips, for the first time since her pregnancy she could not for the life of her decide what to wear. When her 'bump' had begun to show her, Brooke and Haley had gone shopping for new clothes with Lucas' credit card.

However, neither of the women had foreseen an event, which would cause Peyton to want to wear something other than a flowing yet plain top or dress over some old leggings or a pair of jeans with an elastic waist. The return home of her husband may not appear to some as an occasion Peyton would particularly wish to dress up for but she new that a Brooke-influenced Haley had a party planned at her house around seven to celebrate Lucas' release from the hospital.

Eventually she decided on a set on black flats, she could no longer wear heals for a long period of time, the nicest looking pair of black leggings she could find with a plain deep green dress, which highlighted the colour of her eyes magnificently. To encourage the dressiness of the outfit she wore a grey vest underneath it with only the lace trimming showing, she also added a black patent belt that she wore above her stomach yet beneath her breasts.

Noticing the time on the watch she was lacing around her wrist read Peyton exited her house as quickly as her impregnated body would allow.

Within twenty minutes, Peyton was walking the already too familiar steps to Lucas' private ward; room 1788; easy enough to remember as it was Peyton's birthday a strange note only Haley could have noticed. As she entered the room her green eyes rolled like marbles at the sight of her husband sat up on the end of his bed, fully dressed and attempting to reach his open sports bag which lay on the floor in one of the strangest positions Peyton had ever seen him.

"Cool it Houdini or you'll pop a stitch," Peyton commented as she walked to her husband and greet him with a sweet kiss, which he would have happily deepened had she no pulled away to reach his bag. Peyton reached down to the bag expecting a simply easy task before remembering that bending down was not on her list of abilities any more. After eventually giving up and giving in to Lucas' not unkind laughs she sighed. She seated herself next to Lucas upon the hospital bed and rested her head atop his strong, supportive shoulder that so many times received Peyton's tears. Tears once again threatened to grace these shoulders much to Peyton's annoyance. She fought with them internally but her hormones quickly won and she was soon sobbing. Lucas instinctively wrapped her tightly inside his protective arms her curly blonde hair tickled his unshaved chin.

"Hey, what is it? The thought of me coming home that bad huh?" Lucas asked with as light-hearted a tone as possible but concern was the emotion that won out.

"No it's just, go' Luc, we are struggling to pick up a stupid bag off the floor. What are we going to be like with a baby to run around after?" Peyton breathed through her streaming tears.

"We are going to be the best parents we possibly can be and if sometimes we make mistakes our baby is going to forgive us because we are going to love it no matter what; just like we love each other," Lucas gently raised Peyton's head with his right for finger and kissed her lips quickly yet deep meaningfully before he added with a suggestively shy smile, "Have I told you how pretty you look today Mrs. Scott?"

Peyton blushed as she always did when given a compliment. Having done it so many times, she was now practiced at forcing her cheeks back to their original shade before she could give a reply, "Really? Well, as much as I _hate_ to burst your bubble but this was not done for your benefit."

"And I thought I was special for a minute there," Lucas teased with his wife.

"Nuh-uh this was done in aid of the party Haley is throwing at her house to night because of '_your_ return."

"See I _am_ special," Lucas joked in the tone of a child until he caught the expression upon Peyton's face, "What are you going to take this one from me to?"

"'Fraid so, Haley and Brooke for that matter, seemed really into getting together or like they had some _big_ news," Peyton pondered.

"Like what?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I have no clue," Peyton said shaking her head and sending blonde curls flying everywhere accompanied with the smell of tee-tree oil shampoo.

Before their conversation could continue, Lucas' Doctor entered the room to strike up another one.

"Good morning Mr Scott, Mrs Scott," the ageing, grey-haired short woman said cheerily enough as she turned to each blonde in turn, "Now, Mr Scott, I have checked through all of your most recent test results and you appear to be doing brilliantly. You will be able to go home today but I would like to have a check up once a week with you for the next month just to make sure you are still doing as well. As I said you can go home so long as you promise to do too nothing to strenuous for at least a week. Also due to HCM and the fact that your heart has had quite a shock, we have had to up your dosage of pills from two pills twice a day to three pills thrice a day for the near future. We will assess that at your weekly appointments."

"That sounds fine Doctor, thank you," Lucas said taking the doctors frail looking wrinkled hand in his bandaged yet strong one, "Before you go would you mind picking my bag up please," he added sheepishly. The doctor did so, then, exited the room after being thanked by Peyton.

***

It was three o'clock and Brooke had just text Peyton with the change of time and location for their 'party' in aid of Lucas. She was stood on the roof of her Clothes Over Bros fashion store with Mouth, Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lily. A large table had been constructed and adorned with edible appetisers from small triangle shaped, cooked ham sandwiches removed of their crust to various sized fairy cakes hand-baked by Jamie, yet supervised by Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke, can we eat yet I'm hungry," Jamie whined slightly to his godmother.

"Not until your Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas get here, honey," Brooke said attempting to cover her impatience as she cupped Jamie's face in her right hand as she unnoticeably hid her left.

"Come on Aunt Brooke, I'll only take one sandwich, no one will notice," Jamie begged with large eyes he knew nobody could resist.

"Jamie, no, you will just have to wait. They should be here very soon," Brooke, said this as she turned her back to the only entrance to the roof so she faced the road. Leaning against the wall barrier that edged the roof's layout Brooke dialled her best friend's number and tapped her foot as she waited for the dial tone to end so Peyton's could be heard. This did eventually happen but only for a recorded version of Peyton's voice to ring through singing out her answer phone message, 'Congratulations you have reached Peyton Scott. You know the drill, here comes the beep.' Brooke cursed under her breath that caused Mouth to exit the conversation he had been holding with Nathan and Haley, to rub his partner's back gently in an attempt to calm her down. He was about to speak some words of comfort when two blonde heads shaking with laughter arose from the stairwell.

"Hey guys sorry we are late we got held…" Peyton began but she was soon interrupted by her amazingly angry best friend storming at her and positively shouting, "Peyton Sawyer, Scott, what ever the, hey (for Jamie and Lily's benefit) your name is, where HAVE you been?"

"Brooke, honey chill we just got caught…talking and lost track of time, no big deal," Peyton told her friend calmly attempting to hold back her bubbling laughter. Lucas was not having as much success with hiding his laughter as Peyton was causing him to turn from Brooke quickly and attempt to seek refuge with Haley and Jamie.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Stop laughing at me! I have a right to be mad you and my so-called best friend are a half hour late to the party I organised in your honour just so you could have sex!" Brooke said before she calmed quickly and froze as she noticed Jamie and Lily's quizzical expressions.

"Momma, why did Aunt Karen give Uncle Lucas a horrible middle name? and What is sex?" Jamie asked as innocently as was possible. Haley squirmed before catching Peyton's previous laughter fly across her green eyes, "Jamie why don't you ask Aunt Peyton? You to Lily. She could do with the practice," Haley encouraged but added the last sentence quietly sending a 'look' to Lucas who smiled in return.

Jamie and Lily walked across the roof to Peyton, whom was now sat down, on a striped beach chair next to Brooke, "Aunt Peyton will you tell me?" Jamie asked whilst Lily nodded loyally at his side.

"Sure Jimmy-Jam erm, well Lucas gets his middle name from his grandfather and he's old and lots of old_er_ people have weird names but to be honest ain't nobody going to have a better one than you James _Lucas_ Scott or you Lily _Roe_ Scott," Peyton said which left the two children satisfied though still curious for the next answer. Peyton began this one cautiously, "Well, sex can be whether you are a boy or a girl _or_ it can be something that two _grown ups_ that are very much in love do to show that they are very much in love. Sometimes babies get made but not always."

"What do you do?" Jamie asked which caused both Nathan and Lucas to swallow his drink very quickly in alarm before staring at Peyton awaiting her reply he did _not_ envy her one bit.

"You just sort of know. It kind of just happens, and the more you do it the more you know kind of what to do," Peyton replied rather vaguely but once again, the two were left satisfied enough with the answer to ask Brooke if he could have a sandwich yet.

As soon as Lily and Jamie departed his Aunts' company, the four other adults came to join them. Lucas immediately pulled a chair up to sit next to his wife and hold her hand, he proceeded to kiss it and 'congratulate' on her ability to leave out all the 'important' bits. Soon the five adults were sat in a circle generally conversing whilst Lily and Jamie ate, until Peyton asked Brooke abruptly, "So Brooke why are we really here? I mean, I know y'all are happy the Luc is home, I am too but you know you have been able to lie to me for about five minutes so come on, spill," Peyton's eyes widened at the last word in eager anticipation.

"Well last night, Mouth proposed and I said YES!" Brooke shouted as she flashed the medium sized diamond that now sat imbedded in a yellow gold band atop her left ring finger.

"Well last night, Nathan and I found out that I'm six weeks pregnant!" Haley blurted before she could stop herself.

Each expression on each of the adult's faces was the same: happily surprised shock. Each couple however had an added emotion displayed upon their faces. Lucas and Peyton's faces showed that they both felt a little overwhelmed by these two pieces of excitingly happy news. Haley and Nathan both looked undecidedly shocked at the way Haley had suddenly blurted out what she had, whilst wearing equally large smiles. Finally, Mouth appeared extremely happy on all counts as he often did and Brooke, well Brooke appeared rather confused, her mouth was stretched into one of her famous grins that reached to her deep coloured eyes. However, her brows creased together in a confused way, she was evidently overwhelmed but extremely happy.


	25. Book Of Dreams

"Can you believe it? Brooke and Mouth are getting married. Haley and Nathan are having _another_ baby. Kind of makes you feel like we should do something," Peyton said as she lowered herself onto the soft burgundy couch.

"Peyton, we've done the first one and as for the second well that would be a _little_ impossible right now, do you not think?" Lucas smiled as he seated himself next to his wife and pulled her long elegant legs that he loved so much, over his lap.

"I suppose," Peyton pondered, "It is all happening so fast, I mean it only seems like two minutes ago we were trekking across the country to rescue Mouth from jail after sleeping on a park bench, spending the night in a Honeygrove Motel, graduating _high school_. It is madness, all of it."

Lucas smiled again at Peyton's considered exasperation, "No not madness, just life."

"I know but honey, the faster it goes the older we become and I don't wanna be old," Peyton said with tired defiance as she shook her head.

"Listen, having one more candle on your birthday cake does not make you old. You are only as old as you feel," Lucas rubbed Peyton's knees and legs in turn before turning his head so his sapphire eyes met her emerald ones, "Anyway, I have no problem with growing older so long as it is you I am doing it with." He leaned his head in so their lips could meet as their eyes had: deeply, meaningfully and most importantly: unforgettably.

***

"Nathan! Jamie! I'm going!" Haley called up the stairs to her family.

"Bye Mama," an extremely sleepy looking, football pyjama donned Jamie said a he trundled down the stairs to hug his mother good bye.

Nathan soon followed in the same unawake state as Jamie except wearing slightly less clothing, a pair of long shorts to be exact. When he reached his wife, he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before asking, "Why is Brooke making you leave the house and nine am on a Saturday anyway?"

"Because she is getting married in less than two months, so of course preparations must start early," Haley said slightly disgruntled but not quite annoyed.

"Should have known," Nathan smiled before he and Haley shared as intimate a kiss as they dared in front of Jamie though they need not have bothered as he had already left the scene to return to his much-loved bed. When the kiss reluctantly ended, Haley whispered a good bye before turning and exiting the house through the white PVC and coloured glass door.

At the other Scott household a very similar scene was playing. Peyton was currently stood at the wooden white door next to the refrigerator being prevented from leaving by a very persistent Lucas.

"Come on Brooke won't notice if you are a little late," he told her seductively as he lent towards her and pressed his bow shaped lips upon her soft supple lips tightly, securely and wanting.

"Luc, it is Brooke of course she will notice," Peyton said as if it were obvious.

"Fine she will notice, but so what? She can't kill you," Lucas said leaning for another kiss.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at this before reluctantly turning to leave as she mouthed 'I love you" to her husband. Lucas let his fall to his side before occupying his usual chair at the kitchen table to read the daily newspaper.

Within twenty minutes, Peyton's comet was coming to a halt outside of the Clothes Over Bros boutique. As Peyton entered the store full of customers and stylish designs, it took her a moment to locate both Haley and Brooke who where sat towards the back of the shop upon a white comfortable yet hard looking suede sofa.

As Peyton approached the two brown-haired women, they ended their conversation in time to welcome her with a hug. Haley accompanied her hug with a 'hey mama sil', which was her new nickname for Peyton and stood for sister-in-law.

Brooke, being Brooke, however accompanied hers with a, "P. Scott! Where have you been?! That is the second time in two days you have been late!"

"Sorry Brooke, I was tired," Peyton smiled as she realised that this is exactly what she had expected of her best friend.

"If that is your story, anyhow you are here now so we can start…," Brooke paused dramatically before lifting out a bright pink scrapbook and showing it to her friends, "Wedding plans!"

As Brooke screamed this each of the women in the shop turned their well-pruned heads to look at her before diverting their eyes back to the creatively stylish clothes before them. Brooke's face wore an expression of marvel not unlike that of a child who is holding their most prized toy in their hands at Christmas. Haley's face however wore an expression of nothing but confusion so Peyton took this as her opportunity to explain, "Ever since Brooke was in like, the third grade she has had a 'wedding book'. Since then she has collected pictures of; flowers, dresses, CDs of bands, even got me to make her a mix of love songs to find the 'right one.' Before you ask, yeah, it is an obsession," Peyton nodded before laughing along with Haley at her sudden realisation of the true madness that could be Brooke Davies.

"So anyway guys, I was thinking that I would make my own dress and Mouth's tux so they are both perfect. I am going to have a strapless one that is _really_ fitted at the top and then poufs out at the bottom," Brooke said bringing the attention back onto her.

"Pouf?" Peyton questioned with a raised brow.

"Pouf," Brooke nodded before turning to the page in her scrap book that held her pre-drawn designs, "How pretty is it please?"

"Wow, Brooke that is really good," Haley exclaimed enthusiastically as Peyton sent agreeing blonde curls everywhere as she nodded her head.

"I know right? It took me for e v e r," Brooke exaggerated before she continued to flick through her scrapbook occasionally stopping to show her bridesmaids various pictures. She eventually came to a blank page, "Ok so this page is saved for your measurements for your bridesmaid dresses."

"Yeah, Brooke that could be a problem," Peyton said as she indicated to her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah me too," Haley said as she to indicated to her stomach which had begun to grow very slightly.

"It's ok you guys I thought of that. The dresses are only going to be fitted at the top and I'll make the bottom part with lots of material more for you Peyton than Haley obviously, no problem," Brooke finished with a smile at her apparent act of genius, "Hales if you want to go first," Brooke pointed Haley towards a raised platform. It was situated in the centre of three table oblong mirrors stood horizontally.

The time was now twelve thirty so Peyton decided it was lunchtime. Whilst Haley had her measurements taken Peyton decided to order three pizzas, two large with all the toppings for her and Haley (they are pregnant) and one small margarita with green salad for Brooke (she has started her wedding diet and was not being swayed otherwise).

After the pizzas had been delivered, by a very greasy, confused looking acne infected teenager, and then eaten with relish it was Peyton's turn to have her measurements taken. As she rose from the chair, she had occupied for the majority of the last five hours Peyton felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched in tightly and began breathing deeply and slowly.

"You ok Peyton?" Brooke asked with concern as she looked up from her where she was sat on the floor picking up the tape measure she had dropped.

"Yeah I am fine just a twinge, I have been having them since breakfast, I think it is just indigestion," Peyton said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you sure Peyton? We can do the fittings another time; I guess."

"I am _sure_. Honest. Just measure me Brooke," Peyton with a very slight irritation that she just could not help but let slip out.

"Ok but the _minute_ you do not feel right, let me know," Brooke raised her eyebrows before she helped her heavily pregnant friend onto the platform.

Brooke gently wrapped her tape measure around Peyton's neck, then across her shoulders and down each of her long arms. Each time Brooke turned to her scrapbook to record Peyton's measurements she would cover her green eyes with her lids as she squinted in an uncomfortable pain. These went unnoticed by Brooke but not by Haley who watched Peyton secretively and beadily, she knew something was wrong, and though she hid, she was rather worried.

However, by the time Brooke had turned to record the measurements of Peyton's breasts even she could not miss Peyton's yelps of pain as she crouched down, doubled over as she clutched her stomach. Her face was screwed up in anguish as she squeezed Haley's hand that was not rubbing Peyton's back.

"Peyton, what happened? Haley, what the hey what do I do?" Brooke almost shouted in panic and concern for her best friend's well-being.

"Brooke her waters have broken, call an ambulance and empty the shop ok?" Haley said calmly, she was always good in an emergency.

"Call Lucas," Peyton managed to breathe through her torment, "I want Lucas…He has…to be here."

Haley decided to this, as Brooke was busy with her two tasks. Haley reached for her cell phone from her purse that had been slung onto the floor; she did not want to let go of Peyton's hand, no matter how much it was hurting her she knew it was hurting Peyton more. Haley dialled Lucas' number and waited…nothing…no answer.


	26. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Haley continued to attempt to reach Lucas on his cell phone she had called Nathan in the middle of her attempts to send him to look for his brother. Meanwhile, she and Brooke were sat on Peyton's left side both holding her hand as they attempted to keep her calm and concentrate on what the paramedic was instructing her to do.

"Now, Mrs Scott you are going to need to stand up and walk slowly to the ambulance for me please," the young male paramedic asked Peyton calmly as he walked her to the door holding her up on her right side, "Any contractions you have, I am going to ask you to breathe through ok?"

Peyton did not respond verbally to this but answered by following the paramedic's instructions. In fact, Peyton did not speak at all, except for when she cried for her husband. The scene of their friend in such distress wanting nothing but her husband by her side that was playing out before them, broke Haley and Brooke's hearts as they secretly cursed Lucas for being AWOL.

"Where is he?! I need Lu-cas!" Peyton called for the umpteenth time as she was wheeled into a semi-private ward. Brooke was at her side whilst Haley opted to stay outside of the room and wait for the arrival of her husband, Karen and god-willing Lucas.

The two male paramedics helped Peyton onto the awaiting hospital bed and drew the curtains around her for added privacy. Brooke had protested on what she believed to be Peyton's behalf, for her friend to be placed in a private ward but she was told, much to everyone's distress that none were left.

As Peyton lent back into thick plumped pillows that Brooke arranged for her, she sighed deeply and began to weep softly. The two best friends were now alone so Brooke felt no hesitation to pull her friend into as comforting an embrace that she could manage.

"Peyton you are going to be fine ok? I am here we all are," Brooke whispered into Peyton's ragged locks as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know and I love you for it but I need Lucas. He promised he would be here," Peyton wept, "It was not supposed to _be_ like this."

"I know honey I know," was all Brooke could muster in the form of comfort.

Outside in the waiting area two brown haired adults were exiting the lift. The taller was younger and male when he reached Haley he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair. The shorter was the elder of the two and was female. When she reached the emotional couple, she touched Haley's arm before asking with deep concern, "Where is Peyton? Is she ok? What about the baby or Lucas?"

"Peyton is in the semi-private ward with Brooke, the doctor said it was best to have only one person with her. She is at the moment only one centimetre dilated, the baby is fine as far as I know and as for Lucas well, he is officially missing," Haley raised her eyebrows and sighed with exhaustion.

Just as Karen was, about to ask Haley's meaning when she mentioned Lucas' whereabouts when the lift door pinged open and out stepped an extremely dishevelled looking Lucas. On his approach of the three adults he was immediately greeted by their angry question of "Where have you been?!"

Lucas ran his fingers through his already spiked blonde hair before replying quickly, "I was at the baby store, my cell died, I picked up Haley's message at home. Where is Peyton?"

At his evidently sincere and truthful response, Haley immediately pointed him to Peyton's ward.

Brooke was raising her head from the embrace she and Peyton had just shared when Lucas' extremely worried face came into view. She wished to rant and rave at him but knew this was neither the time nor place so instead she allowed him room upon Peyton's bed and gently moved her still weeping body onto to his strong and supportive chest. Lucas smiled his thanks before pressing a firm yet loving kiss on the top of Peyton's head.

As his scent drifted, too her nose she recognised who was now holding her and broke their silence as she lent back in his arms to ask, "Where were you? Why were you not here, with me?"

"I was at the baby store picking up a catalogue and I got talking to this couple in there. My cell had died so I did not get Haley's message until I got home. I am so sorry, so sorry Peyton," Lucas said absolutely beside himself with grief and disappointment which Peyton was quick to notice, she new him so well.

"You idiot Lucas Scott, you cannot just leave yourself unreachable when you have a wife who is six and a half months pregnant," Peyton began before she laughed wryly, allowing Lucas to resume his apologies. She stopped him by raising a loving hand to his face and saying, "You are an idiot Lucas Scott, but you are my idiot and our baby's idiot and we would not have you any other way. We love you."

At this, Lucas could not help but smile before the two shared a romantically long and passionate kiss. This is what they needed: each other. This was what they had.

***

"This is it Mrs Scott, you are officially a superhero, thirty five hours and you are ready for the delivery room," a chirpy ageing nurse informed a grateful Peyton and Lucas, "It will only take minute to get there but please do not start pushing until we do."

Peyton nodded her response and immediately grabbed an obliging Lucas' hand. The young couple stared at each other s green eyes met blue, their dreams were about to come true and the only one they wanted standing next to them was right there, at their side.

Inside the delivery room Peyton was made as comfortable as she possibly could be before the midwife ready to herself to aid in the delivery. The actual delivery lasted no longer then half and hour and was filled with Peyton's many screams of pain and anguish whilst both the nurse and Lucas coached her through with any and all encouraging words they could muster.

The noises did eventually subside so the sound of their child's first cry played like music throughout the small-enclosed space. Nobody uttered a word until the mid wife placed the new baby into its mother's arms and said, "Say hello to your baby boy."

Lucas wrapped an arm tightly across Peyton's shoulders and placed a hand on her face as she briefly tore her head away from her child to kiss her husband as deeply and passionately as they had thirty-five hours ago. When the kiss ended, she immediately turned her attention back to her newborn son. Her weeping green eyes met his large blue ones, she sighed deeply and contently as she thought, he was with image of Lucas but with her curly hair already beginning to show, "Perfect."

"Hey baby boy do you remember us? This is what we look like on the outside. We are your mommy and daddy and we are going to look after you and spoil you and love you forever and ever ok?" Peyton managed through her tears, Lucas still had not yet managed to speak. This was not the cause of the niggling feeling in her stomach however, it was that the nurses and midwife had not mentioned that their child had been born ten weeks early; she had read all of the books something _had_ to be wrong.

As if reading her mind Lucas finally managed to speak, "Do not worry Peyton. Everything will be fine we have a son, a family now everything will be perfect; I promise. I love you; both of you."

She looked at him and smiled, no matter what Lucas said she would be believe him and for that, she would love him forever.

"Mrs. Scott, before we move you to your ward I have to ask you something ok?" Doctor Hodgson, Peyton's consultant asked, "You told me that you were referred to me as soon as you were pregnant which would show you have gone into labour ten weeks early. However, your son's vitals show him to be, if anything, bang on time. The only explanation I can reach is that you miscalculated your dates and we doctors missed that as can sometimes happen. Unless you have another explanation?"

"No Doctor I can not think. I took a test as soon as I was _late_, your guess is as good as mine," Peyton said utterly bewildered, holding onto her son tightly as she leant into her husband's chest for support.

"Oh well, both you and he are doing perfectly well so we will leave it as one of life's mysteries, now do the two have a name decided?" the doctor smiled warmly relaxing a slightly anxious Peyton.

"Yeah we do it is," Peyton began confidently before Lucas interrupted, "Actually Doctor we may need another minute or so, would you mind?"

"No not at all Mr. Scott just let me know when you are ready. Until then he will be known as Baby Boy Scott," Doctor Hodgson said still smiling as held the door open for Lucas and Peyton to go to Peyton's now private ward.

Once she had settled herself and her son upon the bed, with Lucas beside them she turned to him and immediately asked, "What is this about his name, I thought we had decided."

"Well we had but looking at him he does not look like a Sawyer Keith anymore," Lucas pondered as he studied his son's sculptured features.

"What does he look like then?" Peyton asked she too tried to see what Lucas was seeing in their son. A smile spread across Lucas face that reached his eyes before he leant down to whisper a response into his wife's awaiting ear. Peyton turned her head to look at Lucas as a smile to match his graced her face as she said, "Perfect."

The young family continued to become accustomed to one another for a few more minutes until they prevented from going any further by the appearance of Brooke, Karen, Mouth (who had just arrived), Haley and Nathan. One entering Brooke began to ramble, "Sorry you guys but we could _not_ wait a second longer."

"It is fine come in," Peyton smiled.

They each made their way closer to the bed to view the baby boy from a better angle.

"He is beautiful," Karen was the first to comment, "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Sure here you go _grandma_," Lucas joked with his mother as he placed his son in her arms, "Just do not break him please." The room was filled with laughter at this remark.

"Do not worry Luc, it is only you that I dropped on the head," Karen joked back to a now panic stricken Lucas.

"Well, that does explain a lot," Peyton, said not unkindly, as she held Lucas hand tightly to help him relax, which he did.

"So, who am I holding?" Karen asked the new parents.

"You are holding…" Lucas began.

"Sawyer Nathan Scott." Peyton finished as she looked to Nathan for reaction, which was evidently ecstatic.

"Seriously?" Nathan checked.

"Yeah, you are his godfather, it makes sense," Peyton informed him simply and happily.

"Does that mean I get the next hold?" Nathan asked slightly sheepish causing Haley to look at him and comment, "You big girl."


	27. Calling All Angels

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that," Lucas said as he removed Peyton from the sports bag she was currently packing.

"Luc, I had a baby, not an amputation I can pack my bag," Peyton informed her husband with mock sternness, though inside she was warmed by the fact that he cared as much as he did.

"I know but you had _my_ baby which means I get to fuss you into insanity," he smiled before kissing her lips lightly yet tightly before starting where Peyton had finished.

This made Peyton not only smile internally but also externally, she loved Lucas and their child, there was nothing she could do but smile. Leaving Lucas to empty Peyton's bedside cabinet into the sport's bag, she walked over to their son whom was sleeping peacefully inside of his hospital crib.

Almost as if, he sensed his mother's presence Sawyer began to awake. He opened his eyes, bright and blue and his mouth small yet loud. Peyton loving lifted her crying son into her arms and rocked him slowly, "Hey beautiful boy, come on, we are going home, won't that be fun? Yeah, yeah."

"Let me see him," Lucas said as he turned around after readying Sawyer's baby carrier, they owned courtesy of Brooke, "Hey Sawyer, what is the matter?" Lucas detached the practically inseparable baby from his mother to place him inside his carrier for the first time. To keep her newly settled son in his peaceful state placed next to him his already favourite toy of a Raven bird wearing a basketball shirt of blue, black and white whilst holding and an orange basketball with the word Ravens embroidered across it.

Peyton next laced her arm through the carrier's tall, strong, black handle and lifted it from its position on her former bed, "Come on baby, home time."

Lucas elevated the now full sports bag onto his left shoulder and placed his right arm around his wife's waist as the young family exited the hospital together since entering it separately three days ago.

Peyton climbed into the passenger seat of her black with red leather interior Mercury Comet, whilst Lucas placed the baby carrier and secured it tightly into the back of the car. He squished the sports bag on one side of the carrier as he rearranged the presents (those that would not fit into the boot), given to the new family, placed on the other side.

He kissed his son on his small, beautiful forehead, before seating himself in the driver's seat and preparing to drive his family home.

The car drew to a halt at the red light upon the set of traffic lights a mile from their home. Peyton's laughs at Lucas' previous joke died down enough for him to inform, or you could say warn her about a 'surprise' awaiting her return, "Peyton, I have a _slight_ confession."

"Ought I to be scared?" Peyton queried with a raised eyebrow as she faced her husband with one of his hands tightly secured in hers.

"Not _scared_, exactly. Erm, well, I know you are not a fan of the whole party in you honour thing but Haley and Brooke have organised one for you anyway, they are waiting for us right now, it is supposed to be a surprise but I would rather have you kill me in private than in front of everyone," Lucas mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh Luc, you are so cute sometimes. Sure a party in my honour is not the thing I really wanted to do," Peyton said adding the last bit seductively, "But firstly we have kind of been down that road," she signalled at Sawyer who slept in his carrier once more, "And secondly seeing everyone will be nice I did miss them when I was in the hospital."

Lucas laughed softly at his wife as he brought the car to a parked halt in the driveway of their home. Lucas leaned across to bring his wife's soft and tender lips to his in a romantic kiss. The new parents smiled at each other lovingly before exiting their car. Peyton took her son's carrier upon her arm as Lucas gathered as many of the other items cluttering the car as he could. Stood on the porch of their home Lucas leant to Peyton's ear and whispered, "Act surprised." Before their ears were filled with the welcomes of their friends and their eyes were filled with the sight of blue and white balloons decorating their living room, a large blue bear sat on the couch next an eager looking Jamie underneath a large blue banner hung across the window reading: It's a Boy, in large black and white letters.

"Wow, you guys," Peyton said with blatant faint surprise, "I really did not expect this at all."

"Luc, you told her!" Brooke shouted, unamused. Everyone laughed at her reaction as Peyton shrugged her defence.

"I am not supposed to lie to my wife," Lucas said as he placed the items in his hands on the floor before raising them in the air.

"That is so not the point. I am definitely owed the first hold of…" Brooke unfastened Sawyer from his carrier that was now situated on the television cabinet, "The most beautiful boy in the world."

Peyton smiled broadly at the interaction between her best friend and her son as she watched Brooke carry him towards Mouth who too smiled at their interaction. Lucas, with the help of Nathan and Skills exited the room to set up a barbeque upon the outside porch, as the weather was glorious. Junk and Fergie occupied Jamie by playing a version of American football with him but was really just the two of them taking turns in being tackled to the ground.

Peyton and Haley sat perched upon the steps that lead up to the porch.

"How you feeling Mama Sil?" Haley asked her friend with concern.

"I am ok, just a little tired, worn out, but happy. How about you; you ok?" Peyton returned with the same concern.

"Much of the same really, my cravings have started. They have chosen to manifest at the wonderfully convenient time of around 3a.m. (!)" Haley raised her eyebrows as she laughed slowly, leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Come on that is part of the fun! Just think in five months you my friend are going to be feeding a screaming a baby at 3a.m. instead of yourself."

"Ha-ha, now I feel sooooo much better." Just as Haley said this, a sudden scream of uncomfort ripped through the air as Brooke, with Mouth in tow, almost ran out of the house, cradling Sawyer in his arms and looking extremely shocked and worried.

Lucas was first to reach her and she immediately began to babble, 'Luc I am sorry, one minute he was fine and gurgling _really_ cutely and the next he was _screaming _bloody murder."

Lucas checked his watch still carefully holding his son, "Brooke, it is not your fault, he is just hungry."

"Cue mommy," Peyton said as she walked to stand next to her family.

"You ok by yourself?" Lucas asked caringly as he handed his son to his wife.

"I will get you if I am not. I need to practice though, for future reference."

"Ok babe," Lucas kissed her forehead before returning to the barbeque as Peyton walked through to their bedroom and sat on their bed.

She cradled he son gently to calm him as much as she could, it was heartbreaking to have him scream like this. When his cries began to subside slightly Peyton unbuttoned her blue checked shirt and pulled it down on the left side so she could begin to breastfeed.

Outside on the porch Lucas kept his ears tuned for any sign that his wife needed his assistance. As he stood, he laughed at the interactions of his friends and family, it was so perfect, like a jigsaw finally sticking together.

"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked as he tugged his uncle's blue shirt to earn his attention.

"Hey J-Luc, what happened to you playing with Junk and Fergie, I thought you were winning," Lucas asked as he looked down warmly at his nephew.

"I was, it is not that hard," Jamie stated making Lucas laugh again, "I just wanted to make sure that baby Sawyer was ok, I don't really like it when he cries."

"He was fine, just hungry that is all. You will have to get us to babies crying though because you are going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Not really, I have a plan. When the baby cries I will go play outside but when the baby does not cry I will play with it inside."

"Sounds like a plan to me Jimmy-Jam."

"Uncle Lucas, can I hold the baby when Aunt Peyton has finished feeding him? Please, I will be really careful," Jamie created large puppy dog eyes and allowed a sweet smile to form upon his face that Lucas could not refuse.

"Of course you can."

After around fifteen minutes of feeding Peyton realised she had forgotten to bring with her a towel, "Lucas!"

At the sound of her call a sudden panic-stricken Lucas ran to her aid, "What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we are fine. I just forgot to get a towel. Could you pass me one please?" Peyton asked sweetly.

Lucas nodded his response as he exited their bedroom briefly to retrieve Peyton a towel from the bathroom. He handed it to her before falling back on their bed a placing a loving hand upon her back. Once Peyton had tied herself and rebuttoned her shirt, she relaxed into Lucas' awaiting arm, still carefully cradling their now sleeping son as though she never wanted to let go.

"Mmmmm… we should do this more often you know, I like it," Lucas stated calmly after a few minutes.

"Yeah me too, it is perfect isn't it?" Peyton smiled as she kinked her head upwards so green eyes met blue.

"What is?"

"Us." the too kissed deeply and meaningfully, Lucas carefully reached a hand to Peyton's face and began to caress her soft cheek. Not just their now extremely awake son prevented them from going any further but also the shocked appearance of a very flustered looking Brooke Davies in their doorway.

"Guys, stop making out I need to tell you something!"

A very reluctant yet embarrassed Lucas and Peyton pulled a part and turned to face their friend so she could inform them, "Mouth just got a call from the television company, and they want to give a permanent on-screen position."

"Brooke, honey that is great!" Peyton encouraged her friend, "Why are you not bouncing off the walls and ceiling. Not that I advise it, of course."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears, her brows creased in confusion, her mouth stretched into an unsure smile, "It is California, we would have to leave Tree Hill in two days."


	28. Never Say Goodbye

"Ok, erm Luc will you take Sawyer please?" Peyton looked to her husband as she handed him their son. She used the fact that her face was turned away from Brooke to rearrange her expression from shocked to encouraging.

"Yeah, sure, I will go see Mouth," Lucas rose from the bed carefully cradling his son; he lent down and pressed a kiss upon Peyton's curls. On approaching Brooke before exiting the room, Lucas smiled at his long-term friend. He knew she and Peyton would sort it out, he believed in the strength of the friendship and his wife's ability to be supportive.

Brooke returned Lucas' supportively warm smile and kissed the top of Sawyer's blonde head before she sat beside her best friend on the crimson quilt covered king sized bed.

"Why not start from the beginning?" Peyton asked as she made herself comfortable and placed an am around her friend.

"Well, you know when you were in the hospital and Mouth had that interview? We all thought they were going to say he had gotten the on screen position but instead they just told him they had put him on the short list. Then about ten minutes ago, he got a call saying he got the position but that it was for a TV. station in California!" Brooke could not contain her tears any longer and immediately began to sob into Peyton's awaiting shoulder. At this Haley entered the room and sprang to Brooke's other side. Instantaneously Haley rubbed soothing circles into Brooke's back and leant her head against her friends'.

"Brooke it is not the end. You can come back and visit and we will come to see so much you will be begging us to leave," Peyton held onto her friends.

"Peyton is right. We will _always_ be friends not matter where we are, no matter what we are doing," Haley confirmed.

"Yeah, always and forever," Peyton attempted to joke, receiving a playful hit from Haley.

"I love you guys," Brooke cried.

"I love you too," Peyton and Haley, said in unison as the three, continued their embrace.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas entered his bedroom once more, "Come on Charlie's Angels, home time."

"Ok, I guess my baby needs his bed," Haley said as she stood.

"Too right, I am beat," Nathan smiled as he carried a sleeping Jamie to his mother. Once his hands were free Nathan lent down and brought Brooke into a hug, "See you tomorrow Davies; we'll help you pack."

"Ok, great, thanks," Brooke stumbled as she rose from the bed to attach herself to Mouth's side, "We'll see you guys tomorrow then, I guess."

"Yeah and we do not want tears, ok? This is going to be good for you guys," Peyton encouraged as she hugged each of her friends farewell, before she kissed her nephew upon his sandy-blonde sleeping head.

"See you later guys!" Lucas called before closing the front door behind him, turning around as he heard the sound of his wife singing a lullaby to send their son to land of slumber. As Peyton's song began to quieten and Sawyer's baby snores grew louder, Lucas met her in the doorway of Sawyer's bedroom.

The sight of her lips turned down slightly at the side and the minor lack of gleam in her once sparkling green eyes, caused Lucas to wrap his strong protective arms around Peyton's slender waist. Peyton relaxed into Lucas' sturdily muscular arms and gazed into her husband's eyes, eyes that held warmth, answers; love.

Lucas considered questioning Peyton about her feelings at her best friend's sudden news but decided that to save her he would need to stay silent, strong most importantly, loving. He sighed deeply before taking one of Peyton's elegantly slender hands in his and guiding her to their bed. Here the couple lay down, Peyton fitted her body snugly into Lucas' and turned so she could regulate her breathing to his heartbeat.

Within minutes however, Peyton could control her breathing no longer and began to breathe faster and faster as she launched into a sob. She knew that a part of this was her hormones but most of it was the fact that her once hidden 'People Always Leave' picture would once again have to be brought out. Her green eyes continued to stream tears down her beautiful face, this caused Lucas' blue eyes to leak a few tears. None of the words you would expect a writer to know sprang to mind, he struggled with being strong for Peyton yet his pain at her pain and the feeling of loss of two of his best friends.

"The two of you will always be best friends," he finally managed to say before he pressed a supportive kiss upon Peyton's wild blonde curls; "I will _never_ leave you."

***

"Waaa-aaaah, waaa-aaaah," Sawyer's cries filled the small house including his father's ears. Lucas slowly opened his eyelids to reveal his deep blue eyes. He looked to his still sleeping wife, both were in the position they had assumed many hours before. Undoing his arms from their tight grip, Lucas rolled over when his eyes were met by the flashing green numbers, '5:45'.

Once inside his son's room Lucas immediately bee-lined around the mass of toys upon the floor to Sawyer's brown wooden crib. Cradled in his father's arms as he sat upon the rocking chair Sawyer immediately began to resume his previously tranquil state.

"Hey little man, it is ok, daddy is here," Lucas whispered softly into his son's already wild blonde curls, just like his mother's.

Peyton awoke from her dreamless sleep, highly confused. She was wearing the clothes as she had the day before, she was beneath the covers and most confusingly of all it was nine o'clock in the morning and to the best of her knowledge she had not been woken before now. Tying her hair into a messy bun as she exited her bedroom in search of her family, she found them asleep in the wooden rocking chair that matched the furniture in Sawyer's bedroom.

To revive her husband Peyton pressed a deeply romantic kiss upon Lucas' bow shaped lips. Instead of opening, his eyes and verbalising his 'good morning' Lucas deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to roam lovingly in each other's mouths.

When the kiss ended reluctantly Peyton smiled at Lucas, a true smile that indicated to Lucas that she was feeling a lot better than she had been the previous night.

"I love you," were the only three words that the two needed to exchange, they could always make any situation better.

Peyton placed a kiss upon her son's head before departing the room in favour of the shower.

Washed and dressed, Peyton was greeted in the kitchen by the smell of her husband's waffles, his smile that reached his piercing blue eyes and the happy gurgles of her son.

"Mmmm Luc that smells good," Peyton complemented as she sat in the chair next to the chair, that held Sawyer's bassinet.

"Mmmm so do you," Lucas replied as he kissed her forehead and placed a plate containing three waffles before taking a seat opposite and eating his own breakfast.

"What time do we need to be at Brooke and Mouth's?" Peyton asked attempting to be nonchalant.

"Around twelve, so we have an hour and a half before we have to leave," Lucas said as he studied his wife carefully, "You ok with that?"

Peyton nodded her response before sniffing away unwanted tears.  
"Peyton, you know that you do not have to pretend around me," Lucas encouraged.

"Yeah, I am sorry it is just I am really going to miss not having her there _everyday_. It was horrible when I was in LA and she was in New York, I completely lost her. I do not want to do that again," Peyton almost cried.

"Peyton, you are forgetting something," Lucas reached under the able and squeezed her knee supportively, "You did not have Sawyer or me back then and we would never let you and Brooke 'split up' ever. Ok? Let's just go and have fun with our friends for the day, for old time's sake before the new times begin."

"I love you Lucas Scott," Peyton smiled before turning to her son, "And you to Sawyer Nathan Scott," she lifted him up into her arms and walked to their large fridge. The door was decorated with photographs of Lucas and Peyton's friends and family as well as Sawyer's sonograms and pictures Peyton had drawn depicting significant moments in their lives.

Opening the door skilfully with her left hand and reached for a milk filled bottle, which she placed in the microwave to warm. Lucas washed their dishes in time to remove the bottle from the microwave as it pinged. He tested the milk against his wrist before handing the bottle to Peyton before kissing her forehead and going to take a shower.

An hour later and the family of three were preparing to leave their house to travel to Brooke and Mouth's house. Lucas and Peyton were also mentally preparing themselves to say good bye to two of their closest friends, if that were possible.


	29. Pictures Of You

Entering Brooke and Mouth's house a sense of loss and sadness engulfed the air. Peyton sighed deeply before she was encouraged with a gentle push in her lower back from Lucas, who was holding Sawyer's carrier on his other arm. Immediate to their appearance Brooke and Haley, along with an eager looking Jamie had removed both Sawyer and Peyton from Lucas' side.

"Come on bro, you can start building boxes," a saddened Nathan said as he indicated to a pile of flattened cardboard brown boxes that lay at the bottom of the cream carpet clad staircase.

Mouth was currently wrapping the living room's items in bubble wrap and tissue paper and acknowledged the arrival of the young family with a smile and a nod.

Out on the decking, Brooke sat with Sawyer in her arms flanked by her two best friends. Jamie was quietly occupied with his miniature set of basketball and corresponding hoop. He was dressed in his Ravens uniform and wore a very satisfied smile upon his handsome face.

"I cannot believe that this is last time I will do this," Brooke commented sadly as she gazed into Sawyer's deep blue eyes, he was so like his father. She smiled however as she played with one of the curls atop his head that were definitely from his mother.

"Hey, don't say that, you know it is not true," Peyton wrapped a supportive arm around her best friend's loosely covered shoulders.

"I know but I remember holding him the first day he was born almost everyday since and now I can't. It is even worse with you Hales," Brooke looked to her brunette haired friend on her left and her 'bump', "I ain't ever going to see your new baby."

"Brooke stop being so silly, you know that is not true," Haley comforted in her motherly way, "Anyway this is your penultimate day in Tree Hill, lets have fun!"

"Yeah, you are right, we will be fine," Brooke finalised with an almost string smile.

"Yes, we will," Peyton smiled broadly, as she did her son began to cry weakly, "Baby's hungry."

"Here you go," Brooke handed the son to his mother, "Do you want Haley and I to leave you to it?"

"No, I don't mind if you guys don't," Peyton wavered the comment as she removed her top to reveal her right breast which, was quickly covered by her son's eagerly hungry head.

"Not at all," Haley smiled, "I remember one time when I was feeding Jamie and…"

"Aunt Peyton what are you doing!?" Jamie exclaimed completely disgusted.

"Jamie!" was all Peyton could shout, "I did not know you were there!"

The shouts quickly attracted the attention and consequent appearance of Mouth, Nathan and Lucas. The three were met with the sight of extremely amused Haley and Brooke sat with a horrified looking Peyton and Jamie. Haley and Brooke's emotions were the ones that spread to them; quickly Nathan took Jamie back into the house to save him any more embarrassment.

Still smiling broadly Lucas kissed his wife's forehead before he and Mouth retreated to the living room where Nathan and Jamie now sat upon the brown leather couch.

"So daddy, what was Aunt Peyton _doing_?" Jamie queried, extremely puzzled but eager to hear an explanation for his Aunt's obscene actions.

"Well, you know how at the moment Sawyer can only have milk, so he has Peyton's erm…" Nathan looked to his brother and friend for help which they did not give, they liked to put Nathan's father skills to the test, it was better than television sometimes. Nathan sighed before beginning again, "Sawyer has Peyton's b…b…breast milk instead," Nathan breathed out loudly and deeply. Lucas and Mouth could not help but laugh aloud, before unsuccessfully attempting to pass their laughs off as coughs.

***

The clock announced half past seven with a loud clang. The group were sat together in the living room, and at the sound of the clock Haley decided it was time for them to take Jamie home to bed.

"Awww but Mama I am holding Sawyer, if I put him down he will cry, I have got to stay Mama, I just got to," Jamie told his mother sweetly but was unfortunate as a yawn followed his dialogue.

"Come on Jimmy Jam, home, wash, teeth, bed; now," Haley smiled as she released Jamie from his cushion prison and handed a sleeping Sawyer to his father who then placed him in his carrier by the hearth.

"Ok Mama, night Aunt Brooke, night Uncle Mouth, night Uncle Lucas, night Sawyer," Jamie gave people a hug in turn, as he bade them good night, when he reached Peyton he looked slightly uncomfortable and stood for a moment whilst figuring something out.

"I am sorry about before J-Luc," Peyton said, "Will _not_ happen again, scout's honour."

"It is ok Aunt Peyton, if you did not feed Sawyer then he would die and I don't want him to die," Jamie said simply before he hugged his aunt tightly and said, "Good-night Aunt Peyton; love you."

The young family exited the house leaving this scene: Peyton and Lucas were sat together upon the couch nearest to the door with Sawyer in his carrier asleep, in front of them on the carpet. Brooke and Mouth were sat together on the couch to the left that separated the living room and the dining area. The conversation quickly began to flow and turned to the up and coming wedding of Brooke and Mouth.

"We've decided that we are _definitely_ getting married in Tree Hill, in six weeks as planned," Brooke informed her friends with a large smile upon her pretty face.

"Ok, great, if you need us to do anything down here while you guys are in California then just let us know," Peyton offered kindly.

"Goody because I am going to making all the dresses and tux in California and doing all I can on the internet but, if you guys don't mind, could you do the cake tasting for us, we've decided the design we just need the filling," Brooke smiled sweetly.

"We can do that, Luc's kind of a pro now," Peyton giggled before turning to her husband, who was not impressed, "I'm kidding Luc, I promise."

"I don't believe you," Lucas kissed her lightly and sweetly as they laughed together, completely forgetting their surroundings.

"Erm, you guys?" Brooke interrupted lightly whilst Mouth smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," Lucas placed his beer bottle on the light wooden floor before climbing the stairs to go to the bathroom.

"So, you must be excited for the wedding then, and the honeymoon?" Peyton changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, it promises to be amazing especially the honeymoon, we got the conformation through today," Mouth told Peyton evidently elated.

"Awesome, where are you guys going?" Peyton enquired.

"Kos!" Brooke shouted excitedly which made both Peyton and Mouth laugh lightly which only encouraged Brooke to continue eagerly, "It is this Greek Island, and it's really really hot, lots of beaches _great_ 'nightlife'. Can_not_ wait!"

Brooke continued, as she was famous for, to divulge Peyton in every single detail she could manage concerning her wedding and honeymoon. Peyton could do nothing but enjoy her best friend's happiness, she loved her and loved Mouth for entering Brooke's heart and completing her so beautifully.

"Brooke Penelope Davies, you are going to love us," Lucas announced as he descended the stairs.

"Awww but Luc, I already do," Brooke told him sweetly with a secret eagerness in her voice.

"This my friends, is for you," Lucas handed Brooke and Mouth a large royal blue photo album that was decorated on the front with artistic lettering spelling the words,

'MEMORIES

There's only ONE Tree Hill.'

"Luc, I love it man, thank you," Mouth spoke before kissing his now tearful fiancée on her forehead as she mumbled her agreement.

They began to search through each page as their love story began to unfold, the boy toy auction, prom, Honeygrove prom right through to the Christmas party at which they shared their first kiss and 'I love you'. Tears filled their eyes as each page was turned, each page had been cleverly put together evidently by the incredibly artistic Peyton as most of them held different sized versions of her iconic drawings.

It was strange, so many story's, such small a book, yet the pictures spoke millions of words, love, friendship, heart, passion, happiness, all a group of friends could _ever _need.


	30. Only Fooling Myself

Peyton rolled over so her head lolled on husband's sleeping shoulder. Her eyes began to flicker open slowly as she raised a hand to remove the sleep from them. As she did so, the cries of her son almost instinctively filled the air.

"Saw-w-yer mommy has a headache," she groaned as she arose from her bed and walked to her son's room. Once in Sawyer's room she lifted him from his wooden crib and pulled him close to her chest as she began to soothe him. "It's ok baby, mama's got you," she told him but his cries were persistent.

After fifteen minutes, lots of 'it's ok, I got you,' and even one or two lullabies Sawyer's cries were still as loud and distraught as before; so heart wrenching in fact that Lucas had awoken and was now standing with Sawyer in his arms and Peyton close to his side, both mother and son especially beside themselves.

"Luc, why will he not stop?" Peyton cried worriedly, Sawyer never usually took this long to calm.

"Peyton, I think baby just got his first fever," Lucas smiled supportively and kissed both his son's and wife's heads, "Go get a flannel, run it under cool water then we will place it on his head, ok? Don't worry."

"Luc, will he be ok?" Peyton tentatively asked, "I don't want to loose my baby."

"Babe he is going to be fine, I remember when Jamie got his, it was gone in three days," Lucas informed her warmly, "and as for loosing your baby, I ain't going anywhere," he feebly joked as he sat himself in the wooden rocking chair to his left and continued to soothe his calming son.

Peyton walked into the bathroom and did as Lucas had told her to. She placed a hand on either side of the white porcelain sink and breathed deeply before running the cold water, tap and placing a blue folded blue flannel beneath. She rang the flannel so it was damp but did not drip and hurried back to her son and husband.

Shaking slightly, Peyton pressed the flannel to Sawyer's flushed cheeks and forehead in turn. Lucas noticed her shakes and smiled at her as encouragingly as he could, he to was worried for his son but he felt that supporting his wife was equally as important, "If he isn't better tomorrow we'll take him to the doctor ok?" Peyton nodded as she seated herself next to her family. Lucas knew that there was more going on inside her head but also knew that the best way to help Peyton was to let come to him. She knew he was there, that was all she needed to know. He loved her and he was ready to save her when she fell and he could tell she was falling.

Sawyer fell back into a quiet sleep so Lucas suggested that Peyton take a shower.

"No, I don't want to leave him," she shook her head vigorously.

"Peyton, I will be here and get you if anything goes wrong ok?" Lucas placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her forehead. Peyton wrapped her long fingers around his wrist and looked at him with tired eyes, "I do love you Lucas."

"You better," Lucas smiled.

Once Peyton had left the room Lucas pinched the top of his nose and squeezed his eyes tight shut before opening them again. He wished that Brooke still lived five minutes away so he could bring her over to help him reach his wife. Maybe that was it; she was missing her best friend it had to be, right?

Lucas heard the shower cease running a few moments before the clatter of the mail landing on the wooden floor of the kitchen. He rose a few centimetres from his chair before he heard Peyton call, "I'll get it!" Expecting her to enter the room straight away, as she normally would have done, he noticed her enter their bedroom, heard her open and close a drawer, before handing him his mail.

"You know reading and hiding my mail without my permission is a felony," Lucas commented as he pulled her on to his lap. Peyton turned her damp head and looked at Lucas with confusion, "I saw and heard in our room," he explained still attempting to keep the air light, normally he would not have thought twice but Peyton's slight 'off' mood was telling him to be concerned.

"Oh, erm I was just putting something away," Peyton looked away from Lucas intense gaze and began to feel extremely uncomfortable; they both knew she was lying but she knew she could not tell him the truth. As much as Lucas Scott understood her, this was one thing he could never comprehend; could he?

"Peyton, you know you can tell me _anything_ in the world; don't you?" Lucas asked, not wanting to pressurise his wife but she looked so small and her eyes held fear that he had to reassure her.

'Except this,' she thought but told her husband the complete opposite, "Of course honey, I love you," she pressed a kiss to his lips, that even though it was only short the two could tell it held so much, especially on her part.

As they pulled apart Sawyer's cries once again engulfed the room. Peyton immediately had her son in her arms attempting to soothe him. Lucas watched the scene his mind full of emotions; he loved Peyton. She was his wife, one of his best friends, the mother of his child, he knew her better than anyone else, better than he knew himself yet he could feel her creating a wall around herself that he could not break down but he knew he needed to. He was brought from his reverie when Peyton asked him whether he wanted to join her and Sawyer on a walk around the town.

"Erm, I'll leave you guys to it, if that's ok? I have some work to do for the team," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Yeah honey that's fine, we should be back for dinner," Peyton too smiled before handing Sawyer to his father so she could gather his stroller and bag before the two left.

The slight nip in the spring air stole Peyton's deep sigh from the base of her lungs as she stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to walk. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there but that did not matter, what mattered was that she was away from the house, away from Lucas. No not away from Lucas but the lie she was spinning him so slyly, she hated herself for it but there was no other way, was there?

Before Peyton knew it, she was treading the all too familiar path into Tree Hill's cemetery. Peyton stopped briefly at Keith's grave as she always did now and tears began to well in her eyes before she whispered a heartfelt, heart breaking, "I'm so sorry."

She then continued to her mother Anna's grave, she removed Sawyer from his stroller and placed him on her lap as she sat down, "Hey mom, it's us," she began feigning a lightness in her tone, "I got a problem mom, I need your help. I keep telling Lucas I am ok, that it is going to be ok but I do not know that it is. I want to tell him but I know he will flip out and I can't handle that, not now. Help me."

"Peyton?" a voice behind her sounded a voice she recognised and needed to hear, though she didn't know it until now.

"Karen!" Peyton practically shouted s she leapt up as quickly as she could with Sawyer in her arms.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," the older woman apologised when she saw the dampness of Peyton's eyes.

"No, no, its fine, I actually could really do with a talk with you, if you have time and don't mind," Peyton said as she quickly glanced at Keith's grave.

"Of course I don't but I sure you wouldn't rather be talking to Lucas?" Karen queried with a smile, she loved Peyton felt she could go to her but she did not want Lucas or Peyton to feel she was butting into their relationship.

"It's about him so…no," Peyton bit her lip nervously which made Karen begin to worry slightly but she covered it with a warm smile and nodded.

Hours later and the clock was striking six as Lucas heard Peyton enter the house, he checked that the dinner was cooking, not burning, waiting for her to enter the kitchen so he could practically demand the truth from her. His ears told him that she was placing Sawyer in his crib, probably asleep, before her now slipper clad feet padded onto the linoleum floor tiles.

"Hey, Sawyer's crashed out poor kid," Peyton began feigning lightness in her tone for the second time that day, "Luc, I need to tell you something."

"Does it have anything to do with _this_?" Lucas asked attempting and failing to keep calm as he thrust the white envelope towards Peyton; her face quickly wore a mixed expression of shock and guilt before she nodded her curly blonde head slowly, "How long? How _long_, Peyton?"


	31. My Mistakes Were Made For You

"How long have you been writing letters to the man that murdered Keith?!" Lucas was not even trying to level his tone now, his was angry and Peyton knew it.

"You make it sound like an affair, that's only the second letter. Where did you find it?" her tone was accusing but not livid like Lucas'.

"Well then what would you call it? My _wife_ has been corresponding with another man behind _my_ back!"

"Don't be so _sick_! I would never do that to you especially with _him_. Where did you find it?" Peyton repeated her question with insistence in her voice.

"In your drawer," Lucas told her almost guiltily, not looking at her before resuming his loud tone, "But that is not the point! I shouldn't have to 'find things in you drawer', you should tell me straight away! I trust _you_ Peyton, why don't you trust me?"

"I _do_! I just knew you'd react like this and I was scared," she admitted quietly still looking Lucas hard in his eyes, not blinking.

"Why?!" Lucas was had to admit this truth had shocked him slightly. He didn't know what he meant by 'why', why did she contact Dan, why was she scared, why could he not bring himself to protect her, to save her? He knew the answer to the latter, it was because she needed saving and protecting from himself and it was killing them both.

"He contacted me first, I've seen how he is with Jamie, how he saved him from Carrie and I wanted that for Sawyer. I love our parents, I do but they're never here Luc. I know what he did was _horrible_, I have a scar on my leg and another person in the cemetery to visit that will never ever let me forget that but my maternal instinct took over. I don't want you to hate me," Peyton reasoned timidly. Lucas sighed, he was disappointed now at himself for being so… he couldn't think of the word to describe it.

"I get that but we don't need _him_!" Lucas this time did not mean to shout but he could not help it, the thought of Dan Scott anywhere his family caused a rage in him he could not control, "Sawyer doesn't need to be saved he has us! Why, Peyton, why?"

"Lucas I am _sorry_ ok? I am sorry I am such a terrible daughter that my moms feel that they have to die and my dads feel the need to run from me. I am sorry I am such a terrible friend that my _best_ friend felt the need to escape to California," Peyton closed her now liquid green eyes and breathed deeply. "I am sorry that I am such a terrible mother that my own son only finds comfort in his father when he's sick and I am sorry to for being such a terrible wife that I had to keep this from you. There you go Lucas; you wanted to hear the truth! I said it, I am sorry!" she flipped her golden blonde curls from her tear-covered face and turned to walk out of the room, sobbing. Lucas instinctively took her arm and pulled her to him.

He crashed his lips against hers and held her close in a romantically passionate kiss, they had not kiss like this for far too long, and _this_ was what they needed. Lucas entangled on of his hands in Peyton curls whilst using the other to press her body close to his. Peyton used both of her hands to pull Lucas' collar and deepen the kiss before wrapping them securely around his neck.

Oxygen became a necessity all too soon for the couple and they were forced to separate there urgent lips. Lucas was the first to control his breathing and took Peyton's tear stained but still beautiful face and said, "You are _not_ terrible at any of those things, bad things happened and they sucked but they were not _your_ fault, don't believe that for a second. Bad things happen to good people."

"Then I must be one of the best damn people on this planet," Peyton joked feebly glad they were no longer shouting at one another.

"You are Peyton Scott and I love you," Lucas smiled his slightly crooked smile that he knew made Peyton's heart melt, "I'm sorry you couldn't come to me but if I promise to work on my reactions do you promise to tell me stuff?"

"I promise."

***

"Mama, mama, look what I made for Grandpa Dan!" Jamie called to his mother as he ran excitedly into the living room where she sat at the piano. When he noticed this, he hid the folded piece of paper behind his back and looked at her quizzically.

"Well come on then show me," Haley encouraged happily. She had her own opinions of Dan and like most people they were negative, she could not fault on his ability to make the son she loved, smile.

"I will…if you play your new song," Jamie smiled the smile he knew Haley could not refuse. She rolled her eyes dramatically and Jamie began to laugh before she sighed, "O…k…deal. Sit up here and show me," Haley indicated to the space on the stool next to her.

Jamie carefully sat next to his mother and handed her the white piece of paper he had been concealing behind his back.

"In school, they've been teaching us to write letters properly so I thought I could practice and write one to Grandpa Dan. I haven't seen him in a while and I thought he would like it," he finished with a smile, "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Sure baby," Haley handed the letter back to Jamie and settled her self more comfortably.

"Dear Grandpa Dan, I wanted to write you a letter to thank you for bringing me from Nanny Carrie. Since then lots has happened. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Mouth moved to California, so we are all very sad, but she calls a lot so it is ok. My mama found out she was going to have another baby, so I am very excited about being a big brother. Aunt Peyton says I can practice with Sawyer, which I do and it is very fun. He makes me laugh when he does not cry. I hope to see you soon. From James Lucas Scott," Jamie finished with a bashful yet pride filled smile.

"That was very good honey, would you like to take it to him?"

"Yeah Mama, but after you play me your song."

"Ok, buddy, just for you," Haley cupped her son's chin and the two rubbed noses comically yet lovingly. She was stopped, from performing however by a call from Deb in the kitchen to say that Brooke was on the phone. Haley looked apologetically at Jamie before exiting the room to speak to the friend she was badly missing, "Hey Brooke, how's it going?" Haley sat herself at the white stone breakfast bar and smiled thankfully at Deb who immediately left the room to entertain Jamie.

"Erm, good, yeah. Mouth's doing so well, as is the company, the wedding plans are coming together, how's Jamie?" Brooke distractedly told Haley.

"Jamie's fine, we all are. Broooooke, what's the matter?" Haley teased the truth from her friend.

"Well, I just called Peyton's house, cell _and_ office and she isn't picking up," Brooke sighed her worry evident.

"I tried to call Lucas say five minutes ago and he wasn't picking up either…" Haley said in an 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' tone.

"Oh," Brooke began to giggle at herself, "This is just the first day I haven't spoken to her since we left. I am such an idiot."

Lucas lay with the quilt covering his body his otherwise naked body up to his toned pecks. It also covered his wife up to her collarbone. Peyton's blonde curly hair was covering Lucas' bare chest and their hands were idly held loosely.

"Luc, what are we going to do?" Peyton spoke softly and looked deeply into Lucas' blue eyes, the ones she loved so much.

After a moments silence Lucas eventually spoke, "I don't really know Peyton."

"I was thinking maybe I could take Sawyer to see Dan, I'd never leave him alone with him. If you're ok with it," she ventured carefully, watching Lucas' expressions carefully.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok with it, but I can learn," he smiled at his wife, 'go' she was beautiful' he thought, "But I think you idea is the closest we'll come to a compromise, I just don't want you to feel like I'm ditching you in the deep end."

"You're not honey. You know as you learn to be ok, maybe you could come too," Peyton knew she was pushing it slightly but there was no way she was letting the subject drop without her trying.

"Mmmm, maybe," Lucas pressed a kiss to her shoulder and smiled, "How about you and I take that beautiful son of ours to the beach then come back, eats lots of really bad food and watch a really bad movie."

"You're such a girl Lucas Scott, but I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"You wish. I love to the moon and back, three times."

"Ok, Luc this is turning into a cheese fest," Peyton laughed loudly and laid a kiss on Lucas' cheek, "Come on, and get your ass out of bed."

"That's a new one."


	32. A Fine Mess

"Lucas!" Peyton's cry pierced the house. Lucas, immediately worried, ran in the direction of Peyton's shout, into Sawyer's room, Sawyer's empty room.

"Peyton, what is it?" Lucas asked but he already knew the answer by Peyton's empty arms and Sawyer's empty crib.

"He's gone Luc, Sawyer's gone," Peyton instantaneously began to sob. Lucas ran to her and held her in his arms, whispering repeatedly into her hair, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears, "It's ok, we'll find him, we'll bring him home."

"You call the police and I'll call everyone we know," Peyton breathed through her tears before dashing to get her 'little black book.' Lucas rushed to the kitchen and took the white phone from its wall fixture and dialled, 'nine one one.'

"Hello, this is nine one one, which emergency service do you require?" the almost automated female voice spoke.

"Police, please, quickly," Lucas, gushed, attempting to steady his breathing.

"Hello, this Detective Wilcox from New Brunswick County Police Department. What is your emergency?" a deep southern voice asked Lucas calmly.

"My name's Lucas Scott, my six-week-old son Sawyer Scott he's missing, you _need _to find him; _please_," Lucas begged the tears he had fought back taking control and spilling down his paling face.

"Ok, sir, tell me everything," the detective asked calmly, sincerely and with a slight hint of sympathy.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom Peyton was furiously calling anyone and everyone she could think of. She had already called Brooke, even though she knew there was nothing she could do but offer support but it was exactly what her instinct to do. When you she could not or did not need to call Lucas she called Brooke that is how it went. Peyton had just ended the phone call she was holding with Karen and she was currently awaiting a member of the other Scott household to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Scott residence, lady of the house speaking," Haley, laughed into the phone. Peyton hated that she was most probably about to make Haley the complete, _dark_, opposite of what she was now.

"Haley," Peyton sounded as if she had just retched for the last fifteen minutes, "Sawyer's missing, it's bad Hales, it's really bad," without warning both women simultaneously burst into tears.

"We'll be straight there," was all Haley could say before the line went dead.

Within minutes, Peyton and Lucas' modestly sized house was full with people. Lucas was talking to the police whilst Peyton busied herself by attempting to wash the dishes that had not fitted inside the dishwasher that morning. Lucas was and the police officer where conversing on the opposite side of the kitchen but through the strained silence in the atmosphere Peyton could here every word.

"So, sir, to clarify," the Detective began as he read from the notes he had made I his little black notebook, "You and your wife were in your bedroom and your son was asleep was across the hall asleep in his. Each door was slightly ajar so you could her him if he awoke, but neither of you heard anything. When you had erm, finished your wife went to check your son and ready him so y'all could go to the beach, that's when you heard her scream and the two of you realised he was missing."

"That's right, yeah," Lucas, said he was completely distracted; nothing was making any sense.

At that moment, an officer dressed in a black suit, white shirt and blue tie approached Lucas and the Detective and whispered something in the Detective's ear. The older man turned his head to Lucas, "Mr Scott it appears that there was a window left open on the latch, the kidnapper entered and exited the room by breaking the latch, we are going to get a forensics team to dust for prints."

Upon hearing, this Peyton accidentally smashed the plate she was currently cleaning. She left the pieces scattered around and stood, firmly staring out of the window. Her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably causing Lucas to rush straight to her and hold her tightly, he knew she was sobbing, he also knew what was coming next.

"Luc, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, all my fault, I should of closed the window completely, I just didn't want him to over heat with him being sick, oh, Luc, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I would have done the same," Lucas told her firmly.

"Yeah, Peyton, no one blames you so you shouldn't," Haley stroked Peyton's arm caringly.

"I just want my baby back."

Twenty minutes later and there was still no news. Tens of police officers where searching for this missing child, baby, the airports and bus terminals had been alerted, but nobody knew anything. Sawyer had now been missing for two and a half hours, two and a half hours too long.

"Excuse me, do you think the two of you could write down a list of everyone you know of who could have taken Sawyer? Just to help with our enquiries," a young police officer in uniform asked the ashen faced Lucas and Peyton.

"Sure, whatever you need," Peyton nodded and reached into the nearest kitchen drawer to retrieve a notepad and pen. Lucas immediately began listing the people they knew, almost instantaneously, Peyton would cross them off as she had already called and unless they were lying, they knew nothing.

"Have I forgotten any one?" Lucas checked.

"One person…Dan," Peyton told and Lucas' face paled and fell, "It would make sense, he wanted to see Sawyer, but he promised not to until I talked to you."

"We need to tell the police," Lucas stated.

"But Luc, he's your dad, could we not just find out for ourselves first?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Why are you defending him?" Lucas asked the volume of his voice rising.

"I'm not, it just doesn't feel _right_; please Lucas. You and I will go to house and if he has Sawyer and refuses to give him, back _then_ we call the police," Peyton suggested, hurt at Lucas' initial accusation. Lucas sighed knowing that there was a truth behind what Peyton was saying, "Or we could tell them first, have them wait until we know instead of just go it alone," Lucas offered.

The latter was the decision that was decided upon. Lucas and Peyton where stood, tightly holding one another's hands, in front of Dan Scott's front door. Police both plain clothed and not were hidden in the surrounding area, Dan Scott had been known to shoot his own brother, what could he do to his grandson.

Lucas raised a slightly shaking hand and knocked of the wood panelled door: no answer. Again, he knocked…


	33. Danger Zone

"I said one minute," the angrily gruff voice of Dan Scott, sounded through the door. Peyton and Lucas glanced at one another nervously and gripped each other's hands even more tightly. Soon the heard his heavy footsteps sound on his hardwood floors as he approached the door and throw it open, "What?!" he recognised suddenly who he was talking to, "Lucas, Peyton, what can I do for you?" he attempted to appear nonchalant.

"Could we come in please?" Lucas asked as lightly as he found possible.

"Now's not that great a time," Dan attempted to close the door but Lucas pressed his foot between the door and the frame, "We just want to talk, _dad_," Lucas struggled with the last word especially but it appeared to have the desired effect as Dan relaxed and let them enter his living room.

"Please, take a seat;" Dan indicated to his beige couch, "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"No we're good thank you," Lucas shook his head and placed a hand of Peyton's shaking knee. She looked nervously around, searching for any visible sign that their son had been here.

"How can I be of help to the two of you?" Dan settled himself in the matching armchair opposite and placed his hands in his lap.

"We're looking for Sawyer he's gone missing. We've searched all over town, have you seen him?" Lucas hurried.

"No, I haven't, I'm not allowed to…remember?" Dan added slyly, he evidently felt no worry.

"You son of a…" Lucas muttered quietly and Peyton shot him a look that warned him to keep calm.

"We know; that's why we wondered if you had, perhaps, taken him because you wanted to see him. We would understand, we just want him back, he wasn't very well this morning," Peyton told Dan shaking with tears.

"I hope you do find him and when you do, do let me know but I'm afraid I have no idea where he is," Dan said with sincere sympathy. Peyton nodded and stood up carefully, pulling Lucas with her, "We'll just be off then, thank you for your help and time."

Dan nodded as Lucas and Peyton started for his door. Though perhaps he would never admit it, it did enforce a twinge of guilt upon him, knowing that he knew what they needed to know, knowing he could end there suffering but he could not. He wanted them to know what he had been through, how he had suffered losing his children, his family, his heart.

As Lucas opened the door a cry engulfed the house, so loud and high it almost threatened to shatter the eardrums and windows in the vicinity. He and Peyton looked at each other, eyes wide with shock; they could recognise that cry anywhere, "Sawyer," was all they said before Lucas attempted to shove Dan hard out of the way, but with no success.

Dan stood firm in his ground as hard as a concrete wall, Lucas shouted at him to move but with nothing but a silent response and sly grin.

"All I have to do is call and the police will blow you out of the way; move!" Lucas shouted. Peyton stood frantically searching a way through the furniture maze that would get her to her son safely.

"Call then Lucas, I dare you, but you shall never get your son while I'm still alive," Dan sneered with a deathly tone to his voice.

"That can be arranged," Lucas sent a strong fist pummelling into Dan's strong, square jaw.

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed, switching her eyes to watch Dan throw her husband to the floor and begin attacking him with punches, he had finally lost it.

"Peyton," Lucas breathed as he struggled with Dan, "Just…get…Sawyer. Aaaah."

Peyton nodded and launched her shaking body over the couch and across the room in the direction of the far door that led into the back room. She wrestled with the lock on the door for a few moments before she finally managed to fling it open.

The sight before her ripped her already torn heart. Sawyer was laid, screaming his face blue, on a blanket in the middle of the floor wearing nothing but his bulging diaper and a thin pale blue baby grow.

Peyton caught her breath and ran straight to him, her green eyes leaking frantic tears. She picked him up and held him close to her chest, comforting him with words and gentle strokes of her hand across is back and head.

"It's ok baby boy, mama's got you."

She turned to exit the way she had entered but heard a loud groan that warned her that the way was to dangerous to venture into. Turning her head, sending blonde curls flailing in all directions, she noticed the French patio door stood ajar. She ran to it, holding a now slightly calmer Sawyer tightly to her chest. Over the threshold and she stood on the patio that overlooked Dan's unkempt garden that was gradually becoming more and more overgrown.

Peyton's eyes searched frantically from left to right, needing an exit. After moments that in Peyton's frantic state felt like hours she discovered the wooden side gate to her left, she ran to it and flung it wide open. A short walk on the other side and Peyton practically ran into Detective Wilcox and the head paramedic.

"Mrs Scott, what happened?" the Detective asked quickly and quietly.

"Lucas and D…Dan started to fight, I don't know," Peyton stumbled, "You need to get in there, you need to save him!"

_Bang! _Gun shot.


	34. Death And All His Friends

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed and started towards the door but a police officer held her back and forced her towards the paramedic, who ushered her away to the ambulance.

"Please, ma'am, come with me," the paramedic encouraged Peyton.

"Lucas!" she screamed again as she tried to twist away from the ambulance towards the house. The paramedic almost dragged Peyton into the back of the ambulance where he attempted to remove Sawyer from her tight clutch. Which she profusely refused, "You are not taking him from me."

"Mrs Scott we have to check him out," the paramedic informed the hysterical Peyton calmly.

"No, not 'til you let me see my husband," Peyton held on to her son tighter and rocked back and forth as she shook her head.

At the _bang,_ the police officers kicked the door down immediately brandishing their own guns and shouting, "Drop your weapon!"

The demand was unnecessary. The weapon had dropped to the floor as its operator had dropped dead.

Dan lay in a growing pool of his own red blood, spilling from the wound in his chest. Lucas stood above him, in shock. He did not know what to say or do, his father had just shot himself before his eyes, he felt no pain nor again just numb.

A police officer ran to Dan's body and kicked the gun from his paling hand. The officer knelt at Dan's side and pressed a handkerchief to Dan's wound but all that could see knew that it was in vain. A female officer holstered her weapon and stepped to Lucas' side, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before speaking softly, "Mr Scott, I understand that you must be in shock but you are going to have to come to the station to answer some questions."

Lucas snapped back into focus and nodded his head slowly before allowing him to be led out of the house towards the awaiting police car.

As soon as Lucas crossed the threshold, Peyton flew towards him. She had finally allowed the paramedic to take Sawyer, which left her arms free to hold tightly to her husband. The two embraced for a moment or two before Peyton took Lucas' face in her hands and asked him, "What happened Luc? Are you ok?" Lucas looked at her with sorrow filled blue eyes and shook his head before saying softly, "I don't know."

***

The room was dark and windowless. It was built of four brick walls; one had a large glass pane cut into it. That the people on the other side could see out of but you could not see into. In the centre of the room was a square wooden table, on one side sat two police officers in smart clothes; Detective Wilcox and Sergeant Grohl from the homicide department each sat in professional stances. Across the table from them sat Lucas, he hunched over the table with his head in his hands, Peyton was sat with her right hand in his and her left rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Sir, I understand this is hard for you but I need you to go through what happened after your wife exited the room so we can safely rule out homicide," the Sergeant announced calmly.

"Come on, baby, it's alright," Peyton whispered.

"We were fighting on the floor, hitting each other, shouting, pushing," Lucas began, he shook his head frantically, "Then we stood up and he shouted at me, Dan, "Why do you still care?!"" Lucas' voice shook this time, "and I said, I don't know why, but I said, "Because you're still my dad." He looked at me and laughed as he pulled a gun from his jean pocket and pointed it towards me, naturally, I cowered but he laughed again and turned it on himself saying, "I'm not your father Lucas, I never was. Keith was your father and I stole him from you; I'm sorry." I didn't know what to do I tried to talk him down but I couldn't, he wouldn't let me he just said, "Every story has a villain Lucas, I'm sorry I was yours." And then he…he shot himself." Lucas whispered the final sentence.

"Oh, Luc," Peyton whispered into her husband's shoulder and held onto him tightly. Lucas raised his head from his hands and looked at the police officers, "What happens now?"

"Well, you will need to wait a few moments so we can type up your statement to sign," Detective Wilcox explained, "Then we'll right a report and the police interference will end, we'll leave y'all to grieve in peace."

"Thank you," Peyton told both of the officers before she led a silent Lucas out of the interview room, down the long blue tiled corridor and into a waiting room. Waiting, people spend an excessive amount of their life doing that Lucas decided as he waited in silence. Waiting for good, waiting for bad waiting for the unknown to become known. Many are impatient and complain about waiting, when they wait in queues, in traffic jams, for the phone to ring yet people only truly act when something spontaneous happens. They laugh or cry. Lucas struggled with his newfound theory, he could not figure out what Dan's death had been, sure the actual 'event' had been a shockingly spontaneous moment but had Lucas not waited for this moment for _years_.

"Haley just text, Sawyer's fine," Peyton ventured, they had been sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes. Lucas nodded, then more silence, "Lucas, will you talk to me; please."

"I don't know what to say Peyton," Lucas looked at her and took her hands in his, "Every now and then when you were pregnant or now I would look at or think about Sawyer and then Keith. I sometimes sit in his room or when I take him the cemetery, I sit there and tell him who the great person Keith was. I tell Keith of the great person Sawyer's going to be. Then I realise, I'm going to have to tell him how Keith was stolen from us, I'm going to have to tell him and it will hurt him. Now, he'll need to be told about Dan too, but which Dan? The misunderstood father or the jealously evil brother. How, Peyton, how?!"

"Together," Peyton pulled a now sobbing Lucas into her shoulder and the two rocked together slightly as they sobbed. Letting go of the past whilst you await it's affects on the future is one of the hardest things to do but some where in the depth of their despair Lucas and Peyton knew they would be ok, thy had each other, they always had.


End file.
